The Assassins Lover
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: AU. By day, Sakura is the princess of Clow Country. But by night, she attempts to solve the mystery behind why her government officials are being assassinated, and the mysterious deaths of her family.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been uploading anything recently, been rather busy. I feel like this chapter in particular, probably because it's the first chapter, is a bit dodgy, so if you have any advice on what I could improve on that would be amazing! I try to re-read and edit everything, but I do miss some things, so point those out too, please.**

 **Thanks a bunch! Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This story does contain violence and some gore, some angst and sexual references._**

* * *

The night was cold and bitter-the perfect night for a cold-blooded death. It was the night of the new moon and very dark, the only source of light coming from the dim street lamps outside.

Sakura waited silently for the familiar face of the assassin she had come to know to arrive, readying her sword in her hand as she paced slowly around the large hall, the echo of her footsteps bouncing off the walls.  
Photo's hung on the wall, and in the photos some of the figures moved.  
"Madam, are you sure someone's actually going to try and kill me?" The owner of the mansion asked from where he stood nearby.  
He was an elderly man, a diplomat for the government. Lately it seemed that all of this person's targets were from the government-her government.  
She tore her gaze from the cloudy sky and turned to face him, fiddling with the teardrop pendant that hung around her neck.  
"The one who is after you is no ordinary assassin." She replied calmly, remembering the countless times she had come face-to-face with this young man.  
She whipped her head around as she saw a shadow against the tall-planed windows.

Sure enough, standing on the balcony stood a young man-roughly in his early twenties-with cold amber eyes and dark messy brown hair. His attire was black and in his hand was a sword that was already covered in the crimson liquid that she hated to see. He too wore a pendant similar to hers.  
"It's you again." He spoke; his voice was emotionless, dull.  
"You need to stop!" She cried, sadness hanging in her voice.  
She wished her dreams didn't always have to be true.  
He cocked his head to the side, seeming a little curious. "Why?" he asked.  
"No one deserves to die like this," she whispered sadly.  
He still didn't seem to understand. His heart was frozen, and the young woman seemed to know this. Her jade green eyes filled with tears as she lifted her weapon, her vision blurring. She watched as he continued walking towards her and his target.  
Sakura stepped in front of him, though she hesitated a little despite being taught not to. She couldn't stand fighting-it wasn't in her nature and somewhere down the line…  
He saw her hesitance and shoved her to the side. She wasn't his target so he saw no need to harm her. Sakura groaned in pain and pulled herself to her feet. She looked over to see him lifting his blade above his head, getting ready to strike. The diplomat was frightened, unable to move from his place on the floor.  
Sakura ran and flung her arms around him in hopes that he'd stop-he hesitated for a moment, but still brought the blade down upon the man. The diplomat fell limp in a pool of blood.  
"Why…?" she whispered.  
"Because I'm an assassin." He answered.  
"You told me your name a little while ago-it's Syaoran, right?"  
"Yes." He replied dully.  
She smiled sadly, "I didn't get to tell you mine. It's Sakura." She whispered as she leant her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, confused by her actions.  
"Because I want you to know who I am. Because I fear…I have fallen in love with you." Sakura whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.  
She parted and gave him a soft yet sad smile; he watched her as she picked up her weapon and left, her pink and white dress stained with the blood of the man she was supposed to protect.  
"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, just as she was about to exit through the door.  
She stopped and turned to him, smiling warmly at him before leaving without saying a word.

* * *

The magic flames that lit the castle grounds were still burning brightly as Sakura walked up the castle stairs. She knew that her personal maid would be worried about her again, and her personal guard was probably out on another search.  
She opened the castle doors and slipped in quietly, hoping she wouldn't be caught as she quietly tip-toed across the tiles.  
"Your highness, where have you been!? And why is there blood on your dress!?" A blonde woman with deep brown eyes came rushing over to Sakura and checked her for wounds.  
"Chii, I'm fine. I just went out for a while…nothing major…" She mumbled, frustrated at being caught.  
"Princess Sakura! You know not to go anywhere without a body guard-especially at night since the appearance of that assassin! And that still doesn't explain the blood on your dress!" the maid cried. "I saw someone get hurt…so I helped them…" Sakura lied.  
Chii sighed; she knew that if Sakura wanted to talk about it, she'd talk about it.  
"Let's get you cleaned up before bed; Fai will be back soon." She said with a cheerful smile. "I sent someone out to tell him you were safe."  
"I see." Sakura murmured.  
"Now, I'll take these bloody clothes for you and you can enjoy your shower. You should be safe tonight." Chii said as she pulled the princess into her bedroom to pull off her clothes and get her into the shower.  
"I'd prefer it if Fai stayed with you-I don't want the protection if it means you have to be alone."  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Chii scoffed.  
"That's not what I meant-" Sakura said as her dress was thrown into the basket that Chii emptied every morning, noon, and evening if necessary.  
"Yeah, yeah, but you're the princess and need to be kept safe!" Chii said as she ushered the princess into the shower.  
 _I know, but Syaoran would never hurt me._ Sakura thought to herself. At least, she hoped that much was true.

Sakura stepped beneath the hot water and began scrubbing the dirt and blood from her skin. She watched as red swirled down the drain and fell into a fit of tears. Why did she have to become so helpless when she came face to face with him? It was as if an impenetrable fear settled in upon seeing him, and she lost the will to fight.  
She couldn't fight him in fear of hurting someone she cared about. She couldn't fight him despite knowing she needed to protect her people. She loved her people and it was tearing her apart. She didn't know what to do.  
She quickly cleaned her hair and allowed her muscles to relax, clearing her mind briefly. She would find a way to help him and her people.

Sakura had originally met Syaoran when she'd begun to have dreams of her people being assassinated. She'd go to their houses in a common disguise and tell them that she was there to stop them from being assassinated; sometimes she was too late, and other times she just wasn't strong enough to lift her blade. He was brutal, but something inside Sakura was telling her that he was being controlled by something or someone-as if he'd been brainwashed. It was when she noticed that his heart was frozen that she'd made it her mission to try and protect her people while also trying to crack the ice around his heart. It had been apparent to her for some time, but she never told anyone-not even Chii, her closest friend and head maid-who she had fallen in love with.

* * *

Syaoran walked through the halls of the underground headquarters stopping only when a certain blonde man stepped out to talk to him. He was tall and wore a white lab coat over his blue shirt. "Did you complete the mission?" he asked.  
"Yes." Syaoran answered, walking past him.  
"Is there something on your mind, Syaoran?" he asked.  
Syaoran stopped. "A girl seems to always know who my target is…she keeps trying to stop me. Why?" He asked.  
"Hey Yuui-it's nearly time for the tests!" Someone called out from the far side of the large hall.  
The blonde acknowledged them and turned back to Syaoran. "People are a mystery, so no one can ever be certain what one is thinking." Yuui replied, "It's possible she may have precognitive dreams." He then said, and then disappeared down the hall.  
Syaoran could still feel the soft lips of the girl named Sakura against his. "Sa…kura…" he murmured her name, brushing his fingers against his lips while still thinking about the kiss.

* * *

As the princess lay in bed, her mind kept wandering back to when she kissed Syaoran. She wondered how Syaoran felt, if he did feel anything for her. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, and that night she dreamt. She dreamt of a young man with dark black hair and pale eyes. He had an olive complexion and a strong build. She watched in her dream as he walked up a street and through the gates of the mansion he lived in, and then she saw Syaoran on the balcony. He jumped down and before Sakura saw what he did to his target, she woke, startled.  
Sakura was covered in a cold sweat. From what she could tell it was roughly about three in the morning.  
That dream-not again. But his new target…who was he…? She didn't recognise him.  
She looked up as her door opened; Fai was standing in the doorway peering into the room to make sure everything was alright.  
"Fai, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. She coughed a little, feeling the effects of the illness she was suffering from.  
"I thought I could hear you crying out in your sleep, so I thought I should check to make sure you're ok-it seems you aren't." The blonde guard replied.  
"I'm fine." She coughed again.  
He sighed and shut the door, "Try and sleep."

* * *

Syaoran stared at the new file sitting on his table that Yuui had given him just hours ago. He had no doubt that Sakura would somehow find her way there, and he didn't like the thought of her being there. He didn't even like the thought of her protecting him.  
He had read that file, read about what kind of person he was. Usually he didn't care and the only reason he read the file was to find out how to deal with his target. It seemed that this one might be a little more difficult than others.  
 _"I fear I have fallen in love with you."_  
He remembered the look in her eyes, the sadness in her voice. For some reason it hurt him to see her that way. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he sat on his bed. _What is this feeling…?_ He wondered as dripped onto his hand.  
Even if she did get in the way-she wasn't his target, so he wouldn't kill her, not unless he was ordered to.

* * *

Sakura hadn't told anyone about her dream to do with the young assassin who was targeting a young man that evening. It was only a few weeks until her twenty first birthday-the day she would come of age for the throne-and finally be able to begin her search for the people who took her parents from her. However, she wouldn't be able to do that if she was sick, and she hated being stuck in bed all day with a high fever. Instead, she took the chance to do a little bit of research on the man from her dream.  
"This sucks." She muttered.  
"Well if you stopped disappearing every night and returning with blood all over your clothes, you might not be sick." Chii scolded.  
Sakura rolled her eyes at the words of her best friend. Suddenly, a thought hit her. "Chii…can I talk to you about something?" Sakura asked.  
Chii looked over at the princess and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" the maid asked.  
"I've fallen in love with someone…but I fear that no one will accept him." She murmured.  
"You've fallen in love with someone? Why haven't you told me!?" Chii cried.  
"Because I know you won't accept it if I told you who it was." The princess coughed.  
"Silly Sakura, we support you." Chii smiled.  
"Thanks…but I'm not sure about this one since he's not royalty…" Sakura said.  
"Who cares-it's love!" Chii grinned. "And your parents always said that whoever you choose, it will be."  
 _Yes, but the one I love is the assassin you're trying to keep me safe from.  
_ The maid noticed Sakura's uncomfortable look on her face, and instantly knew that something was wrong.  
"The one you're talking about…he's no ordinary person, is he?" she whispered.  
Sakura shook her head; she hoped that perhaps, just maybe, she'd be able to persuade him to stay with her in the castle. She was lonely despite the fact she had so many friends in the castle, but there was one place in her heart that couldn't be filled by anyone other than _him_.  
"He isn't." She answered sadly.  
"For you to have such sadness in your voice, you must truly care for him if you fear that none of us will accept him," Chii said as she hugged her friend, "but how will you know for sure unless we know who he is?" the blonde gave Sakura a reassuring smile in hopes to comfort the princess, but it did little to calm Sakura's unhappiness.  
"If you want to know who he is, then you'll probably find out soon." The princess said weakly.  
"Silly, you're too ill to be having people visiting. Try and get some rest-and no trying to sneak away from your room!" Chii told her before heading towards the door.  
Sakura giggled, "I won't, I promise." She smiled.  
Chii smiled back, though shook her head as if sensing her friends lie. Sakura returned to looking at the file in front of her and began to piece the puzzle together. She looked out the window-the sun would begin to set in two hours…  
She needed to be careful not to get caught leaving the castle.

"How is she?" Tomoyo, another of Sakura's closest friends and her tailor, asked.  
"Poor girl really isn't well, and on top of that she feels like we won't accept someone if she were to introduce him to us." Chii said sadly.  
"She's got someone she loves? When did this happen?!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
"I don't know…she just told me about it now." Chii replied thoughtfully. "I wonder if that's who she's been going out to see?"  
"Aww…I hope she'll be ok." Tomoyo murmured, her voice full of worry for her friend.  
"Would you like some tea?" Chii asked suddenly. "We got a new flavour in today."  
"That sounds like a lovely idea." Tomoyo beamed and followed the maid to the dining area.

Dressed in a teal dress she had hidden in the back of her wardrobe and some brown boots, Sakura opened the doors to her balcony and quickly slid over the edge and into the cherry blossom tree. She climbed down and then headed for the gates quickly, slipping out unnoticed.  
Her fever hadn't gone down and she still wasn't well, but she would deal with that later. Right now someone else's life was at stake.

She walked down the streets and looked at the street signs. She bit her lip in frustration at having not grabbed her cloak-the nights grew very cold no matter how hot the day had been.  
Sakura spotted the familiar street sign from her dream and sped up her footsteps-the house should be close…  
She began running, looking around herself for any large properties. She wasn't paying attention to who was in front of her or what, and ran into someone. She fell back and landed hard on the pavement, groaning in pain.  
"Are you alright?"  
Sakura looked up to see the young man from her dream. He smiled and held out his hand for her, and being polite she took it and allowed him to help her up.  
"I'm very sorry-I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura apologised, flustered.  
"No, it's alright. What's your name?" he asked.  
Sakura brushed her dress off. "My name is Sakura…"  
"Sakura, huh? You seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. My name is Reece, by the way."  
She smiled, "Sorry again. I was looking for the owner of the largest property on this block…" Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she realised where she was. She was standing outside a large mansion, the same one from her dream, and she looked back to Reece.  
"Why, is something wrong?" Reece asked.  
"This is a little difficult for me to explain…" Sakura tried to begin explaining, but Reece smiled.  
"Why don't you come inside then? You can explain the issue to me over a warm drink."  
Sakura blinked in surprise. "Uh…alright…thank you."

He pushed open the gate and allowed Sakura through, and then headed up to the large wooden doors and opened them. Sakura began to feel uneasy for some reason, but she summed that up to her dream from the night before. He led her to what seemed to be the living room and offered her a seat, and she sat patiently on the soft couch while he went and made her a warm drink as promised. She looked around the room-the walls were crème and the carpet charcoal. Hanging on the walls were a couple of paintings. One such painting was of a sunset that changed colours. The fireplace was empty and overall the room was neat and clean.

She looked up as Reece entered the room and set a teacup down on the glass top coffee table.  
"Thank you, Reece." Sakura smiled.  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" He asked as Sakura sipped her tea.  
She set the cup down on the saucer and held it in her lap.  
"I have precognitive dreams." Sakura began. "Last night I had a dream in regards to your safety…"  
"About me?" He laughed.  
"The person after you-he's merciless and will do whatever it takes to kill his target." Sakura pressed.  
"And you're saying that I'm the one who's this person's target?" he asked curiously.  
"I know it's difficult to believe…"  
He shook his head, "No, that's fine. But, I'm more worried about you. Aren't you afraid of being hurt…by coming here?" Reece asked, leaning forward and picking up his own cup.  
"I don't care if I get hurt, as long as no one else dies." She said softly.  
He watched her as she brought her cup to her mouth in silence. Suddenly Sakura felt strange-she began to feel a little light headed and she couldn't see straight.  
"What did you do to me?" she whispered, going to stand up. Sakura stumbled and then fell, knocking the teacup over along with its contents.  
Reece walked around and brushed some of her pale caramel strands out of her hair. "Sorry, but there's something you don't know…I have precognitive dreams, too." He murmured.  
Sakura tried to move, to roll onto her stomach and lift herself to her feet. There was something wrong about this…  
"Now, I never would have guessed that the princess would have left the safety of her castle to come and warn me. That's brave." Reece continued to speak. He lifted her onto the couch and smirked, running his fingers over her satin smooth skin.

Syaoran pushed open the window with ease and jumped down from the ledge, his footsteps silent as he walked down the hallway. He stopped at edge of the doorway and peered in to see Sakura almost unconscious on the couch and his target sitting beside her.  
Why was Sakura unconscious and why was he looking so smug about it?  
Syaoran slipped inside without his noticing and unsheathed his blade. His target stood and turned around, facing him.  
"Hello."  
Syaoran didn't say anything.  
Sakura coughed violently and his target looked at her out the corner of his eyes.  
"She should have done her research properly before coming here."  
Syaoran's eyes flicked towards Sakura quickly and then back to his target.  
He began to walk towards his target.  
"If you come any closer, I'll hurt her."  
Syaoran ignored the threat and continued. He lifted his blade and pointed it at him. His target smiled.  
Syaoran wasn't used to having to fight against his opponents but it did happen on occasion. He was highly skilled and wasn't worried about losing.

Sakura could feel a familiar pain in her chest the she often felt when she was unwell. She needed her medication but she had no access to it. She looked over and though her vision was blurred, she could see the familiar shape of Syaoran across the room. He seemed to be struggling a little in the fight, and as she closed her eyes she heard something fall to the ground with a sickening thud. There was another thud, and she cared not to know what it was.  
She felt the warmth of two fingers against her neck, possibly checking her pulse, and she passed out.

 **As I wrote up the top, please drop by any advice for me, or just a nice review of what you thought :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to update! I've tried to weed out as many mistakes as possible, but if you spot any, let me know!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chii opened Sakura's bedroom door carrying a tray with her evening meal only to let out a scream and dropped the contents in her arms. Fai came rushing down the hall to find out what the commotion was about only to see the young maid standing in shock.  
"What's wrong?"  
Chii said nothing.  
"Chii, what's wrong?" He repeated a bit more forcefully.  
"It's…it's Sakura…she's gone…" Chii whispered.  
Fai looked inside the Princess's room and noticed her balcony doors were open.  
"I'm going to head out and look for her-you wait here in case she comes back, alright?" He said.  
Chii nodded and knelt down to start cleaning up her mess. She wished she knew why Sakura kept disappearing, and she dearly hoped that Sakura was alright.

When Sakura came to she could smell wood and dirt and feel the warmth of someone she knew against her body. Her arms were draped over Syaoran's shoulders and he was supporting her legs while she was on his back.  
"Syaoran…?" She mumbled.  
"You shouldn't have come." He said.  
"Did you kill him…?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why…?"  
"Do you know what he would have done to you?" Syaoran asked dully.  
Sakura stayed silent. She wondered what he was talking about.  
"Were you worried?" Sakura asked with a small smile.  
His steps slowed and for a moment she wondered if he even knew the meaning of her words.  
"What do you mean…?" he asked.  
Sakura sighed into his neck. "I mean were you afraid that something would happen to me? Did you feel uneasy?"  
Syaoran continued to walk. He'd never been taught about such emotions.  
"…I don't know."  
"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked softly.  
"I don't know."  
"Fai and Chii will be worried…I need to call them and let them know…"  
"Why did you come out? You're sick." Syaoran said.  
Sakura laughed a little, "You're worried. I'll be ok-take me to the nearby church, alright? I can get help there…"  
Syaoran continued walking and stayed silent. It didn't take long for him to reach the church and he pushed open the door, quietly setting Sakura down just inside. He slipped out of his long black coat and placed it over her shivery figure.  
"Syaoran?" She murmured his name.  
"I have to go."  
He stood and left, slipping out and closing the door. Sakura slipped back into unconsciousness before finding out if anyone would find her, her hands fisted in the coat left with her.

It was sunny the next morning with the scent of rain lingering in the air. Sakura woke in her bed with a high fever and to the worried face of her personal maid, Chii.  
"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" She cried.  
"How long have I been asleep…?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"You've been out for two days! How could you sneak out like that? You know you can't push yourself when you're sick!" Chii scolded her.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, Chii."  
"Here, drink some water-you're probably a little dehydrated." Chii said softly.  
Sakura sat up and took the glass from Chii.  
"We heard about the murder of a man called Reece-the man who was running an underground…"  
"Don't say it." Sakura whispered. "I don't want to know what he ran."  
"Sakura…"  
"I'm sorry Chii. I'll focus on getting better now, I promise." Sakura smiled, and drank her water. "Could you bring me those documents, please?"  
"After you've eaten, and had a shower." Chii said, standing to go and get her breakfast.  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you."  
Chii stopped suddenly at the door, "Oh-when we picked you up the other night there was a coat left with you-its on the seat next to your bed." She said, and then left.  
Sakura looked over and spotted Syaoran's coat-she leaned over and picked it up, running her fingers over it. She smiled and silently thanked him.

* * *

Syaoran stared up at the ceiling whilst he lay on his bed. He had successfully completed another job but he hardly felt any sort of happiness about it. He was just following orders.  
His thoughts travelled back to Sakura and he hoped that she had gotten home safely.  
He heard his phone go off and stood up, walking over to the table and picking it up. He opened up the text message.  
-There's a new job-  
He left the room and headed down the corridor, ignoring the tortured screams that came from the labs. He was used to it and he didn't care much for helping the poor innocent victims. That wasn't his job.  
Syaoran knocked on the door and the familiar face of Yuui answered.  
"Syaoran-that was quick."  
"Who is it?" Syaoran asked.  
Yuui sighed. "Impatient as always and straight to the point. Hang on, the file is on my desk."  
Syaoran stood in wait while he went and retrieved the file from his desk, lost in thought. He didn't realise Yuui had returned until he hit him over the head with the manila folder.  
"You've been acting a little odd lately. Anything on your mind apart from that girl?" he asked.  
"No."  
"Well, do yourself a favour and forget about her."  
Syaoran ignored his comment and opened the folder instead. There was no photograph and only a name to go with the rest of the information he needed to know about her.  
"Princess Sakura?" he asked.  
"It seems our own boss wants her out of the way for god knows what reason. Be careful-she has strong magical abilities."  
Syaoran closed it and turned to walk away. He walked down the corridor carrying the file in his hand, wondering who this princess was. She shared the same name with the Sakura he knew, and he wondered if they were the same person. There was no photograph in the file so he couldn't know until he got there, and he would have to identify the princess's magical signature.  
It wasn't the first time he'd had to do this for a case. He would use any means necessary to eliminate his target, no matter what.  
"Hey Syaoran!"  
He stopped as he heard the voice of a twelve year old girl bounce over.  
"What do you want, Irene?" He asked, and continued to walk.  
"You're off on another mission tonight, right?"  
"Go back to your trainer."  
Irene pouted, "Aww! You're always so cold! I'm a full fledged Eagle rank, you know!"  
"Good for you." Syaoran replied, hitting the down button for the elevator.  
"So who is it you've gotta kill?" Irene asked with enthusiastic curiosity.  
"That's classified."  
"Oh come on-let me peek…"  
"Goodbye Irene." Syaoran said, stepping into the elevator and allowing the doors to shut behind him.

No one else spoke to him. He was feared within the organisation walls for his skills. Many were afraid of him turning against them.  
Syaoran never paid any attention or took notice of the whispers around him. His heart was closed off to the world and he rarely showed emotion.  
He entered the weaponry room, a place he rarely needed to be. A man wearing glasses looked up with surprise.  
"How rare for you to be here. How can I help you?"  
"I need bullets that will penetrate a magic shield." Syaoran replied.  
The weapons man didn't need to move far. He picked up a small wooden box, taking off the lid. Inside were six silver coloured bullets and a gun.  
"Will this do?"  
"Yes."  
"Good luck."  
Syaoran left with the box in his hand and headed back to his room upstairs until the time was right.

* * *

The evening air was bliss as it blew across Sakura's face. She was exhausted despite having kept her promise and stayed in bed all day, keeping herself occupied by signing off on the remaining documents and reading through files and anything else that needed to be read.  
She sat with her back against her pillows and her head leaning back. Her skin was flushed from the fever that was still yet to improve.  
"Sakura, I'm turning your lights out now." Chii warned her.  
"Thanks Chii." She replied weakly.

Chii flicked the light off and Sakura closed her eyes. She heard the balcony door creak and she opened her eyes again, looking straight at the balcony. Her senses were dulled and she couldn't tell what was going on. Was someone there?  
She waited for a moment but decided it was the wind playing tricks on her.  
Sakura sighed heavily and she pulled back her blankets, standing up carefully and then walking over to the balcony. She lightly pushed open the door and stepped out, looking up at the stars.  
She felt something cold press against her back and she immediately tasted fear. Quickly, she span around and grabbed her assailants weapon before he could shoot and pinned his arm against the brick wall. She slammed her body into his so he couldn't move and he groaned.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
Sakura saw his face and her eyes widened.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked irritably.  
"I…I live here. This is my home." Sakura said softly, still shocked.  
Syaoran finally pieced everything together. "You're the princess?" he asked.  
She nodded hesitantly. Syaoran stepped away from her quickly and raised the gun in his hand.  
"Syaoran, what are you…?" Sakura whispered.  
"Isn't it obvious?" he replied coldly.  
Sakura stared at the gun in his hand with fear, but then she smiled at him with unwavering trust.  
"I know you won't shoot me." She said softly.  
He stared at her blankly. "Why?"  
"Because I trust you."  
He continued to stare at her with a blank expression. Trusting him was stupid. He was about to pull the trigger, but then something inside of him screamed out at him to stop. His eyebrow twitched.  
"Why can't I do it?"  
Sakura stepped forward and placed her hands over his. She removed the gun from his hand and tossed it to the side.  
"It's ok. It's normal to hesitate when you care about someone." She said gently as she held his hand in both of hers. "It means you're human."  
Syaoran just looked at her with a mixture of confusion of pain.  
"Syaoran, don't kill anymore." Sakura said softly.  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
"What?" Sakura asked, a little confused.  
"I failed. I can't go back. I'll take my orders from you, now."  
"No, no, Syaoran, this is your choice. Instead of taking orders…why don't you stay here with me…?"  
Syaoran looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes that were so full of love for him. The same eyes that shed tears for the diplomat and probably for the leader of the underground black market. He probably did Sakura a favour killing Reece after all.  
"Could I stay…?" he asked.  
"Of course," she said softly lifting her hand to gently cup his jaw before wrapping her arms around him in the gentlest of hugs. Syaoran stood, unsure as to what to do or what this form of contact was.  
"What is this?" he asked.  
Sakura smiled, "It's called a hug."  
Syaoran lifted his arms and rested them around her waist, awkwardly returning her hug.  
Sakura sighed in bliss and closed her eyes. "Listen-in a moment Chii and Fai will come in here. Don't make any sudden movements, ok?" she said softly.

Just as he was about to say something, the door slammed open causing Sakura to jump a little. She calmed herself but the next part was a little difficult.  
"Princess-get away from him!"  
She looked over to see Fai standing at the door with his weapon in hand and getting ready to fire at Syaoran.  
"No-don't shoot!" she shouted, not letting go of Syaoran so that he wouldn't attack the blonde.  
"Fai-what's going on?" the voice of her personal maid asked.  
Chii poked her head in to see what all the commotion was and gasped when she saw Sakura with her arms around the one person they were least expecting her to have fallen in love with.  
"Sakura-he's dangerous! Get away!" she cried.  
"No!" the princess shouted.  
"Sakura, the one you were talking about…please don't tell me it's him…" Chii whispered.  
Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, he's the one I love." She said softly.  
"How can you trust him? He works for the enemy!" Fai groaned.  
"I trust him because he hasn't killed me…" she said quietly, though didn't let on any further. "So please, put down your weapon."  
Reluctantly, he obeyed; his gaze softened-he couldn't stay mad at the princess, especially seeing how much she cared for the assassin.  
"I've some things I need to discuss with you in the morning." She said.  
"Fine-but if he even dares to harm you, he's dead." Chii said unhappily.  
Sakura sighed. She knew Chii wouldn't be so accepting. "It's ok, Chii. Everything will be fine, I promise." Sakura smiled warmly.  
Chii relaxed a little but looked at Syaoran apprehensively. She didn't trust him with Sakura and didn't want to leave them alone in case Sakura was placed in danger. The princess had already lost her family and she didn't need to lose her own life, not when she was just repairing her wounds.

Syaoran's eyes were focused on Fai-he was completely identical to Yuui, the person who had pretty much raised him and trained him.  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"Who's that?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the blonde man.  
"That's Fai, he's one of my royal guards-why?" she asked.  
"…Nothing." He lied.  
"Alright-we'll show him to a room." Chii sighed.  
"No-he'll stay with me." Sakura said sternly.  
" _What_?" The maid exclaimed.  
"I said he'll be staying with me. There are some things I want to talk to him about." The princess murmured.  
"Oh fine-but keep it innocent!" Chii growled.  
Sakura gave Chii a look that made her back off. "Ok, umm-see you in the morning!" the blonde laughed awkwardly as she shut the door, leaving the two alone. Chii immediately turned to Fai, "don't leave her unguarded-he's an assassin and isn't to be trusted."

"I know." Fai answered.

Sakura picked up the gun and walked back over to her bed with Syaoran following behind. He closed the balcony doors and looked over at Sakura who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was coughing a little and it appeared that she was still unwell even after a few days rest.  
"Are you still sick?" he asked.  
Sakura smiled a comforting smile, "Don't worry about me. This happens from time to time."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"We'll talk about it another time, ok? Let's get some sleep." Sakura replied with a small smile.  
Syaoran looked at the empty space beside her and walked over to the bed. He sat down and removed his shoes before removing his coat and lay down next to her. The bed was comfortable-much more comfortable than the one he had back at his own room.  
His gaze was fixated on her, and not even for a minute did he tear his eyes from her.  
She coughed again and lay down facing him, and she smiled despite the pain in her chest.  
"Tomorrow will be difficult," Sakura said softly, "But everything will be ok."  
Syaoran looked at her with mild confusion but she was already slipping into sleep. He watched her for a while and eventually decided on falling asleep beside her undisturbed.

* * *

Yuui looked at the clock-it was nearly three in the morning and Syaoran hadn't returned. Over five hours had passed since he had left to complete his mission and he never took longer than an hour. This was abnormal.  
"So he's decided not to return tonight…what _are_ you up to?" He muttered to himself.  
Syaoran had been acting strange lately- No, strange wasn't the right word. Something or someone was cracking the ice around his heart-but Yuui decided that he wouldn't tell his superiors about that. However, it was clear to him that Syaoran wasn't coming back anytime soon, and he had to report that. But even though he had to report it, it didn't stop him from hoping that he would at least find happiness in life… He deserved that much, at least.

* * *

Sakura woke in the morning feeling Syaoran's warmth beside her and she smiled. She watched as he continued to sleep and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She walked over to the en-suite and stepped inside, undressing herself and turning on the shower.  
She stepped beneath the warm water and began washing the sweat from her skin and cleaning her hair. She knew she'd have to explain everything to Fai and Chii later, and she dreaded the thought of it, but it was necessary.  
Sakura shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her frame and stepping out into her room. She dressed quickly in her usual pink and white checked dress with a chain of gold droplets hanging around her hips and pulled on a pair of flats.  
She dropped the towel in the basket by the door and then looked over at Syaoran who was now sitting up.  
"Oh, you're awake." She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"  
He nodded and she walked back over to him, "If you're worried about me being up, it's ok. I'm feeling a lot better now." She said softly.  
Syaoran looked at her sceptically.  
"I promise I'm not lying." She smiled.  
"Fine." He finally said and then stood up.  
Just as he stood, Chii opened the door. "Oh good, you're awake." She smiled. "How are you feeling this morning, Sakura?"  
"Good morning Chii. I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." Sakura replied.  
"That's good to hear. Take it easy. Breakfast is ready, by the way." Chii said.  
"We'll be there shortly." Sakura said with a smile.  
Chii eyed Syaoran for a moment with a degree of distaste and sighed. "Did you sleep in that last night?" she asked irritably.  
"Yes."  
"Typical. Come with me-I'll give you a change of clothes." Chii said.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and she smiled comfortingly. "I'll meet you in the dining hall."

He followed Chii out of the room and the blonde looked at him out the corner of her eyes.  
"Do you really have no intention of hurting her?" she questioned.  
"I won't hurt her." Syaoran said.  
"Just know that I don't trust you." Chii said as she opened a cupboard door and pulled out a set of clean clothes for him. "Here."  
He took the set of clean clothes and then Chii walked him back to Sakura's room where he changed.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran entered the dining hall dressed in a fresh set of clothes. He was wearing a white long sleeved top beneath a green shirt. His black shoes had been replaced with respectable flats.  
She smiled softly, "Green suits you."  
He looked to the floor and she wondered if he was embarrassed.  
"Come, sit." Sakura said softly.  
He walked over and sat in the seat across from her where a meal had already been placed for him.  
"I hope you don't mind fruit," Sakura smiled. "There was a large harvest-the people worked so hard."  
He was silent for a moment and then spoke. "That's fine."  
Sakura smiled, pleased.  
They ate in silence and then their empty plates were collected. Sakura looked out the window and bit her lip. She had a feeling there might be a sandstorm later that day.

Sakura stood, "Well, it's time I spoke to Chii and Fai. Shall we go?" she said with a vague smile.  
He stood and walked with her down the hall, not really taking any notice of any of the décor or paintings hanging on the walls.  
Sakura opened the door to the study and stepped inside. Syaoran followed and she sighed, "They'll be here shortly-why don't you take a seat?" Sakura suggested.  
Syaoran did so, sitting in one of the seats in front of the desk. He looked around at the bookshelves, seeing a lot of history books among encyclopaedias and language books.  
Sakura noticed where he was looking and smiled. "They belonged to my father. My parents passed away a couple of months ago."  
He looked away and Sakura took a seat as well.  
"Could I ask about your parents?" Sakura asked.  
"They were killed when I was young." He replied.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly.

There was a knock at the door and Sakura called out for them to enter. Chii and Fai entered and the princess smiled, "Looks like we have a busy day today."  
"I suppose that's true." Chii sighed. "So many things to get done before your birthday…"  
Fai smiled at Chii's complaints.  
Sakura's smile fell, and her face became a lot more serious. "I suppose I should get straight to the point, shouldn't I?"  
"That may be best."  
Sakura took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I'll start from the beginning."  
Chii nodded and Sakura began explaining her recent actions.  
"Syaoran and I met about six months ago. I started having dreams about government officials being murdered, and I knew that I had to do something to help them."  
"And that's why you were leaving without telling us?" Chii asked.  
"Well, that is something Sakura would do." Fai shrugged.  
"Why didn't you talk to us? We could have helped!"  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure you've figured it out, haven't you Fai?"  
"I have a feeling…but if I'm wrong…"  
Sakura nodded. "If I had reached out to you, I would have put you in danger. I couldn't do that."

Fai glanced at Syaoran realising the hidden meaning behind Sakura's words. He wondered who he worked for.  
Chii felt frustrated but understood. Her friend was only trying to keep her people safe and keep them safe as well.  
"Weren't you worried that he was going to kill you?" Fai asked.  
"Sakura wasn't my target-I saw no need to harm her." Syaoran intervened.  
"And how did you just happen to be on Sakura's balcony last night?" Chii snapped.  
"Last night I was his target, but he made the choice not to go through with it. Instead he made the decision to stay here." Sakura replied.  
"He's been murdering people from our government." Fai said bluntly. "He could have chosen to kill you while you were sleeping."  
Pain crossed Sakura's face and settled there for a moment as she remembered all of her losses. She had confided in a lot of those people for advice, though not always face to face and often through letters.  
Syaoran looked away after seeing the pained look on her face.  
"Yes, he has. But he can make amends. Nothing is ever truly forgiven, but I trust him." Sakura said softly.  
Syaoran looked up at her and she smiled at him.  
"How can you trust him after everything he's done?" Chii asked.  
"If he wanted to kill me he would have already done it. I don't believe he really wants to continue living the way he has been forced to all these years." She answered firmly.  
Syaoran felt slightly surprised by her words. Was that true? Was that the reason he couldn't pull the trigger?  
Maybe she was right after all. Maybe he could find out for himself if he could live with her.  
"Perhaps you're right Sakura, but we hardly know him. It's going to take us a while to begin to trust him, but we'll let him stay if that's what you really want."  
"I understand. Thank you."  
Chii groaned, "I'll go talk to Tomoyo and organise some clothes…" she muttered.

Sakura smiled as the blonde dragged herself out the door, and she looked to Fai who looked concerned.  
"Have you had any more dreams?"  
Sakura shook her head, "Not since the night before you picked me up at the church." She replied.  
"Alright," Fai said, "Take it easy. You're still not well."  
"Thank you for your concern." Sakura smiled.  
Fai left and Sakura stood. "Come on-I'll show you around the castle grounds." She said cheerfully.  
"Alright."  
He stood and followed her out of the room, allowing her to hold his hand as she showed him around the castle and the gardens. He liked being able to feel her warmth, but his mind kept falling back to her words.  
They way he'd been forced to live for his entire life…

Murder and darkness was all he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter :) sorry for the late update, I'm working on a novel at the moment**

* * *

Syaoran sat on the edge of the pond watching as the tropical fish swam beneath the waters' surface. It was early morning and Sakura still wasn't awake yet, and he didn't expect her to be awake for a while.  
He was used to being awake early. Training usually started at around six, but it had been a long time since he'd been part of any sort of training program. Waking at such an early hour was just a habit for Syaoran.  
He breathed in the fresh morning air and the feeling of being free. Then, he looked over his shoulder to see Sakura attempting to sneak up behind him.  
"Darn, I was hoping to scare you." She laughed.  
"You're going to have to do better than that." He said.  
She sat down beside him, still dressed in her nightdress. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" she asked curiously. "Did you come out to see the sunrise?"  
"I don't know." He replied.  
She smiled, "Do you like the fish?" she asked.  
He looked back to the water and watched as the different coloured fish weaved their way through the water.  
"Yes."  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she said, still smiling. "I noticed you seemed a little distracted lately-you stare off into space and immerse yourself in your own world."  
Syaoran looked at her with mild surprise.  
"Will you talk to me?" She asked.

He stared back into the water for a moment, wondering what he should say. He swallowed and then went to speak. "Yesterday you said that I didn't want to lead the life I'd been forced to live all of these years, the reason I didn't pull the trigger…"  
Sakura smiled gently and lay her fingers over his. "The reason you didn't pull the trigger lies in your heart. You're the only one who can figure that out."  
"How can you trust me when I've hurt you so much?" Syaoran questioned.  
"I believe everyone should be given a chance." Sakura said softly. "I told you didn't I? That I loved you."  
"I don't understand."  
"It means I always want to be with you, no matter what." She smiled.  
Syaoran wanted that too. He wanted to be with her always, as well.  
"But there's more to it than that," Sakura said softly.  
Syaoran looked at her, slightly startled for a moment, and she giggled.  
"I mean that being in love doesn't just mean that you want to be with the person you hold dear."  
"You're confusing."  
"It takes work. Sometimes you'll argue with the person, but even so you always find a way to make up in the end. You work together to understand each other, and you accept each other's faults and still want to be with them. It's scary, and tough, but it's because you're together that you can get through it." Sakura explained.

Syaoran wondered what she meant, what it meant to be with someone in the way she was describing. He didn't want to leave her-she was the first person to give him a real choice.  
Sakura seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, and then she looked to him.  
"The other night you had a gun-don't you usually use a sword?" Sakura asked.  
Syaoran looked back to the water. "Yes."  
"Then why did you have a gun?" Sakura asked with a curious smile.  
"In your file it said that as a precaution you always keep a protective barrier up around yourself. Those bullets would have been able to break through it." He confessed.  
Sakura went pale and fell silent. Syaoran instantly knew he'd said something wrong and looked away.  
"How…how did you get that information…?" Sakura whispered. "I haven't even told Fai or Chii about that…"  
Syaoran looked to her and saw a familiar look in her eyes and on her face. It was the look he always saw when he was about to assassinate someone.  
"Are you scared?" he asked.  
Sakura looked straight at him with shock. Suddenly she seemed to calm down a little. "I'm sorry. It's just that no one should know about that…so yes, I am."  
Syaoran reached across to touch her hand as if to comfort her, but hesitated for a moment. Was it ok for him to touch her?  
She was so afraid and he wondered if there was more to her fear, but he didn't ask. He wanted to do something for her, for the girl who had offered him a choice. He carefully placed his hand over hers and Sakura looked up in surprise. Syaoran ran his thumb lightly over her skin and she seemed to relax.  
"Thank you," Sakura smiled.  
"You should head inside and get dressed." Syaoran said.  
She stood, "Alright. I'll see you at breakfast then."  
Syaoran nodded.

Breakfast was short, but nice. The princess stared into her tea and Syaoran sat in silence, thinking about what had transpired earlier that morning. Chii walked in and Sakura looked up with a smile on her face.  
"Chii, what can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully.  
"A couple of more letters arrived this morning for you to read through when you are ready." Chii answered.  
"Oh, I see." Sakura's face fell. "Thank you Chii."  
Chii left and Sakura sighed.  
"What are the letters about?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura looked up with a saddened smile. "In two weeks it will be my birthday, and on that day I will be crowned Queen… The letters are from potential suitors." She said quietly.  
"But you don't want to return their letters, do you?" He asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "I don't. But I don't have a choice."  
Syaoran looked at his hands for a moment and then looked back up to meet her eyes. "You gave me a choice to stay here with you. I think you do have a choice…"  
Sakura smiled softly, "Sometimes my choices are limited." She said.  
He stared at her and she stood, "Would you like to go out for a while?" she asked.

Syaoran stood and they headed out of the castle grounds. It was a warm day as per usual. As Sakura headed towards the castle gates Syaoran began to wonder where they were headed.  
"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked the princess.  
"Away from the palace; I thought you might like to see the city." Sakura replied with a smile.  
"But I know the city." He replied.  
"You'd know it by night, correct?" Sakura smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way." He said.  
"So, I'll show it to you during the day; the people are lovely and it's a generally peaceful country. I'm sure you'll like it." Sakura continued to smile her warm smile.

The people treated Syaoran with the same amount of respect as they did the princess as she weaved her way through the crowds of people, smiling and waving at everyone. She held his hand and didn't let go, as if she was afraid of losing him. She looked back at him and smiled cheerfully, and for the first time he returned her smile. She stopped, surprised and happy.  
"Do you like it here?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"I'm glad," Sakura said, squeezing his hand.  
But she was sure that he wouldn't have received such smiles from the citizens if they knew who he was and what he had done.  
She continued on, stopping once or twice to see how some of the fruit sellers were doing, and then continued to the tailors to pick up an order she had personally placed herself a few weeks ago.  
She opened the door to hear the bells chime which alerted the owner of the shop that someone had arrived.  
"Coming!" A sweet voice came from the back of the shop.  
Syaoran looked around at the clothing that had such delicate detail and the different styles for both men and women of all ages.

A girl with long black hair and deep purple eyes appeared from behind a rack of dresses that needed mending and smiled.  
"Oh! Princess Sakura, it's so good to see you!" the girl beamed, hugging her.  
"You know you should just call me Sakura, Tomoyo." Sakura giggled, hugging her friend back.  
"I'm guessing you're here to pick up the gown for your coronation and that other thing?" the girl named Tomoyo asked.  
"That's right." Sakura smiled.  
"Great-I'll go get them for you!" Tomoyo said as she walked to the back of the shop again, rummaging around.  
"These recent gowns of yours are beautiful." Sakura said as she examined some of the dresses.  
"Thank you! Personally I think I could have done a little better with some of the embroidery though." Tomoyo laughed as she returned with two burgundy boxes with a gold pattern around the edges and a black ribbon tied in a bow around them.  
"So, who's the handsome man?" Tomoyo asked the princess.  
"This is Syaoran; he lives with me at the castle." Sakura replied happily.  
"Well, you can carry these for Sakura then!" she said, handing him the two boxes.  
Obediently he took them from her, receiving an odd look from Tomoyo.  
"He's obedient." She commented.  
"I'm pretty sure it's only when he feels like it." Sakura half laughed, trying to cover up her lie.  
"Well, you two have a good afternoon, alright?" Tomoyo smiled.  
"We will Tomoyo, thank you so much. I'll send Chii with the payment for it later." Sakura smiled back.  
"Don't stress about it; I know you'll pay me sooner or later." Tomoyo waved as Sakura left, receiving a big smile from the princess.

As they walked through the city, Sakura remembered a spot that she used to go to often to cool down when it was hot.  
"Syaoran, do you mind if we make a little side trip?" she asked.  
"If you want." Syaoran replied.  
He followed her along a stone path that had very few people walking along it.  
The path led to a small oasis that had a large cherry blossom tree blooming over it. Pink petals fluttered through the air and landed atop the water's surface, sending small ripples along the water. "I used to come here as a child on really hot days to cool down." She said softly as she sat down by the water's edge.  
Syaoran looked at her side profile, noticing the saddened look on her face. He wondered if she was remembering something from her past, perhaps about her family, which brought him back to wondering what had happened to them-how they had died.  
"What happened to your family?" he asked.  
Sakura stayed silent. "They…they were murdered." She whispered.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about it; once I'm Queen I can search for the people who killed them." She replied.  
He looked at her out the corner of his eyes. "What will you do once you find them? Will you have the strength to kill them?" he asked darkly.  
"I'll make sure they pay for what they've done." She replied strongly.  
Syaoran wondered what she'd do, if she'd have the strength to punish them. She was too kind hearted to hurt anyone without serious repercussions.  
Sakura sighed and then adjusted her top and tied a knot in her skirt at her hip before slipping into the water. It was cool against her skin and felt soothing, her worries and fears disappearing along with the ripples on the surface of the water.  
"Can you swim?" Sakura suddenly asked Syaoran.  
"Yes."  
Sakura smiled.

Syaoran watched as she relaxed in the water, keeping cool, but he could sense another presence-it was familiar, one that he knew well.  
"Do you always spy on people?" Syaoran asked.  
Someone jumped out from the cherry blossom tree and startled Sakura. It was a young woman with waist length black hair decorated with pink roses to match her pale pink eyes. Her skin was pale and her face oval shaped-she was fit and had wide hips and a small bust. She was wearing a short pink skirt with a black singlet and black boots.  
"Hello Syaoran." She smiled.  
"Kisa…" he acknowledged her in the same emotionless manner as usual.  
"You seem to have become attached to the princess…whom you were supposed to have killed." The girl named Kisa said, looking at Sakura out the corner of her eyes.  
"I no longer work for that girl." Syaoran replied coldly.  
"Anyhow, special delivery. Upstairs sends their regards." Kisa sighed, handing him a golden envelope with a red seal.  
He gave her a cold stare as he took the envelope and shoved it inside his pocket. "Get away from here before I slit your throat." He threatened.  
Kisa backed away with her hands up in front of her. "Ok, ok, I'm leaving now-I don't feel like being murdered." She half laughed, disappearing in a cloud of sand.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran with fear. "Syaoran-who was that?" She asked.  
"An assassin, like me." He replied. "Don't worry-we don't kill unless we're ordered to. It's clear she wasn't sent to kill you."  
Sakura could feel herself beginning to lose footing. She made her way out of the water and quickly sat down, trying to regain herself.  
Syaoran remembered the conversation they had shared about the feeling of being worried. He wondered if that was the feeling he was experiencing now as he watched her struggle with herself and coming to terms with the fact that she had just barely gotten away with her life.  
"Sakura…?"  
"Yes?" she asked softly.  
"If you would allow me to…I'd like to protect you." He said.  
Sakura was surprised. This was the first time he'd made a request and shown any sign of concern for her. She smiled gently, "That's sweet," she said softly, "but I'd prefer it if you would just stay with me."  
Syaoran nodded.  
"Well, shall we head back up to the palace?" she asked.  
He stood and without thinking held his hand out to help her up. She took it and smiled.  
"Thank you, Syaoran."

Upon entering the castle, Sakura was immediately greeted by her best friend and personal maid.  
"Chii-is something the matter?" she asked upon seeing Chii's pale and panic stricken face.  
"Oh thank goodness you're safe! I don't know how-but there was an attack!" Chii cried.  
Sakura felt her blood run cold. She swallowed hard and quickly regained herself. "Tell me everything."  
Chii's eyes flicked to Syaoran for a moment and then back to Sakura. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. "You shouldn't see it-it's a nightmare." She whispered.  
"Chii, I need to know what happened. Take me there." Sakura said calmly.  
The blonde nodded reluctantly and turned, heading down the hallway. They turned the corner and a horrifying site lay before them-decapitated heads of soldiers from the guard lay on the ground by their bodies. Blood was splattered over the walls and the floor.  
Sakura felt sick.  
"Who did this?" she asked.  
"We don't know-I'm so sorry, Sakura." Chii whispered.  
"It's not your fault Chii. I'm sorry you had to see this." Sakura said softly.  
Syaoran stared at the hellish scene in front of him and then looked to Chii. "Was anything left behind at the scene?" he asked.  
"What?" she asked.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura briefly and then began his explanation. "Sometimes there may be messages hidden in the killing." He said.  
"There wasn't anything left behind." Chii said.  
Syaoran nodded. "Alright. Sakura, I think this was a warning." He said.  
Sakura looked to him with shock. "If this is a warning then what is to come? I can't have more of my people put in danger because of me!"  
Syaoran looked back to the scene that was being cleaned up and the bodies moved.  
"More assassins." He replied simply.  
Sakura covered her mouth with her hand.  
"Sakura, let's come away from here. You should try and eat something for lunch…" Chii said softly.  
Sakura nodded, and Syaoran followed.

She sat down at the neatly laid out table but didn't have much of an appetite. It was her favourite soup and she guessed that Chii had probably requested for it to be made in hopes that she would at least eat something. Fai and Chii stood by quietly and Syaoran sat across from Sakura.  
Remembering the envelope he was given, he reached inside his pocket and Fai stepped in front of him.  
"Fai, what are you doing!?" Sakura shrieked.  
"He could have something dangerous." The guard said.  
"Careful not to cut yourself on this _lethal_ envelope." Syaoran muttered as he pulled out the envelope and handed it to Fai.  
Fai took it and opened it, reading the contents carefully and whispering something to Chii. She left quickly and then he looked back to Syaoran.  
"Where did you get this letter from?" Fai asked.  
"A girl named Kisa from the organisation I used to work for." Syaoran replied.  
"What's the name of the organisation?" Fai continued to question, looking at the seal on the envelope.  
"…I cannot tell you that in open spaces." The former assassin said coldly.  
"Why not?" Fai asked.  
"Do you really want your princess to die?" He asked.  
Fai backed off, realising what Syaoran was saying; it was possible that there were spies within the castle.  
"Alright, what should we do?" Fai asked.  
Syaoran looked away. "It's hard to say. But I'd assume that they would send assassins when Sakura is at her most vulnerable." He replied.  
"At the ball?"  
Syaoran nodded. "She's expecting to be attacked, but at the ball there will be countless guests and presumably security will be tight. However, these assassins are trained to fit in with the crowd." Syaoran explained.  
"Can we trust you to help keep her safe?" Fai asked.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura. "If I can protect her, then I would like to."  
Fai seemed to accept this and nodded. "We appreciate your help."  
Sakura stood, "I should go read and respond to those letters that arrived this morning." She said, and left the hall without eating a single bite.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a calm evening and few clouds dotted the sky. Sakura was standing out on her balcony, remembering the horrific site she had witnessed just a few days ago. She breathed in the fresh air, allowing it to fill her lungs, and then exhaled.  
She looked up as Syaoran came to stand beside her and sighed.  
"Syaoran…"  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." She said.  
"I didn't get dragged into anything." He said. "This is possibly my fault."  
"What-no! Syaoran, don't blame yourself." She said softly.  
He looked away for a moment before returning to meet her eyes. "You shouldn't either."  
Sakura smiled, "I know."  
Syaoran lifted his hand to cup her cheek and the other to pull her into an embrace. Sakura immediately returned his hug, feeling relaxed in his hold.  
"Syaoran?"  
"What?"  
"Could you tell me more about your family…?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"I don't remember much. I was seven when they were killed."  
"I'm sorry."

There was silence between them and Sakura looked up at him, "If you want to talk about it, you can." She said softly. "But you don't have to."  
"The same people who killed my parents are the same people who took me and raised me to be a killer." He told her.  
Sakura felt as if she could feel all of his worries and fears and his hopes through their shared contact. "Are you afraid of losing me?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
She smiled, "That's ok. I'm not going anywhere." She said.  
"How can you say that?" he asked.  
"Because I trust in you and Fai, and the guards to keep me safe." Sakura said softly. "So I know I'll be ok."

Syaoran hugged her tighter, parting a little and looking into her emerald eyes. She gazed back as he leant into her, and she closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers. The kiss was tender and sweet and Sakura completely lost herself to him.  
He finally parted and she looked up at him with soft eyes.  
"We should get some rest, don't you think?" she smiled.  
Syaoran tucked some pale hair behind her ear and turned to walk back inside with Sakura following him. She slipped beneath the covers and Syaoran joined her before she turned off the lamp.

Sakura woke to the sun shining through the windows and onto her face and the sound of running water from the shower. Syaoran wasn't beside her so she assumed he was occupying the bathroom and sat up, stretching her arms and legs.  
The water shut off, indicating that Syaoran had finished his shower, so before he could walk out Sakura quickly stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a fresh set of clothes for herself and changing quickly.  
Syaoran stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at Sakura who was hastily running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it neat.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
Sakura looked up to see him dressed and smiled quickly. "Nothing!" she said.  
He furrowed his brows and shook his head.  
Sakura slipped her feet into her delicate flats and looked out the window. She smiled and turned to Syaoran, "I'm going to go find Chii, alright?"  
He nodded, watching as she bounced out the door.

He proceeded with pulling on his own shoes and left the room, heading down the hallway. He came across the hall where the few guards had been attacked and killed, all signs of blood and death gone.  
"I'm surprised the princess isn't with you."  
Syaoran looked up to see Fai approaching.  
"She went to find Chii." Syaoran said.  
Fai nodded and then noticed the disturbed look on Syaoran's face.  
"Is something on your mind?" he asked.  
"Sakura told me that her family was murdered…do you know what happened?" he asked.  
Fai sighed, "Her parents were away on business in another country, and on the day they were meant to come back, they died."  
Syaoran looked at him curiously. "You seem to have a different view of things."  
Fai smiled, "You should probably head for the dining hall."  
The conversation dismissed, Syaoran continued down the hall on his own.

Sakura entered the dining hall quietly, not saying a word. Her expression seemed rather sad and as she cast a quick glance at Syaoran she gave him a small smile. He wondered what she had spoken to Chii about and why it was making her so upset.  
Sakura sat down in silence and started eating her meal.

* * *

Approaching Sakura who was lying beneath the biggest cherry blossom tree in the garden, Syaoran sat down beside her and stared ahead. Sakura ran her fingers over the smooth blades of grass and sighed.  
"The sun feels nice." She said.  
"Sakura, this morning you seemed…"  
"I know." Sakura smiled. "I was acting weird."  
"You're hiding something." Syaoran said bluntly.  
Sakura sat up and rested her cheek on her knee, "I didn't go to see Chii. I had to see Jase, the family doctor."  
Syaoran stayed quiet and Sakura released a small sigh, "I haven't told you about my illness, have I?" she asked.  
"No."  
"When I was a baby I was diagnosed with it-the fevers wouldn't go away and my parents were worried that I wouldn't survive. Doctor's all over the country tried everything, but Jase was from a different country with more developed medicines and technology. He offered to look after me, and the medicine he gave me stopped the fevers for a time…" she explained softly.  
"Did the medicine stop working?" he asked.  
"No. In fact it works just fine, but the illness is incurable. I'm stuck with it for life." She said sadly.  
"Did he tell you something this morning?" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "No…I just wasn't sure how to tell you."  
"You were worried…about me?" he asked.  
"A little, yes." She said softly.  
Syaoran felt a little flustered and Sakura smiled cheerfully. "It's only a week until the ball. I hope everything will be ok."  
"It will be fine." He said quietly.  
Sakura looked to him with a warm smile. "Thank you Syaoran..." she said softly. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked.  
"Alright." He said, standing up with her.

It was late afternoon and the sun was already setting by the time they headed back to the castle. Sakura was exhausted so Syaoran was carrying her back while she slept. As he walked in silence, his mind wondered back to what Fai had said earlier about Sakura's parents, which lead him to wonder about the real reason Sakura's parents had died. If she wanted the truth, she might not be able to accept it.  
"What's the time…?" Sakura mumbled.  
"Time for your maid to start panicking." Syaoran replied dully.  
"When did you start making jokes?" Sakura asked tiredly.  
"Sorry."  
"No-it's ok, express yourself." Sakura smiled into his shoulder.  
Syaoran stopped and let her down so she could walk. "Thank you for carrying me." Sakura said.  
He gave her a small smile and Sakura slipped her hand into his while they walked up the stairs and through the doors.

Dinner was peaceful. Sakura spent her time after dinner occupying the lounge room and looking through and old photo album she had found earlier in the day. Syaoran walked in and spotted her looking at the moving figures in the photos and was curious.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.  
Sakura looked up and smiled. "Come sit," she said.  
He walked around and sat beside her on the soft couch, looking at the photographs. They were of her when she was younger, a documentation of her life from when she was born.  
The page was open on a page of a little toddler in a white dress with a big smile on her face and her big green eyes staring up at the camera.  
"How old were you?" Syaoran asked.  
"Hmm…About three and a half, I think. I wonder if it says here…?" She mumbled as she scanned the page. "Mum didn't write it here-she must have forgotten to." She laughed.  
She turned the page, revealing a few more photographs. Sakura smiled at the memories and showed Syaoran a photo of herself when she was five. She looked really unimpressed in her pale yellow dress and formal shoes.  
"This was my fifth birthday. We held a ball and I really didn't want to go-I was terrified of the adults." She laughed.  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
"I eventually warmed up to the crowd…I didn't like it, but it was alright." She replied with a small shrug. "Hmm…what else is in here…?"  
She turned the page again, revealing to him the next lot of photographs and slowly turning the pages into her teen years. The final photograph was of Sakura and her parents, taken when she had turned twenty. She ran her fingers across the photograph's surface with a sombre expression, and then a soft and gentle smile made its way across her face.  
"I wish they were here," she said, "I wish you could meet them."  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and then she looked up. "I guess you never got a chance to do anything like this, did you?" she asked.  
Syaoran shook his head, "No."  
"Let's take a photo together then!" Sakura smiled.  
Syaoran looked at her with confusion, "What?"  
"It will be fun! We'll take one tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok, I guess…" he replied.  
Sakura's smile brightened. "Great!"

* * *

It was sunny as usual the next day, and as Sakura sat besides Syaoran at the edge of the pond she couldn't help but giggle. He seemed a bit awkward and not really sure what to do as he sat there feeling self conscious (as Sakura had described it earlier), when she figured out what was wrong. Chii had begrudgingly agreed to take a couple of photo's for Sakura, and she lifted the camera to her eye.  
"Alright-smile you two! I better get a picture with Sakura later…" she mumbled.  
Before Chii could take the photo, Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's shoulders and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Chii managed to catch the moment perfectly.  
Sakura smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as Chii took the next photograph.  
"I'll go have these printed for you." She said with a sigh.  
"Wait, Chii-go find Fai; we'll take one with the four of us." Sakura said.  
"Alright!" Chii beamed and ran up to the castle, pulling Fai down to the pond and setting up the camera's timer.  
"Why are we doing this?" Fai asked.  
"Because it's good to do these things." Sakura smiled.  
Chii jumped in besides Sakura and hugged her friend while Fai sat besides Chii looking rather placid. The camera took the photo and then Chii picked it up and headed back to the castle with it.  
"How are you feeling?" Fai asked Sakura.  
"I'm ok. How are the other soldiers?"  
"Shaken, but ready." Fai replied.  
Sakura nodded and then turned her attention back to Syaoran. "Let's head back inside. We'll be able to see the photo's in a few hours." She smiled.  
"Ok," Syaoran replied.  
Sakura pulled him back up to the castle and inside, and Fai followed.

They were quiet as they sat in the lounge room together. Sakura was going over a few letters, trying not to cringe, and put them away before looking up. She noticed Syaoran seemed a little distracted as he looked at his phone, and she smiled.  
"Is something the matter?" She asked.  
"No." He replied.  
Sakura walked over and sat beside him. "Did you get a message?" she asked casually.  
He turned his phone over in his hand and then put it down. "Yeah."  
"Who from?" she asked.  
"Yuui."  
Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She'd heard that name before-could it be?  
No, that was impossible.  
"Who is that?" she asked instead.  
"He basically raised and trained me." Syaoran replied.  
"You must care for him." Sakura smiled.  
Syaoran looked away, "I don't know."  
She leant her head against his shoulder, "What did he say?"  
"Not to do anything stupid, basically."  
"He's worried about you." Sakura told him.  
"Worried about me?"  
"That's how it sounds to me. So, do your best not to get hurt, ok?"  
Syaoran stayed silent for a moment, pondering over her words. He'd never known anyone to care about others back at that organisation. He wondered if maybe Sakura was right, but he decided not to think about it too much.


	5. Chapter 5

The ball was fast approaching and Sakura was feeling worried about the coming evenings events. She knew of the possible dangers but she also knew that her guards wouldn't let her down and neither would Syaoran.  
She sat beneath the old cherry blossom tree thinking about everything that could go wrong while weaving together pink and white daisies with clover and grass, making a flower crown. She smiled at the memories she shared with her deceased mother, who had taught her how to make the beautiful crowns.

She looked over at Syaoran who had fallen asleep on the grass and giggled a little. She couldn't help but find it cute. Sakura released a small sigh and continued with her flower crown. Syaoran shifted beside her and sat up, noticing what she was doing.  
"What is that?" he asked.  
"You're awake," Sakura smiled.  
"Yes."  
Sakura looked at the finished flower crown in her hands and then smiled again, "It's a flower crown."  
He jolted as she dropped it on his head and Sakura laughed a little.  
"Surprise!" she smiled.  
Syaoran returned her smile, "Are you ready for the ball?" he asked.  
"Hardly." Sakura giggled, "I'll have to greet every prince in the room."  
Syaoran cringed. He didn't like the idea of her being with someone else and almost desperately wrapped her in a protective hold.  
Sakura, surprised by his sudden movement, worried. "Syaoran? Did I say something to upset you…?"  
He stayed silent for a moment and then finally found the will to speak. "Will you have to get engaged?" he asked.  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his frame. "It's a formality I can't avoid…"  
"I don't want you to go." He said.  
"Who said I was going anywhere?" she laughed.  
"But…you said…"  
Sakura pulled back and gazed into his amber eyes with love and affection. "I chose you, if you'll have me…?" she said softly.  
Syaoran thought he was hearing things. His breath caught in his throat.  
Perhaps being married wouldn't be so bad. It would be different from his usual lifestyle, a big step away from his old life. Maybe, just maybe, he could live in peace with her, with the girl whom he had fallen in love with.

He nodded and Sakura smiled softly.  
"I promise I won't leave you." She told him.  
Syaoran pulled her close again and didn't let go for a long time.

…

The ballroom was crowded with guests by evening. Sakura looked out into the crowd from behind the curtains and bit her lip anxiously. The ceremony had been earlier in the day and there hadn't been any disruptions so far, which was a relief. Now all that was left to do was get through the evening ball.  
Soft music sounded throughout the ballroom and there was laughter somewhere. She wasn't paying attention to the footsteps behind her and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She span around to see Syaoran standing in front of her and sighed with relief.  
"You scared me," she said.  
"Sorry."  
She shook her head and smiled. "It's fine."

There was silence between them and she suddenly became very aware of the waiting crowd in the ballroom. Sakura sighed and turned, heading out into the crowd with Syaoran following behind.

They passed many couples all dressed in formal clothing and glamorous jewels. Sakura stopped as she came face to face with a prince her age; he was tall with pale skin and cold hazel eyes. His hair was a light sandy colour and neat. Syaoran recognised the cold look in his eyes and grabbed Sakura's hand quickly before she could even greet him with a polite "hello". She looked to him and gave him a comforting smile before turning back to the prince.

"Good evening," she greeted politely.  
"Good evening, your grace." He nodded, "I hope you're finding your evening to be pleasant?"  
She smiled despite Syaoran's worried grip on her hand. "Yes-it's a beautiful night; I'm so pleased it hasn't rained."  
"Yes. I've heard that the monsoon's heavy rains have been causing you quite a bit of grief." He drawled. "So, who is your partner this evening?" he then asked, gesturing to Syaoran.  
Syaoran stepped up to Sakura's side and she looked to him briefly before returning her attention to the prince.  
"This is my fiancé, Syaoran." She introduced.  
The prince looked him up and down and held his hand out for him to shake. Syaoran took it, though there was no tolerance towards each other.  
"A pleasure to meet you." The prince said.  
"…Likewise." Syaoran returned.  
"And what country might your family govern?"  
Sakura looked to Syaoran who was calm and hardly looked worried by the question. She wondered how he would answer but was sure he wouldn't let her down.  
"We don't govern any country," he replied honestly, "I'm from a noble family here."  
"I see. And how did you two meet?"  
"Through business."  
Sakura had to hide her amusement so as to not give herself away. He may as well have been telling the truth for the most part, except for his family lineage, as they had met through business in a sick and twisted sense.  
The prince stayed quiet, assessing the situation at hand, and then seemed bored. "Well then, have a good evening." He said, and then turned to find someone else to talk to.

Once he was gone, Syaoran looked down at what he was holding. It was a small vile with a clear liquid in it, and seeing the small piece of glass in his hand, Sakura looked to him with a mixture of confusion and anxiety.  
"Syaoran, what is that?" she asked.  
"Poison." He murmured, looking back up to see if he could find the prince they had just spoken to.  
"What? But how did you-"

"I pulled it from his sleeve when we shook hands." He answered quickly.  
She looked down at her feet, "I see. That's why you didn't want me too close to him."  
"One drop would have been all it took." He murmured and put the vile in his pocket to discard later. He took her hand again and they continued walking through the crowd, undisturbed for a time.

They met Chii among the crowd who was accompanied by Fai. Syaoran turned to Sakura, feeling it was safe to leave her with the two while he went to speak with the guards.  
"Stay here-don't move away from them." He told her.  
"But-"  
"I won't be long," he promised and then disappeared into the crowd.  
Sakura sighed heavily and looked to Chii who was dressed in a simple pale blue dress. "I hope he doesn't do anything reckless…"  
"I doubt he will." Chii smiled.  
Sakura wished she could share her friend's optimism. She sighed, "I'd like to get some fresh air; would you care to accompany me?"  
"Of course." Chii replied and followed Sakura to the gardens.

Sakura looked to the starry sky and breathed in the fresh air. It reminded her of the night that Syaoran had come to stay with her and she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders as the wind blew a cool breeze.  
"Chii, what do you think of Syaoran?" she asked.  
Chii sighed, "It doesn't matter what I think. The only thing that matters is whether you trust him."  
"Of course I trust him!" Sakura cried.  
Chii smiled, "I'm aware-trust me. But…are you sure you're ok with making such a decision? Marrying him, I mean. He is a…"  
Sakura looked to the floor, but before she could give her answer, she heard footsteps and looked up to see the prince from earlier. She smiled and tried her best not to give away any sign that she was uncomfortable.  
"What can I do for you?"  
The prince looked around, "I was looking for that fiancé of yours." He answered, bored.  
"I'm sorry, he's a little busy at the moment." Sakura replied.  
"Is that so? Then would you mind if I waited? There's something I'd like to get back."  
A sense of unease fell over Sakura but she agreed anyway. "Of course."  
Chii's pager buzzed and she sighed, "Will you be alright for two minutes? Fai wants me to check something."  
Sakura nodded absent minded, forgetting Syaoran's warning. Chii wandered back inside and left Sakura alone and incredibly vulnerable, allowing the prince to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

Syaoran had finished speaking with the guard and was making his way back through the crowd when he saw Chii talking to one of the guards. Sakura wasn't with her and for a moment it seemed like he was going to panic; he surveyed the room and spotted the gentle colour of her dress by the doorway to the garden. He quickly made his way over, pushing through the crowds as quickly as possible and ignoring his lessons of etiquette. Finally, he stepped out into the fresh air of night and his eyes narrowed at what he saw: Sakura, pushed up against the wall and looking terrified as the prince threatened her.  
Syaoran grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him away from Sakura, freeing her. The prince looked at him with distaste, "You're quick to figure out what's going on."  
"I make it my job." Syaoran replied.  
Chii came rushing out and gasped at what she saw.  
"Well, don't bother wasting your time-she'll end up dead in the end anyway." The prince snarled.  
Chii cried out for the guards and they escorted the prince away, leaving Sakura with Syaoran and Chii.  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's shoulders, "I thought I told you not to leave their side!"  
"It's my fault-I left her for a minute to speak with the guards. I didn't think-a minute…" Chii confessed, tears filling her eyes.  
Syaoran shook his head and sighed. Sakura, seeing the worry on his face, smiled softly. "I'm ok. See? I'm not hurt."  
"But you could have been." He protested.  
"Yes, but I'm here." She said as she placed a gentle hand over his. "Now, shall we go back inside?"  
He was about to protest when he noticed her shaking hands. He calmed himself and nodded.

The night carried on. Sakura met new guests and introduced Syaoran, who continued on with his story of being from a noble family. He told it well, almost to the point even Sakura believed him. They danced, drank and laughed.  
Finally the night came to an ending. Many guests had left, leaving Sakura in the ballroom with Syaoran, Chii and Fai.  
"That was an eventful night." The blonde sighed.  
"Indeed it was." Chii agreed.  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you both for your support, and of course to Syaoran for being at my side."  
Syaoran looked away, hiding his face.  
"Oh, it seems we still have a guest." Sakura said.

They looked over to see one of the guards approaching; behind him was a tall figure, one Syaoran recognised almost immediately.  
He stepped in front of her protectively and Sakura looked to him with confusion, "Syaoran, what's going on?"  
"Stay behind me."  
She did so and looked back over to see who it was.

Fai was in a state of shock upon seeing the newcomer; the blonde who mirrored his looks looked at him and waved before turning his attention to those in front of him.  
"An ambassador who does not give his name wishes to speak with you, my queen." The guard spoke apprehensively.  
"He may speak." Sakura said gently.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran protested.  
"I just want to hear what he has to say." Sakura said.  
He sighed and then turned his attention back to the blonde.

"Well Syaoran, this is certainly a surprise. Not only did you fail to kill her, but you've fallen in love with her."  
"Hello Yuui." Syaoran murmured.  
"Her grace is tired from this evening's events, please state your reason for coming." Chii spoke firmly.  
"Ah, yes of course. I was instructed to pass along an invitation to a dinner party." Yuui said, removing an envelope from his pocket and passing it over. Syaoran glared at him and he smiled, "It's not lethal, no need to make such a face."  
Syaoran eyed him closely for a moment and then took the envelope. He unsealed it and removed the parchment, which had written upon it an invitation. Syaoran read it and then passed it to Sakura. She read it and then looked up to meet Yuui's eyes.  
"Why do you give me this?" she asked.  
"I'm simply doing my job." He replied honestly.  
"When is the reply due?" she then asked.  
"I was hoping to leave with one."  
Sakura looked back to the letter in her hands. She lifted the letter and tore it in half, "I decline."  
"Are you sure? You could have learned something valuable." Yuui said.  
"This evening I was nearly murdered. There may have been many more times tonight in which someone tried to take my life. The only reason I'm alive is because of Syaoran and those who have ensured my safety. I won't put myself in any more danger than I am already in." She spoke calmly.  
"I understand. That was probably a wise move, your grace." He said thoughtfully. "Well, I shall be on my way."  
"Have a pleasant evening." Sakura replied.

Yuui was escorted by the same guard out of the ballroom. Fai was still in shock and Syaoran was still tense.  
"Let's head off to bed." Sakura murmured. "We can discuss this matter in the morning."  
Syaoran looked to her and she took his hand, leading him back to their room and shutting the door behind her.  
"Is there something the matter?" she asked.  
Syaoran looked at the floor in front of him. "Are you sure you won't go to that dinner party?" he asked.  
Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Do you want me to go?"  
"Well…no, but he was right about the information. You could have found out something." He murmured.  
She held his hand in hers, "I'll find out information in other ways," she smiled, "Let's get some sleep."

 **Sorry for the late update (again, ugh) hope you enjoyed it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Sakura sat with Syaoran, Chii and Fai in the study. Her eyes shifted from each individual, gauging each of their expressions carefully.  
Chii, not huge on stretching silences, sighed, "What would this meeting have been about, Syaoran?" she asked.  
He shrugged, "I'm not terribly sure, but if I had to hazard a guess, it would have been to make some kind of deal with certain leaders or nobles." He answered.  
Sakura frowned, "Doesn't she want me dead, though?"  
"She does. But perhaps because you're not easy to get to, she's decided the next best thing is to bargain." Syaoran murmured.  
"Did I make the wrong choice?" Sakura asked.  
"No, I think you made the right choice. It's more than likely she would have just killed you anyway."  
She sighed heavily, "Very well then… What would be the best way to go about these people, Syaoran?"  
"It will be tricky…I don't know if you've already guessed, but the person at the top is a noble." He glanced out the window briefly as something glinted in the sun. "Get down!"

Sakura leapt to the side seconds before the window shattered and showered glass over her figure. She gasped with pain as the glass bit and cut into her skin. After several seconds of silence, she opened her eyes and glanced around, finding that Syaoran had shielded her from most of the glass. His shoulder bled heavily.

Fai took a few steps across the room and picked up a piece of bloodied silver from the ground. "It's a bullet." He murmured.

"Have it analysed," Syaoran stood, swaying on his feet but quickly steadied himself.  
Sakura followed and Chii frowned, "Both of you to the medical wing, now."

* * *

Jase, a man in his early thirties and dark haired with pale blue eyes, finished removing the last shard of glass from Sakura's arm and carefully cleaned it. Syaoran sat next to her with his arm in a sling and his shoulder neatly bandaged.  
"There," he murmured, "That should do it."  
"Thank you, Jase." Sakura smiled.  
"You're incredibly lucky that he was there with you." Jase nodded to Syaoran. "Take care of yourselves. If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
Sakura stood with Syaoran and they left the wing in silence.

She stopped halfway down the hall towards the study and Syaoran turned to her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Syaoran, I'm sorry you got hurt. Thank you for protecting me." She whispered.  
"It's my priority." He murmured.

She took in a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "While I appreciate your protection, please make sure to keep yourself safe as well."  
He looked away, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do in a situation like this."  
She hugged him, taking him by surprise. No words were spoken for several minutes as they stood holding each other until finally Sakura parted. She gently squeezed his hand and smiled, "Chii will be waiting, let's go."

* * *

Sakura hardly slept that night. Images of that days earlier events replayed over and over in her mind, forming a dreadful knot of anxiety in her chest and almost making it hard to breathe. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, needing to walk off some of her excess energy. After splashing her face with some cool water, she meandered down to the kitchen.

The lights were still on, alerting her that the cook was still present in the kitchen. She knocked on the door cautiously before entering and was greeted by the tall gentleman. He looked surprised upon seeing the smiling Queen.  
"Your grace-hello."  
"What are you still doing in the kitchen at this late hour?" she asked curiously.  
He blushed, "I just finished cleaning up. I'm about to leave." He confessed. "Can I get you anything?"  
"No-I'm fine." She smiled.  
The cook nodded, "Very well. Have a good evening, your grace."  
"Thank you."

Sakura turned and made her way out to the dining hall, seating herself in the dark. She buried her face in her hands; she was at a loss for what to do.  
"You shouldn't be walking around on your own."  
Sakura glanced up and spotted Fai standing at the door. She sighed, "You scared me."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." The blonde apologised and walked over.  
"How did you know I was awake?" Sakura asked.  
"Syaoran told me you'd left the room. He wasn't too sure what to do to help you." Fai answered with a small smile.  
Sakura smiled a little, "I see."  
"So, what's on your mind this evening?" Fai sat down beside her and she sighed.  
"I'm scared." She confessed.  
"A natural reaction in this situation." Fai tried to assure her.  
She shook her head. "No…this is something worse." She whispered. "Fai, the people Syaoran used to work for-they knew I kept a protective barrier around myself at all times." She whispered.  
Fai blinked with surprise. "I didn't even know that."  
"Exactly. I've told no one about this, so how could they know?" tears slid down her cheeks. "How do I protect my people, Fai? How do I keep my friends and family safe?"  
Fai placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "We don't know how this could turn out. But I'm sure, as you always say, everything will surely be alright."  
Sakura wiped her tears from her face and smiled, "Thank you."  
"Anytime,"  
Sakura stood, "I'll head back to bed now."  
"Sleep well." Fai replied.

Sakura made her way back to her room feeling only a little better and closed the door behind her quietly. She looked over to see Syaoran sitting up, looking a little awkward and unsure of himself.  
She walked over and sat down on her side of the bed, "Thank you for worrying about me." She smiled.  
He lowered his eyes and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her frame and she sighed contentedly.  
"Let's get some sleep." She said softly.  
"Sakura, I…"  
She looked at him and smiled. He shook his head, "Never mind."  
"You sure?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"Ok," Sakura lay down and he followed, turning off the lamp.

* * *

Sakura spent the next day sorting through and signing paperwork and did the same the following day. Syaoran spent his time talking to the soldiers about how the assassins who would come for Sakura were trained and what the best ways to combat them were.

On one evening when Fai and Syaoran were free, Sakura convinced the pair to play a game for the evening. Chii had picked out monopoly.  
"Syaoran, do you know how to play?" Sakura asked him as he sat down.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Good. This should be easy then." Chii said.  
After sorting everything out, they began playing.

Sakura fell asleep halfway through the game and so they decided to stop not long after. Syaoran carried her back to the bedroom and lay her on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her before he changed and slipped in beside her.

Syaoran woke in the morning to the sound of running water and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He assumed Sakura was in the shower and stood up to get dressed.  
He heard the water shut off as he peeled his shirt off over his head, wincing at the sharp pain from the wound in his shoulder and arm.  
"Oh Syaoran, you're awake."  
He quickly pulled a clean shirt down over his head and turned to meet Sakura's gentle gaze.  
"Did you sleep ok?" she asked.  
"I slept fine." He answered.  
"What will you be doing today?" she asked as she crossed the room to place her washing in her basket.  
"Fai wants to know more about the training assassins undergo." Syaoran replied.  
She nodded, "I see. I need to talk with you about something a little later as well, when you have time."  
He looked puzzled, "What about?"  
"I know it's sudden…but it's to set a date for the wedding."

He felt his heart miss a beat. Wedding. Their wedding. It felt unreal.  
"Oh." Was all he managed to choke out.  
She looked a bit concerned and a little hurt. "Look, you don't have to do this…"  
His head shot up and fear squeezed at his lungs. "I-I want to be with you." He said.  
Sakura smiled softly and crossed the floor, leaning up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. "As long as you're sure." She whispered.  
He wrapped his arms around her frame and breathed in her sweet flowery scent. They stood in their gentle embrace for a long time until she parted.  
"It's time for breakfast." She said, and led him out of the room by his hand.

After eating, Syaoran sat with Fai explaining the system of training they went through. He drew up a basic diagram of the ranks to allow for better understanding as he explained.  
"Children are usually trained in large groups. Those who show promise are taken and put in someone's care-they're the second rank from the bottom. Generally, their missions are pretty small and basic." Syaoran said.  
"Define basic." Fai murmured.  
"Sabotaging an escort or messing with mail." Syaoran shrugged.  
"Alright, what do the middle ranks do?"  
"Usually while honing their fighting and assassinating skills, they collect information and assassinate small targets. Such as perhaps a shop owner or small businessman." Syaoran replied, "The higher ranks are assigned the more difficult targets, and their training is specially tailored to their abilities."  
Fai frowned, "And what rank were you?"  
He sighed heavily. "I was in the top rank. No one else has moved to that rank since I was placed there."  
"How many others in your rank are there?" Fai asked, "Who else may come after the Queen?"  
"There's one other."  
"Who is he?"  
"It's a woman. Her name is Shana." Syaoran murmured. "I haven't heard from her in a while, so I don't know if she'll be sent to hurt Sakura or not."  
Fai nodded, "What does she look like?"  
"I don't know anymore. To protect ourselves, our identities are kept secret from people in the same rank."  
"For what purpose?"  
Syaoran frowned, "Things can go wrong. They also like to keep us on our toes, I suppose."  
Fai cursed.  
"Sorry." Syaoran apologised.  
"It's fine. You can't help it, I suppose." The blonde looked thoughtful and shook his head. "Thank you for your explanation."  
"Ask if there's anything you don't understand. I want to help." Syaoran said honestly.  
Fai smiled, "Thank you."  
Syaoran stood, about to leave.  
"Syaoran."  
He looked up and met Fai's blue eyes.  
"Look after her."  
Syaoran understood that by 'her' he meant Sakura. "I will."

Sakura was sitting at her desk drinking a hot cup of rose tea when Syaoran entered. She smiled at him and offered him a seat, which he gladly took.  
"Did you manage to explain everything ok?" she asked.  
"He seemed to understand." Syaoran replied.  
She nodded, "That's good."  
"I hope it's of use," he said quietly.  
"It will be when the time is right." Sakura assured him kindly and he nodded. She seemed so sure that he didn't doubt her words and even felt relieved.  
"Sakura?"  
"What is it?" she smiled.  
He shook his head after a moment, "It's nothing."  
She looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed. "Well, shall we look at dates?"

Syaoran nodded and she picked up the planner Chii had given her, flipping open to the date. He watched as she turned pages, each page full of appointments and events Sakura had to attend as the ruler of Clow. She kept flicking pages until she was in the early months of Spring.  
"What do you think of having the wedding in spring?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"I'm fine with that," he replied, not overly fussed with what time of year they'd be married in.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"Positive."  
She laughed, "Alright, I'll have Chii book in a date."  
He blushed and looked away.

Sakura looked back through her planner and sighed softly. "I'm so busy over the next few months…"  
"Could I have a look at that?" Syaoran asked.  
She looked puzzled, but handed the small book over to him. Syaoran read through the pages, making mental notes as he went.  
"Syaoran, what is it?" she asked.  
"There are often certain events that you're more likely to be targeted at than others. If I know what these events are, I can give some insight." He answered.  
"Is there anything coming up soon where I could be…" she trailed off, fidgeting with her pen.  
"There's a ball being held at a governor's estate… and a celebratory party for an ambassador?" he frowned, "Why would you need to go to something like that?"  
She smiled, "I'm to present them with a plaque. He helped save a number of lives recently. He doesn't know I'll be there."  
"Alright…"  
"You don't seem worried about any of my trips to hospitals or schools. Why? Wouldn't that be the best time to kill me?"  
"Yes and no. You're often more alert to possible threats when visiting schools or hospitals. You also have that barrier around you, keeping you safe from harm. At a party you eat and drink-someone could easily slip poison into it when you're not looking." He explained.  
Sakura felt the blood drain from her face as he mentioned the barrier.  
"How can your organisation find out information about someone when they've never spoken about it?" she whispered.  
"You mean like your barrier?" he asked.  
She nodded. Syaoran frowned.  
"I…I'm not sure."

She smiled timidly, "Thank you, Syaoran."  
He stood and hesitated for a brief minute, then reached out to touch her hand. She welcomed his warmth and threaded her fingers through his.  
"I promise I won't let you die." Syaoran added quietly.  
She looked into his deep amber eyes and saw his earnest promise reflected there. She was sure he would keep that promise, absolutely sure, and she had no doubts. She stood and hugged him, relaxing into his warmth, and he rested his cheek on her hair.  
"I know." She whispered.

 **Hello! Sorry i've updated so late, life happened. But, i'm writing all the chapters on my ipad as i have spare time, I just have to type them up on my computer. Hopefully I'll upload another chapter soon. I have every intention of finishing this story!**

 **Now, back to Syaoran and his promise-will that come back to bite him? Who knows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry i haven't updated in such a long time, but I have a computer now, so it'll happen more often! I have most of this story typed out, so all I have to do is...upload it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nurses and doctors rushed about the hospital as they delivered medication to patients or tended to the sick. Sakura and Syaoran carefully made their way to the children's ward, dodging doctors and nurses alike.  
One child was being wheeled quickly down the hall, probably to surgery.  
"It's a lot busier today." Sakura murmured, "I hope everything is alright."  
A nurse spotted Sakura and quickly hurried over, "Your grace-I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
"There's a new virus going around among the children. It can be deadly for adults, and we don't want you falling ill." The nurse explained.  
Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand and moved to pull her away, but she didn't budge. "Wait-is there nothing I can do for the families?"  
"Please, just let us do our job." The nurse replied, and having nothing more to say to the young queen, hurried away to tend to another child.

Sakura stared at her surroundings until Syaoran squeezed her hand. "Sakura, there's nothing we can do here." He said.  
She sighed softly and walked with him out of the ward, taking a seat in the cafeteria. She stared at the table in front of her while Syaoran ordered a hot drink for her and himself.  
He placed the cup down in front of her and she wrapped her fingers around its warmth.  
"Sakura?"  
She looked up and met his eyes.  
"You know Chii and Fai wouldn't have let you take another step, don't you?" he asked.  
"I know," she said, "I'm just frustrated."

He held her gaze and she lowered her eyes. "I…wish I wasn't so vulnerable to illness." She said.  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid there isn't."  
She finished her coffee and stood to put the empty cup in the bin. She returned and gave a small sigh, "Alright, let's go and see these other patients."

…

After a long day of talking with ill patients, the pair finally headed back to the castle. The sun was setting and dinner was ready right as they stepped through the castle doors. Tired and hungry, the pair made their way to the dining room.

After eating, Sakura sat in the lounge room playing chess with Fai. Meanwhile, Syaoran quietly read an old history book while Chii watched the game.  
"So there's a new virus going around?" Fai asked.  
Sakura nodded, "They said that for the most part only children are infected, but for the few adults who did get it, it proved fatal."  
"Those poor kids." Chii murmured.  
"I hope they find a way to treat it…" Sakura added.  
"All of the doctors are talented people. I'm sure they will." Fai smiled, "Checkmate, by the way."  
Sakura cursed, "I blew it."  
"Would you like to play another game?" Fai asked.  
"One more, and then I'll head to bed. Tomorrow's another long day, after all." Sakura replied.  
"Of course."  
Sakura set up the board again and they started a new game.

After losing a second time in a row, Sakura laughed and headed for bed with Syaoran behind her. He watched her as she changed and tiredly crawled into bed, and changed and climbed in beside her, switching off the lamp for her.  
While Sakura fell asleep within minutes, Syaoran lay in the dark wondering about Sakura's illness and what exactly it was. He guessed, from how she spoke about it, it could be quite debilitating at times and could get serious very quickly. He deeply hoped she wouldn't fall ill, unable to stand the thought of possibly losing her.  
He was grateful he'd met her, and even more grateful that she loved him and accepted him for what and who he was. She'd taught him about the emotions he had forgotten long ago, and he was starting to discover new emotions, such as love.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep, waking the next morning well before Sakura.

…

As usual, the school kids were all excited to see Sakura when she visited. She smiled and gave some of them hugs, or sat and chatted with some of the older students.

Some had organised little performances or set up displays of their work for Sakura to see, and a group of high school students had put together a performance including musicians, singers and dancers.  
"The textiles students have really worked hard," Sakura smiled at one of the dancers, who wore a brilliant dress made of satin and chiffon with ribbons. "The senior students always work so hard."  
"Do they always put together displays and performances for you?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes, they do." Sakura replied and made her way over to the dancers to talk with them.

Syaoran felt a pair of eyes on him and turned his head, meeting the eyes of one of the musicians. The boy stared at him curiously as he made his way over.  
"So, are you her new guardian or something?" the student asked.  
Syaoran blinked. "Why do you ask?"  
The boy shrugged, "We've never seen or heard of you before. Everyone on campus is curious."  
Syaoran glanced up and around the room, spotting most students eyeing him curiously. "I would've thought that the news had already made its rounds." He said.  
The boy frowned. "News? Like how our Queen is engaged?"  
"So you have heard."  
He looked surprised. "You're not what I pictured." He confessed.  
A brief smile tugged at Syaoran's lips. "Disappointed?"  
"Not at all. Just surprised-you don't really have the presence of a royal, I guess…"  
Before Syaoran could say anything more, Sakura made her way over and joined them. "Well done on your performance." She smiled.  
"Thank you, your grace." The student smiled.  
"Are the classes enjoyable? Not too boring?" Sakura asked.  
"Class is always good fun. We don't get bored often, which is great."  
"That's good to hear. It's not too difficult, though?"  
"The teachers only give us work they think we can handle. They give us harder work if we ask for it though, or are losing interest."  
Sakura nodded. "The other students were saying similar things." She glanced at the clock, "Oh dear-I've kept everyone during the lunch break."  
"It's fine-we were happy to perform." One of the girls smiled as she passed.  
"It's true. We had a lot of fun doing this." The boy added.  
Sakura smiled softly, "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Sakura and Syaoran didn't leave the school until late, and by the time they'd returned to the castle, the sun was setting.  
"What did you think of the school?" Sakura asked when they were sitting quietly in the lounge room.  
"They had some interesting things." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura laughed, "No, I mean what did you think about how we educate the children?"  
"Well, if they're enjoying the work they're doing then what they learn will stick a lot better too." Syaoran replied.  
"I agree."  
"Are all the schools in this country run that way?" he asked.  
Sakura nodded. "My father made the change when I was really young, after teen suicide rates skyrocketed."  
"Why were they so high?" Syaoran asked.  
"Stress from school and anxiety. There were too many tests, way too much homework and not enough support. Students became depressed and hated school, the anxiety to get things done only made it harder." Sakura explained solemnly.  
"I see…"  
"So, we changed the entire curriculum and how teachers taught." Sakura smiled.  
"It looks like it was for the best." Syaoran murmured.  
"I agree."  
"So…what's the next event we have to be at?" he asked.  
"The ball on Friday night." Sakura replied with a smile.  
He frowned in thought.  
"What's on your mind?" she asked.  
"I'm just not sure about the best way to protect you there." He confessed.  
Sakura smiled softly and cupped his face in her hands. "There's only so much one person can do. It's ok to rely on others for help, and I promise to do what I can to keep myself safe as well."  
Syaoran relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. She lightly kissed his cheek before resting her head against his chest.  
"It will be alright," she said softly, "I'm sure of it."

…

Sakura's words echoed in Syaoran's mind later on the Friday night as they headed to the ball. He wouldn't be surprised if the people after her did try and do something to get to her.

Inside the large mansion hall was loud and busy. Sakura moved about with caution while maintaining her composure. Syaoran stayed close to her side at all times, never straying from her side. As the evening passed, Syaoran became more and more suspicious-there were no assassins, no sign of anything that could harm Sakura or anyone else. It was a little too strange, and he didn't like it.

As they left, Sakura looked to him with a smile. "See, nothing happened."  
"I know." He frowned. "It's weird."  
"Weird?" she repeated with surprise.  
"Yes. I guess I'll see what happens, I might be overthinking things. Just don't drop your guard." He murmured.  
She smiled, "Can I ask why you think it's strange?"  
He sighed softly. "It's not uncommon to target a person of power at a function-one, it sends a message to everyone in the room, and two, the target isn't as likely to be aware of the danger and can't easily defend themselves in such a large crowd." He explained.  
"So it's less risky for the assassin?" she asked.  
"In a sense. You're more likely to be caught and apprehended if you go after the person on their own."  
Sakura frowned in confusion, "But isn't that how you went after most of your targets?" she asked.  
"I was slightly more proficient in that area…" he murmured uncomfortably. "I made sure I could get away in time."  
"Should I tighten the guard at the castle again?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't think that will help." Syaoran said softly.  
"Alright."  
"Sakura…could I ask you something?"  
She smiled, "What's on your mind?"  
"The barrier you put up around yourself-what exactly does it keep you safe from? I can touch you, so it's useless against physical assault." He murmured quietly.  
She lowered her eyes and sat in thought for a moment. "Magic, mostly. What's your theory? I'm curious."  
The carriage started to slow.  
"You protect yourself from any form of magical attacks-the barrier nullifies it before it can hit you. But it doesn't protect you from everything. Glass can still cut you, but you can subconsciously manipulate the shield to divert bullets or a sword." He said.  
"Yes, that's correct for the most part." She replied softly, "Actually, the only time I'm vulnerable is when I'm touching someone. That's the only time the shield doesn't work."  
Syaoran remembered when he had shielded her from the glass. "That's why the glass cut you, then?"  
"Don't think it's your fault Syaoran. I haven't told anyone about this barrier."  
"But I knew-"  
"You couldn't have known everything." She cut across him.  
The carriage came to a stop and the door opened, "Let's head to bed."  
He followed her inside, passing a maid who was headed to the laundry. Tired and not really thinking much about it, he followed Sakura to their room.

…

Outside the weather was becoming rather cold, evening temperatures dropping well into the negative numbers. Sakura sat with a blanket draped around her shoulders as she flipped through the pile of paperwork she needed to sign, and in one hand she held a cup of hot tea. Fai sat with her while she worked through the pile, while Chii focused on keeping the castle comfortable.

Syaoran kept himself occupied by sparring with some of the palace guards or reading various historical texts while Sakura tended to her duties. He hardly noticed the pretty scarlet haired maid who often walked past him while completing errands.  
He disarmed his opponent after a few minutes and stopped to catch his breath, making his way over to the bench to sit down.  
"You look rather worn out."  
He looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes. Her scarlet hair was pulled back in a tight braid, and her skin pale. Her cheeks were a rosy red and her figure a well defined hour glass. She carried a towel and a bottle of water, holding them out for him to take. He stared at her with suspicion as he took the towel and bottle, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.  
"I don't think I've seen you around before." He murmured.  
"Of course you haven't. You haven't lived here long enough to know that I just got back from a holiday." She huffed.  
"Sorry." He apologised. "I think you should get back to work."  
She blinked. "Of course."  
Syaoran watched her as she disappeared down a corridor as he twisted the cap off of the bottle. Something felt off about her, but he couldn't figure out what.  
"Hey,"  
He looked up to see Chii looking rather irritable. "Does Sakura need me for something?" he asked.  
"No-I need you for something." She snapped. "The tailor's here to get your measurements for some clothes that will be more suitable to wear as a future member of the royal family."  
Syaoran blinked in surprise. "Oh-ok."  
"Don't think I've accepted you at all. I'm just doing as Sakura asked." Chii said coldly.  
Syaoran twisted the lid back onto the bottle without drinking anything.  
"Chii, what do you know about a maid with scarlet hair and hazel eyes?" Syaoran asked as he stood.  
She frowned. "I haven't heard of a maid like that. I'm pretty sure I'd recognise that description."  
He nodded, "Ok, thanks."

…

Sakura groaned and buried her face in her arms on her desk. She was tired and not feeling up to completing the rest of her work.  
"Tired, your grace?"  
She looked up and spotted one of the maids setting a tray of tea down on the desk. The faint aroma of rose drifted across to her and she smiled.  
"Did you just see that?" Sakura blushed.  
The red haired maid smiled as she poured some tea into a cup. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied.  
Sakura took the teacup and saucer with a smile. "Thank you. I don't remember asking for this though. Did Fai send you?"  
"No, I just know you're usually busy at this time of day."  
Sakura felt slightly surprised. "Oh-that's very thoughtful of you."  
The maid curtsied and straightened her back. "I'll take my leave, now."  
"Keep up the good work."

The door closed and Sakura sighed softly. She lifted the cup from her saucer and breathed in the floral aroma, smelling something else beneath it.  
A knock at the door forced her to place the teacup back in its saucer. "Come in."  
Syaoran walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. "What did that maid bring you?" he asked.  
"Tea, why?" she replied.  
He walked over. "May I?"  
Sakura handed him the teacup with a look of confusion, "Syaoran, what's wrong?"  
He sniffed it and frowned. "Do you drink rose tea often?"  
"No, not often, but every now and again I do."  
"Have you ever noticed the smell or taste of any other spices or flavours?"  
Sakura shook her head slowly, "No…"  
He lifted the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. Sakura watched him anxiously as he assessed the flavour.  
"Please tell me you haven't drunk any of this." Syaoran murmured.  
"No-why?" she asked, hoping he might answer.  
"It's poisoned."  
She stared at him, her face turning pale. "Syaoran, you just-"  
"I didn't drink enough of it to affect me." He added, "Why isn't Fai with you?"  
"He's running an errand-Syaoran, are you ok?" she whispered.  
"I told you I'm-" he stopped mid sentence as his vision blurred and his ears started to ring. He lost his balance and crashed to the floor.  
"Syaoran!" she shot from her seat and to his side, "Someone get Jase, quickly!"  
Several guards ran in to see what was wrong and one hurried off to find the doctor while Sakura fearfully watched Syaoran's breathing become shallow.

 **What did you think? Too long? Boring? If you find any mistakes or anything I can work on, please let me know! I tend to over think things and get confused sometimes.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fai and Chii rushed into the medical wing, searching for Sakura and quickly spotting her sitting at the edge of a bed where Syaoran lay unconscious.  
"Sakura!" Chii cried, "We heard someone tried to poison you."  
Sakura's tearstained face turned and she met the eyes of her friends. Jase settled a needle down on the tray beside him and sighed softly.  
"What happened?" Chii asked.  
"Luckily for him there wasn't enough poison to kill him. Though, he will be quite weak for the next few days." Jase answered. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on him." The doctor left Sakura with Chii and Fai.  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Chii asked.  
"I'm going to stay by his side." She whispered, "Please, just leave me be."  
"Call if you need us." Fai replied with a smile.  
Sakura nodded and the pair left the young queen alone.

Syaoran woke not long after the sun had set. His head throbbed painfully and his body felt heavy. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.  
"Syaoran?"  
He turned his head to meet Sakura's worried face. "How long was I out for?" he whispered.  
"The sun's just set. A little over four hours, I suppose." Sakura answered.  
"I need to speak with Fai and Chii." He murmured.  
She squeezed his hand, "You need to rest."  
"After I've told them everything."  
She sighed and waved a passing maid over, "Please tell Chii and Fai to come here at once."  
The maid nodded and hurried off to complete her errand. Within five minutes the pair arrived.

"You're awake-that's good." Chii spoke.  
"Syaoran wants to talk to you." Sakura murmured.  
"Is this about the recent attempt on the Queens life?" Fai asked Syaoran.  
Syaoran nodded. He was very pale. "If I'm right, there's a maid in the castle who doesn't belong." He started.  
"Is this the same made you were talking about earlier today?" Chii asked.  
"Yes," Syaoran answered, "and if I'm correct, I think I know her name. I doubt she'll be using her name here though."  
"What's her specialty?" Fai asked.  
"Poisons." He murmured, "the other assassin I was talking about, Shana-her greatest weapon is poison and her perfect acting. We're all taught these things, but she was particularly good at it."  
"If this is the case, how do we go about keeping Sakura away from harm?" Chii asked.  
"It'll be difficult. Short of watching the cook make it, nothing can be added that isn't in the recipe." Syaoran murmured.  
Fai sighed heavily. "They will have nearly finished cooking the dishes."  
"I guess supervision is out of the question then." Chii added. "Should I alert the kitchen?"  
"No-if she realises we're onto her, she might go into hiding." Syaoran answered.  
"It's ok-I won't eat anything until tomorrow morning. Let them know I'm not feeling well." Sakura said quietly.  
Chii sighed gently and gave her friend a small hug. "I'll go make you some plain tea and bring it here."  
Sakura nodded weakly and the blonde hurried off.  
"I'll start looking for the maid." Fai added, "Anything I should know about her?"  
"She's smart. She knows how to get out of awkward situations. She'll probably try to charm you, or use a very convincing argument to get her out of trouble." Syaoran murmured.  
Fai nodded his understanding. "Thank you."

Sakura watched as Fai hurried off to find this maid, turning her head back only when she felt Syaoran's touch.  
She made eye contact with him and he squeezed her hand.  
"Jase said you'll need to rest for a few days." Sakura said softly.  
"I'm sorry. I should have noticed the signs." He apologised.  
Sakura smiled. "You couldn't have realised until she'd tried something new."  
"She came up to me today and handed me a bottle of water. Something felt off about her, so I put it in the bin. I should have warned you immediately afterwards." He pressed.  
"Syaoran, you saved my life again. I'm grateful for that." She said softly. "Can we just try and focus on finding her for now? Don't linger on the past."  
Syaoran gave her a small smile. "Alright."

The sound of a creaking door woke Sakura from her slumber later that night. Syaoran was in a deep sleep from the medicine Jase had administered earlier that night, and Sakura highly doubted he'd wake.  
She glanced around, searching for the source of the noise but couldn't see anything in the dark.  
"Your Grace-you must be exhausted." A soft voice sounded behind her.  
Sakura felt a cold chill run down her spine as she felt a cold blade against her throat.  
"You tried to kill me." Sakura hissed.  
"I tried to kill the traitor too, but it looks like he's still breathing."

Sakura forced her weight back into her, knocking her to the floor with a crash as she wrestled the girls' arm away from her throat.  
The maid wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist and Sakura elbowed her hard in the side. The maid's grip loosened momentarily, and Sakura bit her arm hard, drawing blood.  
The woman retracted her arms and Sakura moved to get away, stumbling as she was hit in the back with a metal tray. Sakura rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the knife that came down beside her head. She kicked out and made contact with what felt like a limb. The woman shouted in pain.  
Sakura grabbed the metal tray and smacked her in the side of the head with it; the woman stumbled a little before quickly regaining her feet and lunging at Sakura.

Blood splattered on Sakura's face and chest. The female assassin looked at her with a mixture of shock and pain before collapsing on top of her. Sakura quickly pushed her off and looked up. Syaoran held a bloodied knife in his hand and he made eye contact with her.  
"Syaoran…"  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
"I don't think so…" she whispered.  
He helped her up, holding her shaking hand.  
"Are you ok to be up? You should get back to bed…" Sakura's legs gave way and she fell back to the floor. Death-she had seen it so many times, and yet she still reacted the same way.  
The lights flicked on and an alarmed looking Jase hurried over. "What happened?"  
"Call Fai," Sakura murmured, "Let him know the assassin we're looking for is dead."  
Jase stood and hurried to do as told. Sakura stood slowly and focused on her breathing.  
She touched her face and her fingers came away stained with red.  
"You should have a shower." Syaoran said.  
"Good idea…"  
"I'll let Fai know the basic idea of what happened. Go clean yourself up." He added.  
She nodded and made her way back to her room, not paying too much attention to her surroundings. She twisted the knob and frowned. Something felt jammed, and frustrated, she forced the door open.  
Terror was the last emotion she felt before she blacked out, crumpling to the floor.

…

The sound of low voices woke Sakura. Her head throbbed and she felt rather sore from head to toe. Bright light pierced her head and she kept her eyes tightly shut as she waited for the pain to dissipate.  
"Oh-is she awake?" she heard Chii ask softly.  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura breathed and exhaled. "Could you dim the lights please?" she asked. Her throat ached.  
Immediately the pain lessened and she opened her eyes, blinking as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She wasn't in the hospital wing and she wasn't in her bedroom either.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Don't you remember?" Chii asked, a little worried.  
"No, not really. I remember opening my door and that's about it." She replied, taking the glass of water from Chii.  
"There was a trap set up in your room for when you next opened the door. You were hit by poisonous gas."  
She turned her head to meet Syaoran's worried gaze. He looked a lot better compared to…  
"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked quickly.  
"A few days. Jase managed to get an antidote together pretty quickly." He replied.  
She sighed heavily. "Where's Fai?"  
"Making sure the castle doesn't have any more traps." Syaoran answered.  
"And what about that assassin?" she added.  
"The guards dealt with her corpse." And that was all he was willing to say on the subject. Sakura didn't care to know the details.  
Chii smiled, "Are you hungry? I can have something made for you." She offered.  
"Thank you, Chii." Sakura murmured, and the maid hurried off.

Syaoran leant back in his chair by the bed. "I don't think it's a good idea to walk around the castle on your own."  
"I know." She whispered.  
He lowered his eyes, feeling guilty about the attack on her.  
"Could you stay for a while? I don't want to be on my own." She said softly.  
He nodded and shifted to the edge of her bed, threading his fingers through hers.  
"I don't know what to do." She confessed.  
"I don't think there's much we can do. We're dealing with a noble who dabbles in killing people, and yet we have no solid proof." Syaoran replied.  
"What do you know about the person who controls the organisation?" she asked.  
He looked at his knees. "She's pretty. Probably a few years older than you."  
Sakura raised her brow, "She?"  
"She…liked to keep me around sometimes." He murmured.  
"If you're not comfortable talking about it, you don't have to." Sakura said softly. "I'm just trying to understand who this person is."  
"I'm ok with telling you." Syaoran said.  
Sakura watched him for a moment and he cleared his throat. "From what I've seen, she's kind to children and common people." He said, "But she knows that if she were to ever challenge your place of power, she would be completely unsupported."  
"So this is a political game?" she asked quietly.  
"More than likely." Syaoran said. "And if you don't play, more people will die."  
A warm tear slid down her cheek. "I see." She whispered. "I'm going to need your help. I'm not good at these games."  
"I'll do what I can." He replied.  
She sighed softly. "Thank you.

…

With a lot of hard work, the castle was cleared of traps within the next two days. Sakura was able to return to her room after three days, and Jase gave her the all clear on the fourth.

Sakura sat on her bed with her towel wrapped around her figure and stared out the window for a moment. Even though it was sunny, it was still rather cold thanks to the winter weather.  
Syaoran pulled his shirt on over his head and looked over his shoulder. "The media will be here soon." He murmured.  
"I know." She said, "As much as I'm used to being a public figure, I haven't actually spoken before. I watched my parents do it countless times."  
He walked around to her side of the bed and sat down, placing his arm around her bare shoulders and bringing her close.  
She immediately relaxed in his embrace. Sakura smiled softly, "Thank you."  
"Anything for you." He said quietly.  
After a moment, he stood and proceeded to dress in her pink and white gown before pulling her cloak on around her shoulders. The gold beads on her dress jingled.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
A knock sounded at the door and Chii poked her head in. "They're here."  
"Coming." Sakura replied, turning and heading out of the bedroom with Syaoran right behind her.

Cameras floated around Sakura, videoing her as she gave her speech. Journalists stood waiting to eagerly take down every word she said for their article.  
"There have been a number of reports claiming that government members and aristocrats have been murdered. Those reports are true. The royal family will be investigating these matters personally, and we already have information that may lead us to the culprit." She announced.  
"Is it true that there have been recent attempts on your own life?"  
Syaoran watched Sakura carefully.  
"No." She answered.  
"Could these string of murders be linked to your fiancé?" Another journalist asked.  
"Absolutely not." Sakura replied calmly.  
"Is it possible that the deaths of these politicians may be some attempt to gain power?"  
"At the moment, we aren't sure. The palace will update you when we receive more information." Sakura answered.  
She turned to head back inside, ignoring the following questions that were completely irrelevant to the topic. Fai and Chii successfully distracted them with vague answers and a date for the wedding, allowing Sakura and Syaoran time to retreat.  
"You did pretty well out there." Syaoran said.  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled. "So what do we wait for now?"  
"I'm not sure what she'll do in response. But I'm sure she'll make sure we know. She won't be happy with me, that's for sure." Syaoran replied.  
"Because you left?"  
"That, and I was her favourite toy." He muttered.

They seated themselves in the lounge room afterwards. It was quiet and peaceful, with no one around to bother them.  
"How do you like it here?" Sakura asked with a soft smile.  
"It's nice. The staff are all good people and for once no one turns their head away when they see me." He replied honestly.  
"Did that happen a lot back where you used to live?"  
He nodded. "The only people who didn't seem to fear me were a small girl Irene and Yui."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly.  
He shook his head, "I didn't know any better at the time."  
She smiled, "Well, I'm glad you like it here."  
"Thank you for accepting me." He added.  
She smiled brighter and he blushed, looking away awkwardly.  
"These next few weeks will be really busy. I don't think we'll have much free time." Sakura confessed.  
"Hopefully things will settle down after the wedding."  
"I'm sure they will."  
"Well, we have an hour before we have to head to the hospital. What would you like to do?" she asked.  
He smiled, "I'm happy just sitting here with you."  
She stood and made her way around the table to sit beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. No more words were spoken between them as they sat quietly, enjoying one another's comfort and warmth.


	9. Chapter 9

After Sakura's speech, many questions arose in regards to the murders, most asking if they were dealing with a serial killer and if it was even safe to be out on the streets. Sakura remained calm as she confronted the worried citizens, explaining the measures being taken to keep her people as safe as possible in the time being.

She kept a close eye on the news and a look out for any reports that could possibly be linked to the assassinations, but after three weeks, there was still nothing new. Syaoran hardly seemed surprised at this strange turn of events.

After being fitted for her wedding gown, she sat down with Syaoran to discuss their new findings.  
"How are we supposed to deal with this if they just suddenly disappear?" she asked.  
Syaoran sighed softly. "We can't predict what they'll do. I'm not sure why they've decided to go quiet, but I think we can safely assume that no assassins will be coming after you for a little while."  
"You said they have multiple bases, and that's why we can't find them as easily." Sakura murmured.  
"I'm sorry." He apologised.  
She smiled, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I got upset."  
"If I find anything that might be connected to this case, I'll let you know. I promise."  
Sakura hugged him, "I know you will."

He sighed softly and held her. He was well aware of how much the deaths of her people were tearing her apart, and knowing that he had a part in what was upsetting her made him feel worse.  
"Sakura, how can I make it up to you?" he asked quietly.  
Sakura pulled back and stared at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"  
"I had a part in this mess. I can't change what I did-it's not going to go away." He said softly.  
Sakura sighed. "You did have a part in this, and I can't change what you did." She spoke gently, "But you're doing your best to stop this, and I know that you don't take pleasure in seeing others hurt."  
He lifted his eyes to meet hers, finding only honesty in her beautiful green eyes. "It's possible she might release information about me."  
"And what does she have to back it up?" she asked.  
"You seem sure we can handle this." He said.  
"I'm not going to give up."  
He gave her a smile, "I know."

…

Between their busy schedule and planning a wedding, Syaoran and Sakura hardly had any time to spend alone together. As winter dragged on, they were only greeted with more silence from Syaoran's former home. But, true to her word, Sakura did not give up.  
"They'll make a move," she said one evening, "They have to."  
"Is there nothing we can do until then?" Chii asked for the umpteenth time. "The wedding is in three days."  
Syaoran frowned, "It's possible it's the wedding they're waiting for."  
"What makes you say that?" Fai asked.  
"I'm expecting Anna to release information about me-about how I'm an assassin. It's possible she's waiting for the day so she can make her move." Syaoran murmured.  
"She'll probably be there, too. She might even try to make contact with the two of you." Fai murmured as an afterthought.  
"What should we do? I can't forbid her from coming here-other nobles and royals from neighbouring countries would start asking questions." Sakura fidgeted anxiously. Syaoran placed his hand over hers to stop her from picking at her nails.  
"Perhaps alert the guard of a possible threat. After all, this is going to be a rather public event." He suggested.  
"No one would question soldiers being there." Chii added.  
Syaoran nodded. "Chii's right. Just because we've had a three month period of no disturbances, it doesn't mean something won't happen."  
Fai nodded agreement. "And what about you, Syaoran?"  
He frowned. "Me?"  
"What will you do if Anna does decide to tell the public that their Queen is marrying an assassin?" Fai expanded.  
"I will deal with that matter." Sakura answered.  
"It could get messy." Fai warned.  
"We're both aware of the risks." She pressed.  
The blonde nodded. "Very well. Chii and I will take our leave now-it's rather late."  
Sakura smiled, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, you two." Chii replied, and followed Fai out of the room.

Sakura sighed softly. "They're right-it is late."  
Syaoran was almost reluctant to follow her to bed, and seeing his reluctance she smiled. "Syaoran, is something wrong?"  
"Sorry, it's just that we've hardly had any time alone together." He said quietly.  
She squeezed his hand. "We can stay up for a little longer."

Chii and Fai stood outside the door in silence, not daring to ruin their private moment.  
"It's amazing how much he's changed since he came here." Chii said quietly. "I wasn't sure what to do when Sakura told us about him."  
"Sakura changes the people around her, usually for the better." Fai agreed.  
"They'll be good for each other, I'm sure of it."  
"He's handled most things pretty well so far." He shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
Chii nodded and turned to head towards her room, "See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight." He replied.

…

Three days seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. A hot shower woke Sakura up quickly; it didn't take long for Chii to blow dry and style Sakura's hair with an almost practiced ease. After eating something for an early lunch, Sakura allowed her make-up to be done.  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Chii asked after applying a small amount of lip gloss to her lips.  
Sakura smiled, "It's been a really long week. I'm pretty exhausted."  
"I'm not surprised. Well, you have to do a tour of the country and the smaller nations connected to Clow, so you won't have any free time until next month." Chii murmured.  
"I don't think I'll be able to stay awake at the reception." Sakura muttered.  
Chii giggled, "Don't worry-I'll make sure you will."  
Sakura smiled again.  
"Alright, time for your dress." Chii sighed and turned to pick up the ivory and gold garment. Sakura stared at the gold tiara sitting in front of her before standing and shrugging off her dressing gown. Chii carefully helped her into the dress, adjusting some of the golden chains around the skirt, and then made sure the layers were sitting correctly.  
"Here's your cardigan." Chii handed Sakura a lace cardigan and she carefully slid into it. The blonde then placed her shoes, a pair of tailored flats, at her feet and Sakura slid her feet into them.  
"Has Syaoran left already?" Sakura asked.  
"Most likely. He won't be alone though." Chii answered as he pinned the flowers into Sakura's hair.  
Sakura briefly wondered what he was doing. She could picture him reading one of the historical texts he seemed to like so much, and it brought a smile to her lips.  
"All done. Now we can leave for the church." Chii smiled.  
Sakura sighed and then nodded, standing.

…

A tap on the shoulder immediately woke Syaoran and he looked around, searching for the culprit. He sighed heavily and relaxed as he realised it was just Fai.  
"Don't want to sleep through the ceremony now, do you?" the blonde smiled.  
"Thanks." Syaoran murmured. "Sakura's arrived, then?"  
"Take a look at the clock." Fai pointed to the clock hanging on the wall and Syaoran shot to his feet. "I'm not surprised you fell asleep though."  
"Crap-"  
Syaoran moved quickly. He didn't have a lot of time.

The chapel was full of nobles from around the world and various other high class aristocrats and nobles. Syaoran scanned the room, searching for one person only, but gave up after a while. There were too many faces he couldn't see properly, so he would have to pay attention at reception.

…

Sakura stared up at the large chapel doors. It was the same church Syaoran had brought her to when she'd collapsed at Reece's. She felt a little sick as she remembered being drugged and the relief she'd felt when she'd been given the news of his death. The sun was warm on her back and momentarily distracted her from such thoughts.

The doors opened and she looked straight ahead. She felt nervous and with that a small amount of nausea. Sakura took her first step forward and felt hundreds of eyes on her. Worse was she knew that someone in that crowd wanted her dead. She swallowed her fear and continued forward. She would not be deterred from her duties.

She reached the altar and took his hand.  
Their eyes met as he lifted the veil from her face.  
The kiss they shared was gentle and sweet, and their photo's taken in the evening sunlight.  
On their way back to the castle for the weddings reception, the pair were congratulated by the townsfolk who had gathered at the edges of the road with flowers and big smiles. Sakura returned their smiles, grateful for their love and devotion towards her.

Gentle music floated through the ballroom. Tables had been sent and soft chatter filled the room. Sakura and Syaoran sat up the front thanking those who came to congratulate them while waiting for their meals.  
A close friend of Sakura's and a Princess of a neighbouring country greeted them with a cheerful smile. "Congratulations, Sakura."  
Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo-hello."  
The raven haired princess turned her eyes to Syaoran, "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner. My name is Tomoyo."  
"Pleased to meet you." He replied with a smile.  
Sakura spoke about you in her letters. Please take care of her." The princess smiled.  
"I will."  
Tomoyo returned her eyes to the young queen, "Remember, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me for help."  
Sakura nodded, "I know. Thank you, Tomoyo."  
"You're welcome. Oh-it looks like the main course is about to be served. I'll talk to you later." Tomoyo turned and headed and headed off to take her seat at her respective table, leaving Sakura with Syaoran.  
"Have you spotted anyone you recognise?" she asked softly.  
Syaoran shook his head, "There are too many people."  
She sighed softly. "There's still the rest of the evening."  
He touched her hand gently and she smiled her thanks.

Sakura's words proved to be true. Later that evening, not long before dessert, a young noble lady approached. She was pretty with her honey coloured hair falling down her back in loose ringlets and her eyes pale blue. Her lips were painted pale pink and her skin pale. She donned a pale yellow gown with crème coloured lace embellishments and gold embroidery. Gold decorated her wrists and neck.  
"Congratulations on your marriage into the royal family." Her sweet voice pierced Syaoran's ears and he turned his head, meeting the woman's gaze.  
She smiled sweetly, yet there was no warmth in her eyes.  
Sakura looked at the woman and smiled, "Are you a friend?"  
"Anna…" Syaoran murmured.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your grace." Anna smiled at Sakura.  
Sakura kept a calm face but knew from Syaoran's grip on her hand that this was the woman who watched over the organisation Syaoran once worked for.  
"Likewise." Sakura replied kindly. "Thank you for taking the time to attend this evening."  
"Of course. After all, Syaoran and I know each other rather well."  
Syaoran lowered his eyes.  
"Syaoran's mentioned you a few times. Appearances sure are deceiving." Sakura murmured.  
Syaoran stared at Sakura in surprise and Anna smiled. "I do hope you won't mind, but I'm having my gift delivered to you tomorrow."  
"Thank you for letting us know." Syaoran added.  
"Of course. I hope you have a safe and happy trip over the next month." Anna smiled, and then turned to head off. Syaoran watched her walk over to where the familiar blonde stood waiting, and then they left the castle grounds.

"What do you think she meant by her gift being delivered tomorrow?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"Nothing good, I'm sure." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura sighed softly, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

…

By the time they were allowed to retire, Sakura was nearly asleep on her feet and needed assistance back to the bedroom by Chii and Syaoran. The maid helped her out of her gown with a small amount of difficulty and pulled a nightdress down over her head after removing all of the decorations from her hair.  
"There we go." Chii murmured. "Try and sleep in tomorrow. You both need it."  
"Thank you, Chii." Syaoran replied.  
Chii watched as the tired Queen crawled into bed and smiled. "You might want to hurry, before she pulls all of the blankets over to her side." She said, and then left.  
Syaoran sighed and looked over at Sakura, who had already fallen into a deep sleep. Anna's words worried him and he was well aware that she had threatened the both of them.  
Tired and in need of sleep, Syaoran changed and slid into bed beside Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

The couple were woken urgently by Chii the next morning. Annoyed, Sakura groaned.  
"What? What is it?"  
"I'm sorry to wake you both, but you need to see this." Chii set one of the magical crystals that displayed live performances or those who gave news daily on the bedside table. Sakura sat up and Syaoran followed, watching the crystal carefully. Sakura's stomach made an uncomfortable flip as she heard what they were talking about.

She looked to Syaoran, crystal tears forming in her eyes. Syaoran automatically reached out to hold her, perhaps to comfort her more than himself.  
"What's happened? This is a huge mess." Chii asked.  
"Reporters are at the gates, right?" Syaoran murmured.  
"Yes."  
"I think we should go talk to them together, Sakura." He said softly, "We knew this might happen. Just not when."  
Sakura took a few calming breaths and then pulled back. "I'll get ready."  
"Shall I ask them to wait?" Chii asked.  
"Ten minutes." Sakura answered.

Chii nodded and scooped up the crystal before leaving. As the door closed, Sakura sighed. "I guess that was our wedding present." She said quietly.  
"Seems like it." He replied. "What will we say?"  
Sakura lowered her eyes. "I'll explain that it was a joke with rather poor taste and reassure the public that you are not a threat."  
"Are you prepared for the questions they might ask you?" Syaoran asked softly.  
Sakura shook her head. "I'm tired. This will be why Anna made sure it was done this morning."  
"I'll try my best to answer as well."  
She smiled softly and then stood to get dressed. Syaoran did the same and they hurried down to the front gates to confront the noisy media.

As soon as they approached, they were bombarded with questions.  
"Is it true that the man you just married is really an assassin?"  
"From what bloodline does he really come from?"  
"Can we trust him?"  
Sakura held up her hand to call for quiet. They all fell silent as they waited for her answer.  
"It seems that someone has decided it would be an amusing prank to give false information about Syaoran, but I assure you, he is not of any harm to the people of this country." Sakura spoke calmly, but powerfully.  
Confusion rose among the reporters. "Why would someone try to prank you?"  
"Is he really of noble bloodline? No one recognises him."  
Sakura sighed softly. "I do not know why someone would wish to upset the people in such a distasteful manner. Please, name each of the noble bloodlines in the entire country, and for that matter, the world. Of course you don't know them all." Sakura spoke patiently.  
Syaoran stepped forward to speak and Sakura looked to him for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the press.  
"I do not know why someone would want to say these things about me, and if it's because I've upset them, then I would like to invite them to settle this issue personally. No more games. Leave our Queen out of this-she's not the one you want to hurt." He pleaded.  
"Why would someone have a grudge against you?"  
"As I said, I do not know." He answered.  
There was silence for a moment, and then the reporters all broke out in numerous questions.  
"Conference is over. Please leave the castle grounds or you will be arrested." Fai said as he stepped in front of the couple protectively.  
Disappointed, the journalists headed off.

As the gates closed, Sakura looked to Syaoran who appeared troubled. She reached out and touched his arm, her ring glinting in the sunlight.  
"I suppose this was what she was waiting for." He murmured.  
"You mean why she hasn't sent anyone after me in the last three months?" Sakura asked softly.  
He nodded. "I don't know what I can do to help with this situation, but I'll do what I can."  
Sakura smiled, "I know. Let's go eat something-we're leaving on that tour tonight."  
"Right."  
They headed back inside and made their way to the dining room for their morning meal.

…

The first town the pair visited was small and quiet. They were staying at the only inn the town had, but it had a gentle atmosphere and was neat. It didn't take much time for Sakura to fall asleep-she was exhausted from travelling and so was Syaoran, but he was used to functioning on little sleep.  
A knock at the door distracted Syaoran and he stood to answer it, finding the inn keeper looking rather nervous.  
"Yes?" Syaoran greeted the man with a smile.  
"Is there anything I can get for the two of you? A hot drink, perhaps?"  
"Thank you for the thought, but we're fine. Sakura's fallen asleep." Syaoran answered kindly.  
"I see. Very well then," the innkeeper answered and hurried off.  
Syaoran closed the door and sighed softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He glanced out the window and frowned, hoping nothing would happen. He gently touched Sakura's cheek and moved his hand to brush some hair from her eyes before standing to get changed and slipping in beside her.

He woke to a loud thud and sat up quickly, looking around the room for a threat. He heard a groan and frowned, glancing over the edge of the bed to find Sakura on the floor wrapped in the bed sheet.  
"Sakura?"  
She pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her shoulder. "That hurt…"  
"Did you fall out of bed again?"  
"You make it sound like I do it often." Sakura muttered.  
He laughed, "You do."  
Sakura stood slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"What are we supposed to be doing today?" Syaoran changed topic.  
"Um…I think we're supposed to meet with the towns' council today. I'm not sure how long that will take-they're pretty chatty." Sakura replied.  
"Ok," he smiled.  
Sakura briefly brought her hand to her head but dropped it before she thought he could notice anything.  
"Are you ok? You're not sick again, are you?" he asked worriedly.  
Sakura stood and she smiled at him, "I think I'm just a little fatigued. But I'll tell you if I need to rest. I promise." She answered honestly, "After all, I have a country to look after, and people who care about me."  
Syaoran smiled softly. "Thank you."  
Sakura looked around and spotted her belongings. "Now, time to get dressed…"

After dressing comfortably, they headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Sakura was greeted with kind and cheerful smiles, while some were rather wary of Syaoran, probably afraid of him after the news that had spread around like wildfire.

It was the same with the council as well, and for that matter, the entire town. Syaoran showed no signs that it bothered him, but Sakura could tell with ease. When they were alone later that afternoon, she turned to him and took his hands in hers. "I know it hurts," she said softly, "It's alright for you to show weakness in front of me."  
He reached out for her and held her in his arms, burying his face in her shoulder for a moment. She smiled gently.  
"Things will smooth out soon, I'm sure."  
Syaoran pulled back, "What makes you so sure?"  
"Just a feeling."  
He couldn't help but feel relaxed by her gentle warmth. "Thank you, Sakura."  
"Always." She smiled softly.

…

They thanked the innkeeper and his family for their generous hospitality before leaving the next morning. The city they were headed to was located near a large oasis, a popular place to swim for travellers and locals.

The city was beautiful with its blooming flowers and tall buildings. Most of the city residents had gathered at the edges of the main road to see the newly married royal couple arrive. As it was quite late in the evening when they arrived, beautiful lamps lit the streets brightly.  
"Wow," Syaoran stared at his surroundings as they passed, "This city is beautiful."  
"It is, isn't it?" Sakura smiled, "Wait-you've never been here before?"  
"I think this is the only city I haven't been to for a job, for whatever reason." He confessed.  
"There's a nice café we could go to for lunch tomorrow, if you'd like?" she suggested.  
"I'd like that." He smiled.

The carriage drew to a stop and they stepped out, heading inside the large and expensive hotel. They were lead to a room and their baggage sat waiting for them inside.  
"Ah, peace." Sakura sighed blissfully.  
Syaoran slid his arm around her waist and brought her close, resting his head against hers.  
"Syaoran…" she whispered.  
"Can we stay like this for a moment? I just…"  
"Of course," Sakura smiled. No more words were spoken in their moment of intimacy until Syaoran drew back and feathered a kiss on her lips.  
"I'm going to have a shower," he murmured, "What about you?"  
"I think I'll get changed. I might have a shower tomorrow." She replied.  
"Alright," he smiled, and then headed to the bathroom.

While Syaoran showered, Sakura found her favourite cotton nightdress and quickly changed into it before sitting on the edge of the bed. She admired her wedding ring in the golden light and a warm feeling entered her chest as she thought about the possible family they might have in the future. However, that warm feeling was shot down by the sudden cold fear that took hold of her as she remembered her doctors' words.  
"Sakura? You look rather pale."  
She looked up to see Syaoran grabbing some clean clothes before he headed back to the bathroom. He looked concerned for her wellbeing.  
"Ah-sorry. I might go to bed early." She said.  
He watched her for a minute. "Are you positive you're well enough to travel right now?"  
"I'm ok to travel," she said, "Really, I just need sleep is all."  
He didn't look convinced, but Sakura obviously didn't want to say anything more on the topic and so he dropped it. "I'll be out shortly, then."  
Sakura nodded as she slipped beneath the sheets and lay on her side. She stared out the window, too lost in her thoughts to notice Syaoran had finished his shower and had turned the light off. She felt the mattress dip beside her and she rolled onto her side to face him, closing her eyes.

…

As they were lead through one school after the other, one thing became very apparent to the young couple. People watched Syaoran warily and most shied away from conversation with Sakura, which was unusual. Whispers surrounded them, stopping only when Sakura glanced up.  
After they finished the last school tour for the day, Sakura turned to the principal and smiled, "It seems that someone has been telling the media some rather nasty lies. What do you think of them, Principal?"  
"I've heard that the source it came from was rather reliable…" he stammered.  
Sakura raised her brow. "Oh really? And just who told you this?"  
The Principal looked past Sakura's head and beamed, "Ah, Lady Anna, it's so wonderful to see you again."  
Sakura turned and Syaoran pulled her close to him, holding her protectively. Anna came to a stop beside them and she smiled, "It's lovely to see you, Your Grace. I hope you are doing well?"  
Sakura returned her smile, "Yes, we are both fine."  
"That's wonderful to hear." Anna replied, "I do hope you find whoever is taunting you."  
"It won't be long now, I assure you." Sakura replied.  
Anna looked at Syaoran and raised her brow, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're scared of something."  
He smiled stiffly. "Is that so?"  
"Well, have a good night, you two." Anna giggled.  
Sakura turned and they left the school grounds, heading back to the hotel.

As the door closed behind them, Sakura turned to him. "Syaoran, I didn't realise this was the city Anna watched over. I'm sorry."  
"It explains a few things though." Syaoran murmured, "Such as why I was never sent here."  
"Everyone here is under her thumb. I don't know what to do." Sakura bit her lip anxiously.  
"Let's see how things go for now. We still have three more weeks of travelling around." He said softly.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Syaoran smiled, "So far the only people who have been afraid of being near me are the people from this city. I'd like to make sure."  
Sakura nodded, "I understand."  
He kissed her lightly on the lips before parting, looking into her eyes. She smiled softly at him before turning and making her way further into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of shattering glass startled Sakura awake in the morning. Holding the sheet to her naked frame, she looked around, heart racing.  
"Are you ok?"  
She met Syaoran's fearful gaze from where he stood at the bedroom door in his green dressing gown.  
"I-what-"  
He walked over to the window, avoiding the broken glass, and looked outside. He searched the are with his eyes but couldn't see anything or anyone. He turned to survey the room, spotting what had broken the window embedded in the wall near Sakura.  
Sakura spotted it too.  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's bathrobe and walked around to her, placing it around her shoulders. "You need to get away from the window."  
She nodded and moved to stand, but found she was shaking too much. He helped her up and tied her robe in place before walking her into the other room to sit on the couch.  
"I'll call the front desk." He said.  
Sakura just nodded.

After explaining to the front desk staff what had happened over the phone and then ordering breakfast, Syaoran sat with Sakura who immediately held onto him. Her frame shook from fear and she struggled to get herself under control before security arrived.

A knock sounded at the door and he stood to answer it. Sakura took several deep breaths and finally managed to calm her shaking a little as a pair of officers entered behind Syaoran.  
"Your Grace-are you hurt?" one of the officers asked.  
"I'm not hurt." Sakura answered.  
"We've alerted the police-can we get anything for you?"  
"I need to call my advisors at the castle." Sakura answered firmly.  
"Of course-we'll bring a communication crystal right away."  
"Thank you." Sakura nodded, dismissing them.

They left and Syaoran turned back to Sakura, "What do you plan on telling the police here? I don't know if we can trust them."  
"This matter will be handled by the castle." Sakura answered.  
"That's it?" he asked.  
Sakura nodded. "I'm sure that by tomorrow, it will be public knowledge that I was attacked. I'm amazed they missed though."  
"I think they missed on purpose. Any skilled assassin wouldn't have missed, especially if their target was sleeping. And they certainly wouldn't have made that much noise." Syaoran explained.  
"Do you think it might have been a warning?" Sakura frowned.  
Syaoran shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I don't know."  
A sudden realisation hit Sakura in the chest. "Wait. What type of bullet was it?" she asked quietly.  
Syaoran quickly realised what she was getting at and moved to check. He came back five minutes later, "Just a regular bullet." Meaning it wasn't silver.  
"Then they didn't know about…" she frowned in thought. "What are your thoughts?"  
"I think it's too high up on the wall to be what you're thinking." He replied honestly.  
Sakura nodded, "Ok, good." She murmured.  
The shaking had finally stopped completely.  
There was another knock at the door and Syaoran answered it again, allowing the young male through with their breakfast. The communication crystal was sitting on one of the trays; it was small, roughly the size of a pebble.  
Sakura picked it up and sat it on the coffee table in front of her, and called the castle while Syaoran went and got dressed.

It didn't take long to connect to Chii and Fai. The two blondes were surprised to hear from Sakura so soon.  
"What's going on?" Chii asked.  
"This morning, someone tried to assassinate me-well actually, we aren't too sure if it was an assassination attempt or some kind of warning." Sakura explained, glancing up at Syaoran as she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" Fai asked.  
"The organisation knows about her magic and the barrier. Whoever sent the bullet into the wall didn't know to use silver, and the aim was terrible." Syaoran answered. "It was a pretty miserable attempt, really."  
"Alright. And what are the police over there doing about it." Chii asked.  
"I don't trust this city right now. Anna has it under her thumb." Sakura answered. "I want the castle to look into the matter."  
"Well have them apprehended by the time you return. Stay safe, you two." Fai replied.  
"Thank you. Good luck." Sakura murmured, and then terminated the connection.

She leant back and sighed. "So…what's for breakfast?"  
"Pancakes."  
She raised her brow, "I haven't had those in a while."  
"No," He smiled.  
Sakura stood and stretched. "Ok…time to eat."

…

They left the city later than scheduled due to the unfortunate disruption, and soon headed for the next city. There was a rather drastic change in the way everyone greeted and spoke to Syaoran, being more accepting and kind to the young man. Sakura felt relief as she started to realise it was only a small percentage of people who were worried as they travelled from city to city.

The night before they were to head back to the capital, Syaoran smiled as they lay in bed. "They really do have absolute faith in you." He said softly.  
"It makes me happy to know that most of my people trust me. I was a little worried for those first few days." Sakura confessed.  
"I was scared that I might have only made the situation worse. I'm not a very well known figure, after all."  
"Well, you're the King now. Everyone has to know who you are." Sakura laughed.  
Syaoran smiled again. "I guess so."  
Sakura's eyes started to drift shut as sleep started to set in. Syaoran shifted onto his other side and flicked off the lamp before settling down and falling asleep as well.

The next morning they were headed back to the capital, arriving at the castle not long before the sun would set.  
Chii and Fai greeted them at the doors.  
"How was the rest of your tour?" Fai asked.  
"For the most part, it was ok." Sakura smiled, "There were a few occasions that were a little rough, but otherwise it was fine."  
"I'm glad to see you're both safe." Chii smiled.  
"Also, you'll be pleased to hear that we found out who shot that bullet into the hotel wall." Fai added.  
"Where are they?" Sakura asked.  
"In the dungeons." Chii replied.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran and he looked to Fai, "I'd like to see them."  
"Alright." The blonde murmured.  
"Sakura, I'll come find you. You're tired, and I'd prefer it if you'd rest before confronting them." Syaoran added.  
Sakura blinked. "Alright…Chii, how far away is dinner?"  
"Maybe about an hour?" the maid smiled.  
"I think I'd like some tea."  
Chii nodded and Syaoran watched as Sakura walked with her up the stairs.

Fai lead him down to the dungeons which were mostly empty, except for one cell. Inside that one cell was a boy in his late teens.  
Syaoran raised his brow, "This is him?"  
Fai nodded, "That's him."  
The teen looked up from his bed and his hazel eyes widened.  
"How did you find him?" Syaoran asked.  
"He came to us." Fai confessed.  
Syaoran frowned. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Sid." The teen replied.  
"So, did you miss hitting Sakura on purpose or are you just really bad at aiming?" Syaoran asked.  
Sid stayed silent.  
Syaoran looked to Fai, who shrugged. "He wouldn't talk to us, either."  
He turned and they headed back up the stairs. "I'll talk to Sakura and see if she's up to talking to him tomorrow. It's been a pretty stressful trip."  
"I'm not surprised. Has she shown any surprise of being unwell?" Fai then asked.  
"No. For the most part, she's been alright. She's just tired." Syaoran replied.  
"I guess that's fair."

They found Sakura resting in the lounge room with a cup of hot rose tea, talking quietly to Chii. Syaoran stopped at the edge of the door.  
"Have you spoken to Syaoran about what Jase told you yet?" Chii asked quietly.  
"No…we've been so busy with the current issue with Anna that I haven't really had the time…" Sakura replied quietly.  
Fai glanced at Syaoran, who was staring at his feet, expression hidden.  
"He really needs to know though." Chii said.  
"I know he does. I'll…I'll tell him when he's settled into his role a bit more. I don't want to stress him out too much." Sakura whispered.  
"I wish there was more I could to do help." Chii admitted.  
"Thank you, Chii, but I think I'll be fine."  
Fai knocked on the door and stepped inside. Syaoran hurried to follow.  
"We've finished speaking to the prisoner." He announced.  
"What did they have to say?" Sakura asked. Her eyes landed on Syaoran who made eye contact with her.  
"They gave their name but said nothing else." Syaoran replied. "I'd like to see their reaction when they meet you, though."  
Sakura set her teacup down in the saucer, "When do you want me to go."  
"Tomorrow, after you've gotten some rest." Syaoran replied.  
"Alright." Sakura agreed. "Chii, what's planned for tomorrow?"  
Chii blinked. "Nothing-I made sure the week was clear so you could relax after your trip."  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled.  
"Well, it'll be time for dinner soon. I have a few things I need to do, so if you'd excuse me."  
Sakura watched as Chii left and Fai smiled. "Your wedding photos came in the other day. Would you like to see them?"  
"Sure," Sakura replied.  
Fai left to go find the photographs, leaving the couple alone.

Sakura shifted as Syaoran sat down beside her. "You heard the conversation, didn't you?"  
"Some of it." Syaoran replied honestly.  
She looked at her knees and for a moment he feared she was angry. Her frame shook with sobs, "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
Syaoran brushed some hair out of her eyes. "I don't know what it is that's bothering you, but if you don't want to talk about it now, then it can wait."  
"I was going to tell you, but-"  
"It's ok. Dealing with Anna can be stressful and difficult."  
"Would you…give me some time before I tell you? I'm scared…" she whispered.  
"I trust you." He murmured, "Take all the time you need."  
"Thank you," she smiled.

A knock sounded at the door and she quickly wiped her eyes. Fai walked in carrying a frame and an album.  
"Here,"  
Sakura took the frame and settled the album beside her while she turned it over in her hands. She smiled as she looked over the photograph. "It came out perfectly," she said, "I just don't know where to hang it."  
"You don't want to hang it in the hallway?" Syaoran asked.  
She shook her head. "Mum and dad kept theirs in their room. I put it with the other family photographs in the dining hall when they died."  
"Why not hang it in our room, then?"  
"Hmm…I guess." She looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure."  
"Why not?"  
"No reason in particular. I don't mind." Sakura smiled and set the frame to the side before picking up the album and opening it.

Chii knocked on the door shortly after to let them know that dinner was ready. Sakura set the album to the side and stood with Syaoran before heading down to the dining room together.

…

It was an early night that night. Sakura fell asleep quickly but Syaoran was awake for much longer. Sakura had mentioned that she had an illness, but she never spoke about how debilitating it was, if it was at all, and he hadn't seen what she was like when she fell ill either, except for the time back with Reece.  
He sat up and sighed, pulling his jacket on over his shirt and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it quietly so as to not wake Sakura, and made his way down the hall. He didn't really know where he was going or what he wanted as he wandered the halls.  
"Syaoran? What are you doing awake?"  
He turned to see Chii carrying a large pile of linen.  
"Do you need help with that?" he asked.  
"If you wouldn't mind," Chii replied, shifting the large pile in her arms.  
Syaoran took half of the pile and Chii sighed with relief. "Thanks,"

They continued down the corridor in silence, stopping at the linen cupboard. Chii put the last of the sheets away and sighed as she shut the door. "So, what's on your mind?"  
He looked at her with confusion.  
She rolled her eyes. "It's written all over your face. Come, I'll make you a cup of tea."  
He blinked in surprise and followed Chii down to the kitchen where she boiled the water.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"What's on your mind?" Chii groaned as if it was the most obvious question.  
Syaoran sighed. "How long have you known Sakura for?" he asked.  
Chii poured the water into a cup, "I grew up with her."  
"So you've watched her as she suffered through being sick time and time again." He murmured.  
Chii carried the teacup over to Syaoran and set it down in front of him. "Yes, I have."  
"What's she like when she's at her worst?" Syaoran asked.  
Chii sighed, "Well, I suppose you should know." She sat down. "There were two times when it got really bad-where she was close to death. The first time was when we were about nine. She was bedridden for over four months. The second was when she was sixteen-again, she could hardly move and was confined to her bed for months."  
Syaoran lowered his eyes and stared at the teacup.  
"When she gets bad, she can hardly eat. She has to get her nutrients and fluids through an IV most of the time. There are some days where she's able to go outside, but she needs help walking and can't be left alone. Some days even breathing is a struggle." Chii added.  
"What sorts of things make it worse?" He asked after a long moment of silence.  
"Sometimes the weather can have an impact. Honestly, it's hard to say-she told you that it wasn't a very well known illness, didn't she? It doesn't even have a name." Chii replied.  
Syaoran nodded, "She did," he murmured, "She said that Jase was the only doctor they could find that was able to help."  
"Yeah. Thanks to the medication she takes, she doesn't fall as ill as often." Chii murmured.  
"Thank you for telling me." He said.  
"Sure, but why not ask Sakura?" she asked.  
"It seems like a sensitive topic. I don't want to upset her any more than she already is." Syaoran replied.  
She smiled, "Wow, you really have changed a lot since you came here."  
"What?" he frowned.  
"Never mind. Finish that and get back to bed. You look exhausted." Chii stood and left the kitchen.  
Syaoran finished his tea and headed back to the bedroom, finding Sakura was still fast asleep. He smiled to himself and shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it on the chair next to the bed before slipping back beneath the covers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for my lack of updating. I have the chapters written in my notes on my iPad, but I need to type them up on my computer. I've also started writing more of Bitter Sacrifice which has been on hiatus for...uh... a while.**

Syaoran woke early in the morning. Sakura was still sound asleep beside him. He watched her for a moment, remembering his conversation with Chii the night before. Fear wrapped its icy claws around his heart at the very thought of losing Sakura and he quickly pushed the thought away.  
Sakura groaned beside him, distracting him. "What time is it…?" she mumbled.  
"Time to wake up." He smiled.  
She rolled over and into his arms. He squeezed her gently and she smiled, comforted by his warm gesture.  
"So, what will we do with all of this free time?" Syaoran asked.  
"Dunno. Sleep." She mumbled.  
He laughed.  
She lifted her chin and feathered a kiss on his lips, pressing her body closer to his as they lay together. She felt safe and comforted in his hold, and if she could, she'd stay there all day. But duty called.  
"Syaoran, would you like to go out to the city later?" she asked.  
"Sure-was there somewhere you had in mind?" he asked.  
"Maybe…the market…?" she suggested.  
Syaoran smiled, "Sure."  
Sakura sat up and stretched her arms above her head before standing and heading for the shower.

They spent most of their day at the market, enjoying the festivities it bought. People waved as they passed, and children ran through the crowds. Sakura smiled and waved back, or joined in with some of the citizens who were dancing.  
It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the castle. Sakura made her way down to the dungeons with Syaoran, remembering the conversation from the night before.  
"Do you really think he'll talk to me?" she asked quietly.  
"More than likely, yes." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura released a nervous sigh and continued forwards.

Sitting up in his cell was Sid, looking rather bored. Sakura cleared her throat to make herself known, and the teen looked rather startled.  
"Y-your Grace!"  
"I hear your name is Sid, is that correct?" Sakura replied.  
"Yes."  
"I have a few questions I'd like to ask, if that's ok." She spoke.  
Sid's eyes landed on Syaoran and he eyed him warily. As if reading his mind, Sakura shook her head. "He stays."  
Sid sighed.  
Syaoran frowned.  
"Why did you try to kill me?" Sakura asked.  
"I wasn't trying to do anything of the sort." Sid replied, looking horrified at the very thought of killing the Queen.  
"Then why try and shoot me while I was in bed?" she asked calmly.  
"I wanted to warn you about the city." He mumbled.  
"Who do you work for?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
Sid didn't answer.  
"Answer his question, please." Sakura said softly.  
Sid made an inward face. "No one."  
Sakura looked at the young teen curiously. "I can't let you out of here unless you're honest with me, Sid."  
Sid seemed to struggle with himself for a few moments before finally answering Sakura's question. "I was part of a group in that city who backed you. The woman who overseas the city is trying to turn everyone against you, and most people believe her lies too." He explained. "After one of our meetings, someone approached me and asked to warn you about the city-to scare you to get you to leave earlier."  
"Who was it that asked you to do that?" she asked.  
Sid shrugged. "I couldn't really see his face in the dark. He looked kind of like the blonde guy he was with yesterday." He nodded to Syaoran.  
Syaoran looked confused and so did Sakura.  
"Alright…but why wouldn't you tell Fai or Syaoran any of this? Why did it have to be me?" she frowned.  
"I have a message from that guy-he asked me to deliver it personally." The teen further confessed.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
Sid stuck his hand in his pocket and removed a crumpled piece of paper, holding it out for Sakura to take. She took it and unfolded it to find a set of numbers scribbled across the page.  
"What does it say?" Syaoran asked.  
She shrugged. "It's just numbers. I don't understand."  
Syaoran looked at Sid, "Did this person say anything about this note? Like what it was mean to mean, for example?"  
Sid shook his head. "No. Just that you'd know what to do with it."  
Syaoran sighed, "We should show Chii and Fai and see what they think."  
Sakura nodded, "I agree." She then turned her attention back to Sid, "I'm afraid we'll probably have to keep you here for a few days. You'll be questioned, more than likely, and I want you to answer the soldiers honestly. Understand?"  
"Yes, Your Grace." Sid replied.  
"I'll know if you haven't been cooperating. Good evening, then." Sakura added and turned to leave with Syaoran.

Chii and Fai stared at the slip of paper in bewilderment. Neither of them could figure out what it was meant to be either.  
"No ideas, huh?" Sakura murmured.  
"Sorry, none." Chii smiled.  
"That's disappointing…I guess we'll have to keep looking into it." She sighed.  
"Let's see how things go first," Fai said.  
Syaoran nodded, "I agree."  
"Alright. I'll leave this in your care." Sakura replied.  
"Sure." Chii took the slip of paper and hurried off to put it somewhere safe. Fai followed after her and Sakura sighed softly.  
"Frustrated?" Syaoran asked.  
"A little…" she murmured.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more use." He apologised.  
She smiled, though it was a little strained. "It's perfectly fine. Sometimes it happens."  
"I'm going to go sit down by the lake for a while-what will you do?" he asked.  
"I'm feeling a little tired, so I think I'll go and lie down for a bit."  
He looked concerned and she lightly kissed his cheek as if to comfort him, "I'll see you a little later.  
"Sure," he murmured as he let her go.  
She left the room and he headed down to the gardens, seating himself at the edge of the small lake and watched the sun set.

The next day was rather quiet at the castle, and on the following day Sakura decided to head down to the city again. Syaoran hurried behind her as she cheerfully bounced down the path, humming a tune to herself.  
"Sakura, wait a moment-"  
Sakura stopped and turned, "What is it?" she asked.  
"I can't keep track of you if I lose you in a crowd." He said as he caught up with her.  
"Sorry-I guess I kind of got carried away." She apologised.  
Her took her hand and squeezed it gently, "Be careful."

They continued walking holding hands, and Sakura sat down on the edge of one of the stone fountains. The sun was warm and gentle on her skin, and she smiled at the comfort it bought.  
Syaoran sat down beside her.  
"The sun feels so nice…"  
"It does," he agreed.  
Sakura bit her lip nervously. "Syaoran, I…"  
He looked to her, waiting patiently, and when she finally looked up her eyes widened with fear. Before Syaoran could ask what was wrong, something hard came down on the back of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious.  
"Syao-!" Sakura's scream was cut off by a hand closing over her mouth, and she felt her lip split against her teeth, tasting blood. She struggled desperately against her attacker but it was useless-they were stronger and more well trained than she was.  
She felt something pierce her skin and fear exploded through her veins as everything started to fade, her head beginning to spin.  
Finally, everything blacked out.

…

Syaoran came to in the familiar surroundings of the hospital wing, feeling confused and very sore. His head throbbed painfully, the pain worse when he moved.  
"Glad to see you've woken up."  
He blinked and waited for a moment as his vision drifted back into focus, finding Jase sitting in the chair beside him.  
"Can you remember what happened?"  
"Someone knocked me out…" Syaoran mumbled.  
"Lucky for you, someone nearby heard the commotion and called for help." Jase stood.  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
Jase didn't answer as he checked Syaoran's blood pressure.  
"Jase."  
"Hold still."  
Not one to argue with a doctor, Syaoran did as he was told while Jase finished checking to make sure everything was fine.  
"You've got a concussion." Jase murmured. "Don't do anything stupid to make it worse."  
"Sakura-where is she?"  
"Well there's no use keeping it from you. She's missing." Jase replied.  
Syaoran froze and he was sure he'd stopped breathing for a moment. Fear settled in at the prospect of failing to protect her, to keep her safe from harm. If she was dead, he didn't know what he would do.  
He moved to sit up but was immediately stopped by Jase. "I thought I said not to do anything stupid?"  
Syaoran struggled against Jase's hold on his shoulders, "She's in trouble-"  
Jase finally shoved him back into the pillow. "I've dealt with royals trying to do stupid things while not well countless times. Do not make me tie you to the bed."  
Syaoran looked mildly surprised and slightly disturbed by his words. When he showed no signs of retaliating anymore, Jase nodded.  
"Good. Fai and Chii will be here shortly. Search parties have been sent out everywhere."  
Syaoran released a heavy sigh and nodded, "Alright…"  
Footsteps sounded and Chii and Fai were soon at his bedside. "Are you ok?" Chii asked quickly.  
"Never mind me-what's being done to find Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
Fai glanced at Jase.  
"Concussion." Jase answered.  
Fai nodded.  
"We have search parties out all over the city and they won't stop until she's found." Chii answered Syaoran's question.  
"What are they telling the citizens? We can't have a mass panic, it will be impossible to find her alive."  
Chii looked at Fai with a startled expression.  
"What makes you say that?" Fai asked.  
"Anna wants there to be a mass panic. She likes watching drama." He muttered. "Once she gets what she wants from the public, she'll probably kill Sakura and then move in to take the throne."  
"She sounds like a psychopath." Chii muttered.  
"Are you sure about this?" Fai asked.  
"Absolutely." Syaoran murmured.  
"So what should we do?" Chii asked.  
"Call off the search parties. They won't be able to find where Sakura's being kept anyway…" Syaoran stopped mid sentence as if he had realised something.  
"Call off the search parties? Why?" Fai asked.  
"Do you want Sakura alive or dead?" he snapped.  
"Alright, alright, calm down."  
"Anna makes sure that her hideouts are absolutely impossible to find. We were all scattered around, and I'm sure that if you were to go to the place where I was living, it would be completely cleared out by now." Syaoran explained.  
Chii sighed, "So, what do we do?"  
"Do you still have that piece of paper with the numbers on it?" he asked.  
"Yeah-hang on, I'll go get it." Chii hurried off to find the slip of paper and Fai took a seat.  
"Can you tell me what happened while you were out?"  
Syaoran closed his eyes against his onslaught of tears. How could he fail her so badly?  
"Syaoran?"  
Syaoran snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Fai. He sighed. "Sakura wanted to tell me something, so we sat down at the fountain. I didn't think much of the people around us." He started, "She seemed to struggle finding words, but when she looked at me, she looked terrified. That's the last thing I remember before I was hit over the head."  
"What makes you so certain they didn't kill Sakura?" Fai asked.  
"Anna's turned this entire thing into a political game. She can't win if she doesn't come in to save the day." Syaoran replied.  
"Alright, thank you."

Chii returned several moments later with the slip of paper and handed it to Syaoran. He unfolded it and nodded. "I thought so. These are coordinates-it's likely that's where Sakura is being kept."  
"How can you be certain? It was given to that boy nearly a month ago."  
"That will be where Anna's staying. It's probably her house-double check on a map and cross reference with her address." Syaoran said, his head throbbing painfully.  
Jase prepared a dose of something to help the pain and inserted the needle into his arm.  
"What do we need to do?" Fai asked.  
"A small but destructive force. Get in, get Sakura, and get out." Syaoran murmured tiredly.  
Fai looked to Jase who frowned, "He's not leaving this hospital wing today at all. I forbid it."  
"Guess we'll have to go in blind." Fai sighed. "Oh well."  
Syaoran fell into a deep sleep with the help from the medicine Jase gave him.  
Chii sighed softly. "Let's get moving then."


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura stared at her surroundings. She had woken up on the cold stone floor of what looked like a prison cell. Hanging on the walls were chains and handcuffs and what looked like various torture tools.  
She felt ill at the thought of what they might do to her, and of what they might have done to others.

The sound of a steel door closing stole her attention away from the various tools. A familiar looking blonde stepped through carrying a tray with a cup and what looked like a meal on it.  
He opened the barred door and Sakura used her feet to shuffle backwards.  
"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I can't untie your hands. If you want to eat, then I'll have to feed it to you myself."  
She glared at the blonde who hardly seemed surprised by her reaction.  
He sat down beside her and held the cup up.  
"How do I know it's not poisoned?" she spat.  
"I see Syaoran's taught you what to look out for." He said.  
She glared at him furiously.  
He lifted the cup to his own mouth and sipped a little before holding it out to her again.  
She looked wary, but her need for water was too overpowering.  
He helped her drink before setting the empty cup back on the tray.  
"How is he?"  
"What, are you asking because you're concerned or because you have some hidden agenda?" she growled.  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I did help raise him after his parents were murdered."  
Sakura sighed and started to shiver.  
"He's doing ok...everyone at the castle has really warmed up to him." She answered.  
"I'm so glad to hear that."  
"What are you people planning to do with me?" Sakura asked cautiously.  
He sighed, "I don't know just yet."  
Sakura bit her lip. She doubted anyone would be able to find where she was so easily-she couldn't even figure out where she was from her surroundings. She didn't even know if Syaoran was ok.  
"Will you eat?"  
"No."  
"That's probably for the best."  
He stood with the tray and headed for the door, scraping it open and then shutting it. Cold and shivering, Sakura sat alone.

She was nearly asleep by the time someone hauled her to her feet in a rough and unfriendly manner. Her hands were pulled above her head and chained there, frightening her. Sakura's heart raced with fear as she was left on the balls of her feet in the cold and dark cell.  
Someone else entered and she could hear the soft tapping of heels on the stone floor.  
Anna stepped into view, dressed comfortably with her hair pulled back into an intricate bun.  
"Good evening, your grace," Anna smiled sweetly.  
"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked coldly.  
"Oh, I'm going to kill you of course. But first, I have to wait for the right circumstances."  
A smirk crossed Sakura's face. "If you think you'll be able to swoop in and take the throne after I've died, you're sorely mistaken."  
Anna slapped the queen hard across the face. Sakura turned her head back, glaring at the woman.  
"I _will_ succeed." Anna hissed. "Get in here!" she shouted at someone Sakura couldn't see.

The door scraped open and closed. Anna smiled cruelly. "Have as much fun with her as you like. Just don't let her die."  
"Yes ma'am." A voice Sakura didn't recognise sounded behind her.  
"Good." Anna replied and then left the cell.  
The pain that came was sudden. Sakura screamed, totally unprepared for what was to come next.

...

Syaoran was sitting in bed lost in thought when Chii walked in carrying a file in her hand. "Sakura left this file on her desk." She murmured.  
He took the file feeling rather confused and opened it.  
"What-?"  
He stared at the papers in front of him in shock. They stated that if anything should happen to Sakura in which she is unable to rule effectively, then he was to take over.  
"Until she returns, you're in charge." Chii murmured.  
"Did Sakura know she might be taken?" Syaoran asked.  
"I don't know. Perhaps." Chii shrugged.  
"What's being done?" he then asked.  
"We have a unit together. We'll head out soon." Chii replied, "How is your head?"  
"It's better than it was."  
She nodded, "That's good to hear. Oh-don't even try to leave this wing without Jase's permission. He won't hesitate going through with his threats to tie you down." She added.  
Syaoran sighed. "I'm guessing he's used to making sure Sakura stays put."  
"You guessed right."  
"Chii," he murmured, "Please bring her back home."  
Chii smiled, "of course."

He watched her leave and he stared at the file in front of him. Was this what Sakura had wanted to tell him? Or maybe that she'd had a dream?  
Syaoran sighed. He decided he'd have to ask her when she returned. He was confident they would find her alive.

...

Sakura's body ached. Her feet and legs were numb from cold. Her back was itching where the blood was drying, and her lip stung where it had been split open again.  
She groaned.  
She had no idea how many hours had passed, and she judged from the pale slither of light that it was well and truly dark outside.  
Her stomach growled and she felt ill.  
The door scraped open but Sakura couldn't summon the energy to react.  
"Don't move,"  
She didn't. She couldn't.  
Her body fell to the ground uselessly when her wrists were freed from their shackles.  
"I'll take you to your advisors. They'll be here shortly."  
Sakura felt her body being left from the floor and she whimpered in pain.  
"Who...are you...?" she whispered.  
He didn't answer. They walked down a brightly lit corridor, reminding Sakura of a hospital, and stopped at the corner. She heard two gunshots and felt herself being pulled down the next corridor. There was the sound of a door being kicked open and the light suddenly became warmer and a range of red and brown hues surrounded Sakura. She was too exhausted to pay much more attention.

It felt like hours passed as they walked through what Sakura assumed was a mansion.  
"Yuui, what do you think you're doing?" Anna's voice cut through the air.  
She sounded furious and terrified, and Sakura couldn't quite figure out why.  
"I'm guessing from your terrified expression and anger that we have a few visitors."  
Sakura started to stir again.  
"Did you betray me!?" Anna shouted.  
"I'm amazed you finally figured it out." Came the retort.

Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Your plan was doomed as soon as they got married. You didn't really think a member of the royal family would be so stupid as to not name someone to take over the country in case something should happen, did you? After all, their spouse or a surviving member of the royal family usually takes over the throne."  
A small smile graced Sakura's lips. "He's right..." she murmured. "You're not very well educated, are you?"  
"How dare you!" Anna screamed.

"Don't move!" Chii's clear and controlling voice cut through the air.

Sakura lifted her head slightly. Anna fell silent for several moments, and finally she laughed. "You wouldn't dare shoot a noble, would you?"  
"After everything you've done to the Queen, don't test what I would and wouldn't do you bitch." Chii hissed.  
"You're surrounded. We've dealt with your men and other underlings. No one is coming to save you." Fai spoke. "Come quietly and we won't hurt you."  
"Never!"  
Sakura was hauled backwards as Anna leapt forward and she heard a gun fire off, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

For a moment there was silence and then a sudden intake of breath.  
"Sakura!" Chii rushed over and took the wounded queen into her arms.  
"Chii..." she whispered. "Is he ok...?"  
Chii frowned, "Sakura, who do you mean?"  
"Syaoran-is he ok...?"  
"He's fine, he's at the castle." Chii murmured.  
A small laugh sounded from across the room. Chii looked over her shoulder and frowned, "She's still alive."  
"He won't be alive for long. I sent someone two hours ago to kill him." Anna rasped, "He's probably already dead..."  
Her chest finally stilled, and her breathing stopped.  
Chii looked at Sakura with worry. "Sakura..."  
"No..."  
"Judging from her reaction when I told her about how leadership would be designated to Syaoran, I don't think it's true." Yuui murmured.  
"You're certain?" Fai asked.  
"No, I'm guessing."  
"In any case, I'm sure Syaoran can protect himself." Chii said. "Sakura needs to get back to the castle. I'll try and hold off the media for as long as possible. I want the rest of the unit cleaning out this place."  
"Yes ma'am." One of the soldiers replied and hurried off.  
"Fai, he needs to come too." Chii said as she lifted Sakura onto her back.  
Fai sighed, "Got it."

...

Syaoran woke to the doors of the medical wing crashing open and he sat up quickly.

"In here, quickly." Jase called out and Chii hurried past carrying Sakura and into the room Jase often worked on his patients in. Syaoran felt fear squeeze at his chest and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Fai-is she...?"  
"Sakura's alive, but she's critically injured. From what Yuui's told me, she's been tortured quite badly." Fai replied calmly.  
"Shit..." Syaoran buried his face in his hands for a brief moment. "What about Anna?"  
"She's dead. Chii will hold off the media for as long as possible, but you might want to start considering what you'll want to say if Sakura can't see them, which she probably can't for at least a week or so." Fai said.  
Syaoran nodded.  
"What should I do with Yuui? You're temporarily in charge." Fai then asked.  
"Now that Anna's dead, I doubt he's a threat. Keep him under watch for now." Syaoran murmured. "How do you know him?" he then asked the blonde.  
"He's my brother. I didn't know he was alive until I saw him at the ball." Fai answered.  
"I see." Syaoran said, starting to piece the puzzle together.  
"Should I just have him stay in a guest suite for now?" Fai asked.  
"Yeah."  
Fai nodded and then turned to leave.

…

Syaoran waited for a long time before Jase finally bought Sakura out from the other room. He set Sakura up in one of the beds before walking over to Syaoran.  
Before he could ask, Jase spoke.  
"She'll be awake by morning and will probably be in a lot of pain." He said.  
"Will she be ok?" Syaoran asked.  
"Her wounds will leave scars." Jase answered.  
"I see...thank you."  
"It's my job." Jase replied. "Get some rest."

Jase headed back to his office and Syaoran looked over at Sakura. Chii had tucked her in and nodded to him as she left.  
Then, he let the news sink in.  
Anna was dead.  
The aftermath would be difficult to sort out and deal with, but he was sure they would get through it.  
Furthermore, her assassins would more than likely disperse and settle down or find a new contractor.  
He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with any of the assassins in the future, but he highly doubted any of them would want to avenge Anna's death.  
What the research teams would do was beyond him. They were out of work and pay now that she was dead.

All that was left now was to wait.

...

Sakura woke feeling warm and safe in the late morning. Her memory was hazy with sleep and her entire body hurt.  
She groaned.  
"Hey," Syaoran murmured.  
She opened her eyes, finding herself in the medical wing again. At least she was home, she thought.  
"Syaoran..." she whispered, pulling her hand from beneath the blankets. He reached out and took it straight away, holding her hand tightly.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
"Lousy." She mumbled and he smiled a little. "How did they find me?" she asked.  
"That note we were given by that kid was a set of coordinates." He answered.  
"I see..."  
Syaoran squeezed her hand and a tear crawled down her cheek. "I was so worried they'd killed you." She whispered.  
"It's ok, I'm here." He murmured.  
"Is Anna...?"  
"Anna's dead."  
Sakura sighed heavily. "I see."  
"I'll look after things until you're well enough to leave, ok?"  
She nodded.  
"Chii and Fai bought Yuui back with them. I told them to keep him under guard for now. He's confined to a guest suite." Syaoran explained.  
"He saved my life..." she murmured tiredly.  
Syaoran frowned, "What do you mean?"  
"He made sure I got water... and he helped me out of the cell I was being kept in. Anna found us...she was really angry." Sakura explained.  
Syaoran thought over her words and sighed.  
"Did he tell you why?" she asked.  
"Why he helped you?" Syaoran repeated.  
"Yeah,"  
"I haven't been to see him yet. I've been sitting with you all morning." He confessed.  
Jase walked over and smiled, "Good morning."  
"Jase, hello." Sakura greeted tiredly.  
"Is it alright if I look over your wounds?"  
Sakura nodded.  
Syaoran stood, "I'll go let the others know you're awake. I'm fairly certain Chii is going crazy."  
She frowned, "Crazy? Why?"  
"She's been holding the media at bay for hours." He explained.  
Sakura nodded, "If you're going to talk to the media, tell them I'll make a statement at the end of the week."  
Syaoran looked at her with uncertainty but didn't question her. "Alright."  
He left and Sakura sighed heavily. Jase helped her sit up and started his examination. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "no. I was going to tell him yesterday while we were out, but we were interrupted."  
"I see. Try not to put it off for too long, alright?" Jase murmured.  
"I know. I'll tell him by the end of the week." Sakura replied quietly.

Syaoran made his way down to the castle gates where Chii was fighting off several reporters.  
"For the last time, I'm going to have to ask you to be patient. An unconscious person can't say anything." Chii replied calmly but Syaoran didn't miss the anger and frustration in her voice.  
"What does the Queen's husband have to say?"  
Chii turned and spotted Syaoran beside her. Worry flared in her honey coloured eyes.

Syaoran turned his attention to the reporters and spoke calmly. "Sakura is awake, but she is badly injured. If you wouldn't mind waiting until the end of the week, she will make a statement in person." He explained.  
"Is it true that Lady Anna was murdered last night?"  
Syaoran sighed softly. Chii was about to say something, but he stopped her. "Please, be patient. We ourselves are still trying to understand what has occurred, and until we have all the correct information we don't want to make a statement."  
"But you're not denying it?"  
Chii stepped forward, "He's said that you'll get your statement by the end of the week. Please leave, otherwise you'll be charged accordingly."  
Hearing the threatening voice of the maid, they backed away and headed off, though some grumbled irritably.  
The gates closed and Syaoran sighed, "The media sucks no matter where you go."  
Chii snorted, "You've got that right. We might be the most peaceful country but that doesn't change a thing when it comes to a reporter trying to get the most interesting story."  
"Sakura's awake. I think she might want something to eat."  
"I'll go do that right now." Chii said with a smile and headed off.

He made his way back inside and to the part of the castle where he knew Fai would be to let him know that Sakura was awake and then headed back to the medical wing to sit with Sakura.  
She looked absolutely exhausted where she sat, but he wasn't surprised at all.  
Her hand found his and he made eye contact with her.  
"I need to talk to Yuui." She said.  
He wasn't surprised by her request either. "Do you mean now or later?" he asked.  
"Preferably today." She replied.  
"Alright." He murmured. "Have you eaten?"  
"Not yet."  
"Eat something first, ok?"  
She nodded.  
"Sakura...did you know you would be kidnapped?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.  
She shook her head, "I haven't had any dreams since we got married." She answered, "Why do you ask?"  
"Chii found the file on your desk that said if anything were to happen to you, I would be the one to take over." He replied. "I wondered if you'd done that because you knew you might be taken."  
Sakura shook her head. "That's not why..."  
He quickly sensed something more but didn't pry.  
She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Chii walked over carrying a tray with Sakura's meal on it.  
"I'll tell you later." She said softly.  
He nodded.  
"How are you?" Chii asked Sakura.  
"Tired," Sakura smiled, "I think that's mostly from pain."  
"Did Jase give you something?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah. It should kick in soon."  
Chii smiled with relief, "That's good."  
Sakura turned her attention to her meal and ate in silence.

After she had finished eating, Syaoran headed off to find the person Sakura wanted to talk to. A lot had already happened in one day and he was beginning to feel tired.  
Fai looked up as he approached and sighed, "How is she?"  
"She's tired." Syaoran replied.  
"That's not surprising." Fai said, "Are you here to speak with him?"  
"Actually, Sakura wants to speak with him." Syaoran confessed.  
Fai sighed. Syaoran knocked on the door and opened it, finding Yuui sitting at the table making a house of cards.  
It collapsed and he looked up. "I take it you're here to ask me questions?"  
"No. Sakura wants to talk to you." Syaoran answered.  
His eyes widened in surprise, "Oh-how is she?"  
"Tired." Syaoran said, "And sore."  
The blonde stood, "Best not to keep her waiting, then."

They walked in silence back to the medical wing. Chii passed them carrying a basket of clothes and headed up the flight of stairs they just passed.  
Sakura spotted them as they approached and shifted herself into a more comfortable position, but not without some difficulty.  
"Please, have a seat." She said, gesturing to the chair beside her bed.  
Yuui took her offer and sat down.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Syaoran asked.  
"No, you can stay if you'd like." Sakura smiled.  
He sat down on the edge of her bed.  
"What can I help you with, your grace?" Yuui asked.  
"You helped me yesterday, but I don't understand why. If things went wrong, you could have been seriously hurt." She stated.  
"That's true, but I knew Syaoran would understand the note. Eventually."  
"You mean the note we got from that teenager?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes."  
"What made you decide to help me? Why did you choose to betray Anna?" Sakura asked.  
Yuui smiled, but it held no warmth. "Anna wasn't a nice woman. She was cruel, and she kept her people in check with murder. I never liked her. I was never faithful to her. I did what I did to try and survive."

Syaoran lowered his eyes. He'd seen what had happened to those who defied Anna, and they were nearly always killed in brutal ways. Each assassin had their own motivation, more than likely revenge for what she did to their families.

"Surely there was some other reason for your actions?" Sakura asked.  
"My brother." The blonde replied after a few moments. "I knew he was alive, but he didn't know I was."  
Sakura sighed. "I'm grateful that you saved my life, but I can't trust you. I can't let you roam freely."  
"I expected that."  
"I want you to assist the investigation into Anna's organisation and her treason, and help advise me. You'll be under strict watch by the palace guard, so you won't be able to go anywhere outside palace grounds on your own until further notice." Sakura said calmly.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with mild surprise.  
"I see. I was expecting something a little...harsher."  
"It is harsh, in its own way." She murmured.  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked.  
"No. That was all I wanted to say for now." Sakura replied. "Fai, take him back to his room for now." Fai nodded.

Once they left, Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.  
She nodded, "I can't handle this issue alone, and you and he are the only two people I know who know everything about her. I can't just leave it for you to deal with alone." She explained.  
"I see. It makes sense when you put it that way."  
"Do you not trust him?" Sakura asked.  
"I just don't know what to think. He raised me, but part of me doesn't trust him. Maybe because I know what most people from that organisation can do." Syaoran murmured.  
"I guess that's fair enough. Trust is earned, so we'll see." She sighed.  
Syaoran nodded.

* * *

 **This story will have 19 chapters. Initially there was meant to be more, however I have decided on a different ending to the original, meaning the story will close much sooner. I'll explain it all in the final chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Most of Sakura's time over the next few days was spent resting or discussing the case about Anna. After about four days of rest, Sakura was finally able to leave the medical wing and move about the castle. She was sore, but the pain wasn't as great as it used to be, and she was used to far worse. She moved about with ease, ignoring it as best she could.  
"What will you tell the media?" Chii asked her as she helped her dress before their confrontation.  
"I'll explain what happened and what Anna's ambitions were. From what i've been told, most of her followers are being questioned." Sakura replied.  
"I guess there's no use glossing over it." Chii murmured.  
"No."  
Sakura stood and moved to leave the room with Syaoran beside her.

Reporters and other media spokespeople waited at the castle gates patiently before erupting into a mass of questions upon seeing Sakura approach. Syaoran looked to Sakura who remained calm, but he could tell she was worried about something. What it was another story.  
"If you would please quieten down, I will answer your questions." Sakura spoke.  
They immediately started to quieten.  
She nodded to someone to her right.  
"How are you treating the issue with the death of Lady Anna?" they asked.  
Sakura took a deep breath and released it slowly. "We are currently investigating her acts of treason and her underground organisation in which she brought up assassins. Any affiliates will be charged with treason and depending on the severity, exiled from Clow."  
"What were the events leading up to her death?"  
Syaoran squeezed her hand gently.  
"Anna had me kidnapped and bought to her manor, where i was tortured and beaten. I was assisted by someone, and when she was caught she chose to take an act in which resulted the end of her life." Sakura explained.  
"You said underground organisation in which she bought up assassins-what does that mean?" Someone asked.  
"We believe that it was not just her, but her family before her as well, who killed the families of children and took them to be trained to kill people."  
"Do you know what happened to those assassins then?"  
"Some are dead. We do not think that these people will harm anyone now that they are free from control. However, please be careful and if you suspect someone to be a danger, contact the local police." Syaoran answered.  
"And what will happen to the leaders and council of the city she oversaw?" came the next question.  
"Some leaders will lose their jobs and will be replaced, others will have to work hard to regain my trust." Sakura answered. "Any further questions will be designated to Chii from now on. Thank you."

They were all silent. Sakura knew that hundreds of questions would pop up eventually, but for now there seemed to be nothing.  
Sakura knew what they were thinking from their shocked expressions. How could anyone even think of going against the crown?

After getting away from the media, the pair walked quietly through the gardens holding hands. "Anna's created a huge mess, hasn't she?" Sakura murmured.  
"She has." Syaoran agreed.  
She sat down on one of the wooden benches and he followed.  
"Syaoran...that thing I need to tell you..."  
He tucked some hair behind her ear as a comforting gesture.  
"You're aware that this illness I have can be life threatening, right?" she whispered.  
He frowned. Something was very wrong. "Chii told me about how bad it can get." He admitted.  
She nodded. "I...I don't know how to tell you." She started to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have told you so much sooner-"  
"Sakura, we've been over this. Anna's a difficult person to deal with." He said softly.  
She sniffled and tried to control her sobs.  
"Before we got married, Jase warned me about some issues I might have in the future." She whispered.  
"What issues...?" he asked.  
She took in a few deep breaths, but tears still rolled down her cheeks.  
"When I get pregnant, it's possible that if I fall badly ill during the pregnancy, my body might not be able to handle the stress of giving birth." She choked out each word, each one more difficult than the one before.

Syaoran stared at her in stunned silence as the words slowly sunk in. Her frame was racked with sobs as she cried, and he had no idea what to do.  
He was terrified of losing her-she was what he was fighting for.  
"Sakura, I..." he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone."  
Syaoran stood and quickly walked away from her, needing to be somewhere he could think things over.  
Sakura cried hard. Selfishly, she had hoped he might hold her, but rationally she knew he needed time. She had always been afraid of telling him, afraid of how he would react and what he would do. But nothing could have prepared her for how much it hurt.

It felt like she had cried for hours. Her eyes burned, and she was completely exhausted. Some of her hair stuck to her wet cheeks. She stared at the stone path, her mind numb, and she didn't even look up as she heard footsteps.  
"Sakura?" Fai murmured as he sat down. "Where is Syaoran?"  
Sakura shook her head.  
"Did you two have a fight?" Fai asked.  
She shook her head again.  
Fai bit his lip, unsure as to why Sakura was so upset. Then it dawned on him. "Did...you just tell him about...?"  
She nodded once.  
"I see. Give it some time, it's difficult news to handle." Fai said softly. "I know it's easier said than done."  
"Sometimes I really wish I wasn't Queen." She whispered hoarsely. "Then I could just adopt..."  
"Oh Sakura..." he murmured.  
"I'm scared, Fai." She said.  
"I know." He said. "We all are."  
Sakura fell silent and he sighed softly.  
"Come inside. I'll have Chii make you a hot cup of tea." He helped her to her feet and they walked back inside.

Syaoran stared at the grass in front of him. He sat beneath one of the old cherry blossom trees, trying to come to terms with what Sakura had told him.  
Worse was that part of her royal duties was to give birth to a child to take over the throne. It wasn't like they could avoid it.  
"I finally found you."  
"What do you want, Yuui?" Syaoran sighed.  
"Fai warned me you'd be in a bad mood." Yuui said. "So, what happened?"  
Syaoran stayed silent.  
"Did you have an argument with your wife?"  
"I wouldn't call it an argument." Syaoran murmured.  
Yuui looked at him and Syaoran sighed, explaining what Sakura had told him.  
Yuui raised his brow, "Wow. I had no idea."  
"I don't know what to do." Syaoran confessed.  
"I'm not surprised. I don't think many people in your position would know what to do."  
"I can't even begin to imagine how that news must be tearing her apart."  
"I would imagine that she's feeling pretty lost." Yuui murmured.  
"Yeah..."  
"Does she still think her parents were murdered?" Yuui asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
Syaoran sighed. "Not yet."  
"Well, ok then." Yuui said, "I'm going to head back now. Try not to stay out here for too long."  
"Thanks." Syaoran murmured.  
Yuui left Syaoran alone.  
After a long while the sun began to set, and so Syaoran finally stood and headed back inside to find Sakura.

He found her nearly asleep in the lounge room with an old photo album sitting on her lap. He noticed her parents in the photographs, and from the small child in the photographs he assumed was Sakura. She couldn't have been much older than seven.  
He sat down and closed the album carefully, trying not to wake her as he placed it on the table.  
Sakura shifted in her sleep, waking herself, and she sat up properly.  
"How long have you been asleep for?"  
She looked up and spotted Syaoran, "I don't know. Maybe an hour or two?"  
"I'm sorry I walked away." He said. "I didn't know what to do."  
"It's ok. I'm not mad." Sakura said softly. "Honestly, I don't know what to do either."  
He stared at his hands for a moment, lost for words. "I... think we should talk to Jase about this."  
She nodded, and he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly.  
Sakura took comfort in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Chii and Fai stood outside the doors of the lounge quietly. Chii sighed softly, "Is it too much to ask for them to just be able to be happy?"  
"I wish it was that simple." Fai murmured.  
"But what will they do?" Chii asked, "It's not like they can't not have kids."  
"I guess that's between them and Jase. We'll just have to support them as much as possible." He replied with a sad smile.  
"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do." Chii whispered. "But it still sucks for them."  
"I know."

Chii glared at the floor. She felt totally powerless. She had been trained since she was small in the ways of the royal court and how to protect Sakura effectively, her main role in the castle as Sakura's advisor and a maid. Her secondary role was to protect her from harm.  
But she couldn't protect Sakura from health complications.

...

Sakura spent most of the next day consulting with people from the town in the throne room. Syaoran stood nearby, watching her carefully.  
"You're worried about her."  
He looked over his shoulder to see Fai. He sighed. "Yeah."  
"How has she been today?"  
"I think she's hiding her pain." Syaoran answered. "I think she's worried about upsetting me more." "You're probably right."  
"I suggested we talk to Jase, and she agreed but..."  
"Nothing's going to change how scary the reality of the situation is." Fai sighed, "You should probably go join her."  
Syaoran nodded and moved to make his way over to where she was talking to a young child. Sakura smiled and waved as the small girl ran back to her mother.  
She stood and looked to Syaoran who smiled.

...

Over the next few weeks, Sakura was inundated with reports in regard to the investigation into Anna's treachery. With Yuui's assistance, they had uncovered much more evidence than if they'd had no help at all. They had found several children between the ages of four to sixteen kept in rooms all over the country, and they were quickly placed under the care and supervision of orphanages and foster carers.  
The older children seemed to have disappeared, perhaps gotten jobs or left the country. Sakura wasn't surprised-Syaoran had mentioned they might scatter.

She sat back in her chair and sighed. "Will the children be taken care of properly?"  
"They'll be monitored closely. Particularly the older children." Fai answered.  
"The orphanages and foster parents-do they know where these children are from?" Sakura asked.  
Chii shook her head, "We thought it best that they didn't know so the children could be treated as normally as possible."  
She nodded, "I see..."  
"The older children will have a much harder time adjusting, though." Chii added.  
"That's to be expected." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura sighed, "It looks like there's still a lot of evidence that needs to be processed. How much of this has been released to the media?" She asked.  
"Enough to satisfy the public." Chii answered.  
"Good." She replied, "I'll see how things go from here."  
Chii nodded.  
A knock sounded at the door. Fai answered, and a guard murmured something to him before leaving. The blonde turned his attention to Syaoran.  
"Apparently there's someone here to see you." He explained.  
"Me?" Syaoran blinked.  
"Apparently so."  
"I... don't know anyone who would want to see me."  
Sakura smiled, "You should go."  
He looked unsure, but gave in. "Alright. I'll be back shortly."

Fai led him down to the throne hall where several guards had surrounded someone, but they hardly put up a fight.  
Syaoran recognised the person at the centre-a young nineteen-year-old male who was also an assassin. It was clear to Syaoran he wasn't here to kill anyone, so he wondered why.  
The boy looked up and sighed with relief, "So it is true."  
Syaoran frowned, "What's true?" he asked.  
"That you've married the queen." The teen replied.  
"Oh, you noticed." Syaoran muttered sarcastically. "So, what can I help you with?"  
"Is she really gone? Is Anna dead?"  
Syaoran started to feel confused. "Yes, she's gone for good." He replied.  
"So-our freedom is no joke, right? We can do whatever?"  
"As long as you go by the country's laws, I doubt you'll run into any trouble." Syaoran replied. "Is that why you're here?"  
"I needed to make sure." The boy answered.  
Syaoran sighed. "I guess if she kept you captive for so long, then it would be hard to believe."  
"This country is better off without her anyway."  
"Without Anna?"  
"Who else?" he retorted.  
"Alright...if there's nothing else I can help you with, I really need to tend to another matter." Syaoran said.  
"Thank you-I just really needed to..."  
"It's fine, I get it." Syaoran smiled.

The boy nodded, and the guards escorted him out. Syaoran turned and headed back up the stairs to find Sakura, who was putting several books back on the shelves. He knocked lightly on the door and she looked up briefly before setting the final book back on the shelf.

"Syaoran-who was it?" she asked.  
"It was an old acquaintance. He was just checking to make sure that it was true that Anna was..." he trailed off.  
"I see." She murmured. "Jase will be waiting."  
"Yeah," he murmured.  
Sakura made her way over to him and they left the office, heading down to the medical wing where Jase was moving several boxes.  
"Oh good, you're here. Take a seat in the office-I'll be two minutes." Jase said.  
Sakura and Syaoran did as told and entered the office where Jase worked. They sat down and waited patiently in silence.  
Jase entered and closed the door, sitting down in his chair.  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran and then back to Jase. "I told Syaoran," she explained.  
"I see." Jase murmured.  
"We wanted to know exactly what the risks were, and what we could do to help minimise the risk or how we could deal with it." Syaoran added.  
"Alright." Jase nodded. "The pregnancy would need extremely careful planning. Sakura, you're more vulnerable to illness during the winter, so depending on how far along you are at the time, I'd want to keep a very close eye on you."  
"What are the chances of her getting through this without...?"  
"I'd say maybe a fifty-fifty chance. It's too hard to know." Jase said. "However, we can plan around what we know about the illness."  
"What would you suggest?" Sakura asked.  
"Leading up to, and during your pregnancy, I would like to keep a close eye on things. If I don't think you should be doing something, then I need you to not do it." Jase answered.  
Sakura looked to Syaoran who looked troubled. Jase smiled, "Perhaps you two should discuss this matter between yourselves before deciding on anything with me."  
Sakura bit her lip. "What are the risks to the child?" She asked.  
"It really depends." Jase replied.  
"I see..." she whispered.

After their conversation with Jase, Sakura and Syaoran sat on one of the garden benches.  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran." She whispered.  
He placed an arm around her waist and rested his head against hers. "Don't be." He said softly. "I'm sure we'll get through this."  
She stayed quiet for a time.  
"There's no rush. Let's wait until all of this mess with Anna is sorted out."  
"Yeah," her voice cracked as her throat tightened and tears fell down her cheeks.  
Syaoran wished he could do more for her, but there was nothing he could do.  
"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you." He added softly,  
Sakura wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve and nodded, "What is it?"  
"It's about your parents..."  
She looked at him with surprise and mild hope.  
"I asked Yuui to check all the files anna kept on the people she had assassinated or people asked her to assassinate, and... there wasn't anything to suggest they were killed." He explained.  
"What-but their deaths were so sudden..."  
"Sweetheart, they passed away in an accident. I asked for an investigation into the matter, and I looked at previous reports into the matter. There was no evidence of the carriage being tampered with or sabotage. It was the fault of the road." He tried to explain as gently as he could, but Sakura was still. He feared she was angry with him.  
There was silence between the two of them and she finally released a sigh.  
"I don't know what made me believe they'd been murdered," she confessed, "I guess grief does strange things to the mind."  
"Sakura...I'm sorry..."  
She shook her head. "I guess I just wanted someone to blame. My parents left me so suddenly, and I was angry and scared..."  
Syaoran pulled her close and held her for a long while. Sakura relaxed and a small but sad smile pulled at her lips.  
"I love you," she said softly.  
"I love you too." He murmured.  
She stood and took his hands, "The others will be waiting," she smiled, "Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura woke in the morning with Syaoran's arm resting over her waist. She rolled over and swung her leg over his hips, her hair shielding their faces.  
"Good morning to you, too." He murmured, opening his eyes to meet hers.  
She smiled, "Sleep well?"  
"Yes," he returned her smile.  
She leant in and kissed him softly and he immediately responded. She pressed her hips down over his and he groaned.

They lay in each other's arms for a long time simply enjoying each other's warmth. Syaoran kissed her often and caressed her gently.  
Sakura smiled and pressed her body closer, not wanting to part, but as luck would have it they were interrupted.  
Chii knocked hard on the door. "Come on you two, time to get up! You have that conference you need to be at in two hours!" She shouted.  
"Damn." Sakura muttered  
"Too bad." Syaoran sighed.  
"If you're not up in half an hour I'll drag you out of bed myself!" Chii snapped, and then walked away.  
Syaoran sat up and Sakura followed. "So, what was this conference for, again?" he sighed.  
"Honestly we're just there for show. It's like a fundraiser..." Sakura mumbled  
"Let's hope I don't accidentally fall asleep." He muttered sarcastically.  
Sakura giggled and headed for the shower.

Breakfast was plain but nice. Dressed in their formal attire, the young couple headed to the conference with Yuui as their escort.  
Sakura stared out the window and watched as the scenery went by quickly.  
The carriage came to a stop outside a large five-star hotel and they were led inside to a function room which was crowded. Someone nearby smelt strongly of alcohol.  
They slowly made their way through the crowd, greeting everyone who made contact with them, until finally they reached the politician in charge.  
"Your graces, it's lovely to see you here." The woman smiled and held her hand out for Sakura to shake. Sakura took her hand and the politician then turned to Syaoran to do the same.  
"It's our pleasure. How is the fundraiser going?" Sakura asked.  
"Wonderfully, thanks to you appearing here." The woman smiled.  
"That's wonderful. We need more research to be done in some areas of the medical field-I hope this will provide the means necessary." Sakura smiled.  
"Yes, I agree." The woman replied, "Please pardon me, someone needs me." She apologised and headed off to one of her colleagues.  
"I'll be keeping a close eye on this project. I don't trust that woman." Sakura murmured.  
Syaoran looked surprised, "How so?"  
"She's good at getting money out of others and then spending it elsewhere. I like the idea of this project, and I want to see it succeed. I want the children of this country to be safe from diseases and to be able to get help for any problem they may have. This includes physical and mental health." She explained.  
"I see. That's fair, then." Syaoran said. "What else should I know?"  
Sakura smiled. "This room is full of politicians who think only of themselves."  
"Comforting." Syaoran sighed.  
"I know." Sakura mumbled.  
"How do you keep them in line?" Syaoran asked.  
"They know I keep a close eye on them. If they do anything I haven't approved of, then they're likely to lose their job. They'll have to find another job if they want to survive." She explained.  
"Has anyone ever lost their job?" he asked.  
"Throughout the history of Clow, only one." She said softly. "I don't know much about it, but dad said they were doing illegal things."  
Syaoran snorted, "That's one way to lose your job."  
"Indeed it is." She sighed.

They headed home for the late afternoon to enjoy their free time; while sitting in the lounge room, a very bored Chii suggested they play a game of hide and seek. Syaoran stared at her for a very long time before finally saying, "You're not serious?"  
She frowned, "of course I'm serious. I'm so bored it's not funny."  
"We're a group of full grown adults. And you want to play hide and seek?" Syaoran raised his brow.  
"I don't see the harm. Let's play." Sakura said.  
Everyone stared at her with surprise.  
Chii jumped to her feet, "Wonderful! Fai's it."  
"What?" the blonde stared at her and she stared back, and he sighed. "Well, ok then..."  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who giggled and he shook his head.  
She stood and Yuui and Syaoran made eye contact; the blonde shrugged and Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
"Ok," he sighed, standing. "Have fun looking for me."  
Fai raised his brow, "Not sure I want to." He confessed. "Well, you have the whole castle to hide in. Go hide?"  
"What's the time limit?" Chii grinned.  
"I don't-"  
"Count to sixty." Sakura smiled.  
"Ok, ok." The blonde shooed them, and they headed off to hide.

Syaoran walked with Sakura, "Hide and seek?"  
Sakura smiled, "It's good to do silly things every now and again, no matter the age."  
"Alright then."  
"Where will you hide?" She asked curiously.  
He smiled, "That takes the fun out of it, love."  
She laughed and ran off to find her own hiding spot, while Syaoran found his in no time at all. He ducked into the lounge room, closing the door gently behind him.

Chii wasn't feeling overly creative but she was feeling like a pain in the ass. She climbed the stairs to the top floor and headed to the farthest section of the castle, ducking behind a pair of curtains. Several maids and various other workers passed by, staring at her much too obvious feet poking out the bottom.  
She counted the minutes that ticked by while she waited for Fai to find her.  
"I can see your feet." Fai spoke.  
Nearly an hour and a half had passed.  
"Oh that's good, I thought you'd gone blind." Chii retorted as she stepped out. She raised her brow as she saw Yuui standing behind Fai.  
"Where was he?"  
"He's been haunting me all through the castle. Found Sakura a little while ago behind a statue." Fai answered.  
"So, all we have to do is find Syaoran?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where's Sakura?"  
"She said she was going to sit in the lounge room." Yuui answered.  
"I see." Chii said, "I'll go make her some tea."  
"Ok."  
Fai sighed and continued down the hall.

Sakura opened the door to the lounge room and moved to sit down on the couch. She sighed and leant back, looking up at the ceiling. She frowned in bewilderment.  
"Syaoran? What are you doing up there?" she asked.  
"Hiding?" he replied.  
"Ok then..." she murmured.  
Chii entered a few moments later carrying a tray with a cup of tea and plate of biscuits.  
"Oh, thank you." Sakura smiled.  
"Fai's looking for Syaoran now. Yuui just followed him down the hallway." Chii said as she sat down.  
"Sounds like something he'd do." Syaoran muttered.  
Chii jumped, startled by his voice. "Where in the world-?"  
Sakura smiled and pointed up, and Chii's eyes followed. She frowned, "Oh very clever!" She snapped.  
"Are you mad?" he asked.  
"No." She mumbled, "I just never would have pegged you to do that."  
"Funny how no one thinks to look up, isn't it?" Syaoran said.  
"How did you get up there?" Sakura asked.  
"Skill?" he said.  
"Of course..." Chii muttered and leant over to pick up a biscuit.

Several more hours passed. Fai entered the lounge room and sat down looking exhausted.  
"I have no idea where he is."  
Sakura smiled and pointed up as she had done with Chii earlier, and the blonde looked up. Syaoran dropped down from the ceiling, landing on his feet with a thud, and Fai smiled.  
"I guess I should've seen that coming."  
"Probably." Yuui replied.  
Chii looked outside, "Well, dinner will be ready soon."  
"It is late, isn't it?" Sakura murmured.  
Chii stood, "I should go get things ready. I'll see you a little later." She smiled and left the room.  
Syaoran sat down beside Sakura who relaxed against him.  
"I'm amazed you were able to stay up there for that long." Fai confessed.  
"Practice," Syaoran shrugged.  
"I figured."

…

Sakura slept peacefully that night. Syaoran watched her calmly as he thought about everything that had happened in the last year. Anna was gone now, but they now faced problems he felt were even worse than that woman. She mumbled something in her sleep and he brushed some hair out of her face.  
He sighed softly.  
As much as he and Sakura wanted a family, they were both afraid. The risks were so high. All they could do now is see what procedures they could put in place to minimise those risks, but even then, there was still an even chance of her living or passing away.  
He sighed softly and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

A few more days passed. Sakura worked hard both in her study and outside it, doing her best to make sure that things were normal again throughout the country. Syaoran did his best too, still learning the things he needed to know to help Sakura rule effectively.  
Most of their spare time was spent with Jase planning out Sakura's pregnancy and discussing details to ensure her safety.

As the months passed by, the investigation into Anna and her family slowly drew to a close. Everyone in the city were happy, and there had been no strange incidents. Things were peaceful.  
Yuui was now classed as a trusted advisor and no longer under strict supervision by the castle guard. He was free to roam as he pleased.

The weather was starting to cool as they entered the chilly winter. Sakura pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she walked down the path to the city with Syaoran.  
"Are you sure you want to be out and about?" he asked with concern.  
"I'm ok. It's just colder than usual." She shivered.  
He sighed and wrapped his own cloak around her shoulders. She looked to him and he smiled, "Let's go."  
She nodded and they continued on.

The marketplace was busy. People waved and smiled as they made their way through the crowd, stopping every now and again at a stall.  
Sakura smiled and waved back, greeting those she passed.  
A small child bumped into Syaoran and he stopped. The child looked startled and on the verge of tears.  
He knelt to the small girls' level and Sakura glanced around.  
"I can't see her parents anywhere." She said.  
"Did you get separated from your parents?" Syaoran asked softly.  
The little girl nodded, and he looked to Sakura.  
"Let's see if we can find them. She can stay with us for now." Sakura said.  
He nodded and picked the girl up.  
"Where did you last see your parents?" Sakura asked softly.  
The girl pointed over at the fruit stall, but Sakura couldn't see anyone searching for a child.  
"Let's ask the stall owner for help," Syaoran said.  
Sakura nodded and they headed over, but the stall owner had nothing to offer. They wandered around for a long time until eventually they found a worried father calling out for his daughter.  
The girl squirmed and Syaoran set her down on the ground. She ran over to her father and Sakura looked to Syaoran with relief.

After the parent apologised profusely and thanked them for looking after his daughter, Sakura and Syaoran headed back up to the castle.  
"That was an eventful afternoon." Sakura sighed.  
"It was," he agreed, "But...are you sure you should've skipped out on that workload? Chii will be pissed."  
"You just had to remind me, didn't you?" she muttered.  
He laughed.

As she stepped inside she smiled, "I have something I need to do-I'll come find you later."  
"Sure," Syaoran smiled and watched as she hurried up the staircase.  
"Are you worried about her?" Yuui asked as he walked over.  
"She doesn't skip out on work-it's so unlike her." He sighed.  
"Chii said the same thing." Yuui replied.  
"I think I know what it is, but I don't want to bother her right now. I'll leave her be." Syaoran said and headed down the hall.

Sakura nibbled her lip as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. The result had showed up positive, but she was scared. Despite the planning, despite knowing that there were strategies in place for her, she was still scared.  
She left the small stick on the bathroom bench and left, closing the door and leaning against it.  
She'd never felt so conflicted. She wanted her own child, but she was afraid she wouldn't get to spend any time with them. Would she end up leaving Syaoran alone?  
She sighed softly and moved to lie down on the bed, hugging one of the pillows close to her chest.

Syaoran entered the bedroom sometime later in search of Sakura to let her know dinner was ready. He spotted her asleep on the bed and walked over shaking her shoulder gently.  
She groaned and knocked his hand away, burying her face in the pillow.  
"Keep doing that and you'll suffocate." He muttered.  
Sakura opened her eyes turned her head to look out the window. "It's dark already?" she mumbled.  
"Chii wanted me to let you know dinner was ready." He said.  
Sakura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Ok,"  
"Go on ahead-I'll be right behind you."  
She nodded and stood, stretching her arms above her head and headed for the door. She stopped briefly and glanced over her shoulder, "I... I need to tell you something after dinner."  
"Alright." He replied. "Sakura...try and relax, ok?"  
She smiled, "thank you."  
The door clicked shut behind her and he stood, heading for the bathroom. He spotted something on the bench and picked it up, sighing softly. He knew what she needed to tell him.

Dinner was quiet. Sakura hardly ate, and that worried Syaoran.  
After their plates had been taken away, Sakura nibbled on some fruit from the fruit bowl, but it did little.  
"I can't tell if you're worried or not feeling well." Chii admitted.  
"A bit of both," she murmured.  
"Try and rest for the evening." Chii smiled.  
Sakura returned her friend's smile, "Thanks Chii."  
Syaoran stood and walked around to Sakura who welcomed his comfort. "Come with me," he murmured.  
She stood and he took her hand as they left the dining hall, heading back to their room where they would be able to talk alone. It was common to find one if the advisors in the lounge after dinner, usually Yuui.

Their room was warm from the heating. Syaoran sat down on the bed Sakura followed.  
"It's happened, hasn't it?" he said softly.  
She looked at him with surprise. "How did you-did you see-?"  
"You left the test on the bathroom bench." Syaoran replied honestly.  
She groaned, "I did, too."  
"You're scared, aren't you?" he said softly.  
She looked at her knees. "I feel so conflicted. I... I want a child, but I'm so afraid I won't get to spend any time with them..."  
"I see," he smiled softly. "Let's try and focus on the present, ok? If we start worrying too much, I think it will only make matters worse."  
Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his. "You think so?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Just focus on looking after yourself, ok? I'll help you through this." He said.  
She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you." She breathed.  
He held her gently and kissed her softly. "Things will be ok,"  
Sakura smiled and relaxed in his hold. He seemed so, so sure that things would be ok…


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura woke in the morning to the bright sun coming through the window. She rolled over and buried her face in Syaoran's chest in an attempt to escape the light, but there was little point.  
The need to use the bathroom pulled her from the bed.  
She climbed back into bed feeling lousy when she was done.  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran murmured.  
"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Go back to sleep."  
"I think it's time to get up, but if you're not feeling great then stay in bed for a while longer." He said.  
"Ok."

He got up and headed for the shower while she lay in bed for a while longer, getting up after Syaoran had finished. But the morning sickness wasn't leaving anytime soon much to her disappointment.  
"Sakura, if you're not well..."  
"The mornings will be bad, but once it settles I'll be fine." She smiled weakly. "I can get through this."  
Syaoran looked worried, "Ok, but take it easy."  
She smiled, "Jase said that things should settle down towards the end of the first trimester. But I'll be careful."  
He nodded, "Alright."

They left the bedroom and headed for the dining hall to eat breakfast before starting on their work for the day.  
Sakura easily made her way through the large pile of paperwork with Chii standing beside her. She stopped as she felt a strong surge of nausea and covered her mouth with her hand.  
"What's wrong?" Chii asked with worry.  
"I'm fine," Sakura eventually managed to speak, "Just feeling a little nauseous."  
"Maybe you should rest a bit-winter isn't a good time for you..."  
"It's ok, I know what it is." Sakura breathed in carefully.  
"Would you like some water? Will that help?" Chii asked.  
"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," Sakura answered.  
Chii nodded and headed off to get Sakura a glass of water.

Sakura walked over to the window and opened it to breathe in the fresh air. It helped a little but not much, but she had expected that.  
After a few moments she sat back down again and focused on her work.

…

Syaoran disarmed the young fellow he was sparring with. The wooden sword landed with a thud nearby. Syaoran breathed heavily and nodded, "Good job-you might want to work on your footwork."  
"Yes, sir."  
Syaoran turned and picked up his towel, wiping the sweat from his face and neck.  
"You seem a bit out of it." Yuui commented.  
"Do I?"  
"Is something on your mind?" Yuui asked.  
Syaoran shook his head. "No."  
Yuui didn't look so sure. "I raised you. Don't think I don't know when something's bothering you." He said. "Is Sakura alright?"  
Syaoran sighed, "Sakura's not feeling too well."  
Yuui frowned in suspicion, "Doesn't she fall ill often, though?"  
"This is something different. It's not her usual." Syaoran drank some water from his bottle.  
"Do you know what it is?"  
Syaoran nodded. "We don't want to say anything just yet, so please, don't ask what it is."  
"Alright." The blonde replied, "Go see her a little later though. Maybe it'll help relieve some worry."  
"Maybe." Syaoran replied and then turned to spar with another.  
Yuui sighed and shook his head.

…

Syaoran found Sakura in the library a little before lunch. She looked up as he approached and smiled brightly.  
"You look a lot better now." Syaoran said as he sat down.  
She nodded, "Yeah. I'm still a little nauseated but it's bearable."  
"That's good." He smiled. "What are you reading?"  
She sighed. "A book on parenting."  
"Maybe we should just go to some parenthood classes."  
"You think so?" she asked.  
"Jase suggested it, didn't he?" Syaoran shrugged, "So why not?"  
She smiled, "Alright...let's look into it."  
"What should we tell the others? They'll start getting suspicious soon." He added.  
Sakura closed the book and sighed. "I suppose we should let them know soon. I just don't know how far along I am..."  
"Should we wait until we know a bit more? See what Jase has to say?" he suggested.  
Sakura nodded agreement, "yeah, I like the sound of that."  
Syaoran smiled. "Ok."

…

They spoke to Jase sometime in the evening after dinner. The doctor took a sample of blood and suggested some places for them to look into for parenthood classes. Then, they headed to the lounge room for the evening. Sakura curled herself into Syaoran's side while he read and unintentionally fell asleep. He later carried her back to their bedroom and made sure she was comfortable in bed before changing and slipping in beside her.

Over the next few days Sakura couldn't hide how unwell she was in the mornings. She struggled to focus on her work, concentrating more on getting the sick out of her system. Chii gathered up her papers as Sakura re-entered the study and sighed softly.  
"Sakura...I really think you should rest." Chii murmured.  
Sakura waved her off, "I'm fine."  
"Says she who's vomiting nearly every ten minutes." Chii growled.  
The queen sighed softly. "I can't afford to stay in bed. There are things I need to do."  
"Please, I'm so worried about you. I haven't seen you this sick since the last time you fell critically ill." Chii begged, "I'm scared."  
Sakura smiled gently, "Thank you, Chii, but I know what it is and it's definitely not my illness."  
"What has you so sure? Have you seen Jase about this?"  
Sakura nibbled her lip. "I didn't want to tell you until I got my blood test results back, but I don't think I can hide it any longer." She said, "I'm pregnant."  
Chii stared at her for a long time. "What does this mean? Will you be ok?"  
"We're monitoring it closely. Hopefully things will be fine, but if I fall ill, things could get critical." Sakura answered honestly.  
"I see." Chii smiled, "Congratulations."  
Sakura returned her smile, "Thank you."  
"If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know." Chii added.  
She nodded, "Of course, thank you."  
"But...are you sure you don't want to rest for a bit?" the maid asked.  
"I'm fine." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Now, what's next?"

…

Syaoran watched Sakura carefully as they walked through the hospital. As much as she hid it well, he knew how bad she was feeling that morning.  
He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled softly, squeezing back.  
"I'm glad to hear they got that virus all cleared up." She said, "I was worried a little while back."  
"It is relieving." Syaoran agreed. "Though I'm surprised they came up with a vaccine so quickly."  
"They're always quite good in their research." Sakura smiled. "It's just a pity we can't provide better equipment just yet. I'd like to be able to do that in the future."  
They continued through the wards with the doctors, leaving shortly after and heading to a conference.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked before they stepped out of the carriage.  
She smiled, "My stomach's starting to settle now, I think. Hopefully it stays that way."  
He kissed her cheek before helping her out and they headed inside.  
The warm room immediately stopped Sakura in her tracks as a sudden rush of nausea hit her.  
"I'll be back in a moment," she said and hurried off to find the bathroom before he could ask what was wrong.  
He waited in the foyer with Fai until she came back, looking very pale.  
"Is it the heat?"  
"I'm usually used to it, but it's way too warm in here. I imagine it will be worse in that conference room." She coughed.  
"How long do we have to be here?" Syaoran asked Fai.  
"A few hours at least." Fai replied. "If you leave any earlier then it might look bad."  
"But Sakura's not well-"  
Sakura stopped him, "Please. I'll take it easy and stay by the windows."  
Syaoran looked worried. "Alright..."  
"Let's go." She smiled, and they entered the hall.  
They slowly made their way through the large, crowded hall. Sakura tried to ignore the nausea as she spoke to various government representatives. Their table, thankfully, was over by the windows.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably throughout the conference. Between the warm, stuffy room making her nausea worse than usual and the constant need to use the bathroom, she struggled.  
When they were finally able to leave, Sakura rested out in the fresh air with Syaoran by her side.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Syaoran asked.  
She shook her head, "I'll be ok. The fresh air is helping."  
"That's good." He said softly, "Rest when we get back, ok?"  
She nodded, "Yeah. I am pretty tired."  
After a few moments they headed back to the castle, where Sakura headed to the bedroom to lie down for a little while.

…

After several weeks passed by, Sakura's morning sickness finally started to settle down. She was grateful she could eat without worrying she'd bring it up again later, and while nausea still came and went it was no longer as debilitating.

They were headed for the schools again and Syaoran was relieved to see her bright and cheerful again. He was glad that Jase had been right, that things would settle, and he felt at ease.  
The students and teachers all congratulated the pair and wished a safe and healthy pregnancy. Sakura smiled warmly and thanked them kindly. Things were well.

And so time went on...

Syaoran watched Sakura on the ladder as she put a large pile of books away. He was worried she would fall, and given she was five months pregnant, he really didn't want that to happen.  
"Sakura please, just let me do it." He begged.  
"I'm fine," she called out, placing another two books on the shelf.  
She climbed down he quickly relaxed.  
He held out his hands for the rest of the books and gave her a stern look before she could protest. she sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you." He murmured as he took the books and moved to the correct shelf.  
"So why do you insist on putting these books away yourself? Wouldn't it be better to have a maid or other staff member do it?" he asked as he climbed the steps to put the remaining books away.  
She smiled, "I guess, but I like doing most things myself. If someone else does it, I worry I'll become too dependent on them."  
"I guess if you grew up among royalty and the finer things, you'd want that independency." Syaoran murmured.

He placed the last book on the shelf just as he heard a thud. He looked over his shoulder and fear gripped his heart.  
"Sakura!"  
He dropped to the floor and raced to her side where she had collapsed on the floor.  
"Someone get Jase!" he shouted. The nearby guard ran off to find the doctor.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and felt her forehead, finding a small fever.  
"Sakura, stay with me." He breathed.  
She cracked open her eyes briefly.  
"I'm ok," she breathed, "Just a little dizzy..." she tried to reassure him, but he wasn't convinced.  
"Just let Jase tend to you, ok?" he whispered.  
"Ok..."

Jase came racing through the door of the library and stopped as he reached the couple. "What happened?" he asked.  
"She collapsed." Syaoran replied. "I think she has a small fever as well."  
"Let's move her to the bedroom-its closest." Jase murmured, "Can you carry her?"  
Syaoran nodded and gently lifted her from the ground, following Jase out of the library.

Sakura sighed heavily where she sat up in bed. Jase had just finished checking to make sure she was ok and Syaoran was holding her hand tightly.  
"I think you should rest for a few days. I don't know if this is just fatigue or if it's something worse, but hopefully with a little bedrest you'll be fine." The doctor said.  
"Thank you," Syaoran replied.  
"Call me if things get worse."  
Syaoran nodded and Jase left.  
"I'm sorry." Sakura apologised. "It just came on..."  
"It's ok. Just rest a little, ok?" he said softly.  
She nodded, "Could you do me a favour?" she asked.  
"Of course,"  
Sakura smiled, "I get bored sitting in bed all day. Could you bring me a book to read or something to do?"  
He smiled back, "I'll go see what I can find."  
He stood and kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room. Sakura relaxed back into the pillows and looked out the window. She sincerely hoped it was just a little bit of fatigue.

Syaoran returned a little while later with a couple of books for her to read, which she accepted gratefully.  
"Chii said these were your favourite." He said as he sat down.  
She smiled softly, "Yeah, they are."  
"We've got the people from the city coming to the castle tomorrow-do you want me to take care of it?" Syaoran asked.  
"If you wouldn't mind..." she said.  
He nodded, "If anyone asks about your absence, what do you want me to say?"  
"Just let them know that I'm having an off day with the pregnancy, so I'm feeling tired, and that I'll be ok in a day or two." She replied. "I don't want to cause worry among the people."  
"Alright." He agreed. "Will you be ok on your own?"  
She nodded, "I will. Go do what you need to do."  
He smiled and stood, leaving the room.  
Sakura turned her focus to one of the books beside her, flipping open to the first page and started reading.

…

By the time Syaoran had finished his jobs, it was late. He headed to the bedroom feeling exhausted, finding Sakura was well and truly asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair back from her eyes before feeling her forehead for a temperature. She was very warm, warmer than she had been earlier that day, and he worried.  
She shifted and groaned, "What time is it...?" she asked.  
He smiled, "It's pretty late. Did you eat much for dinner?"  
"Yeah, Jase suggested something easy on the stomach, so I was fine." She smiled.  
"That's good."  
"How did things go?" she asked.  
"There are a few things I need to double check in the morning but otherwise things are fine." He replied with a small shrug.  
She smiled, "That's good to hear."  
He stood and changed before slipping in beside her.  
Her hand found his and she squeezed.  
"You know, we haven't thought of names yet." She giggled a little.  
"I guess we've been so busy with everything that we haven't had time to look-or think." He smiled back.  
"Since I'm on bedrest for the next few days, how about I have a look through some books for ideas?" She suggested.  
Syaoran smiled, "Sure."  
"Thank you, Syaoran." She smiled softly.  
"What for?"  
"For everything."  
He smiled, "Of course."  
She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, and he soon followed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the follows and favourites. It means the world to me!**

* * *

Many of the townsfolk were surprised to see Syaoran instead of Sakura, though most didn't ask about her whereabouts.

Syaoran greeted each individual kindly, listened to their worries and gave them reassurance where he could. Certain matters would be delegated to Sakura to make the final decision, but Sakura had given him the power to deal with most matters.  
"Your grace," one young woman greeted as she stepped forward.  
Syaoran nodded, "may I ask your name?"  
"It's Mira," she answered.  
He pretended to ignore her tone of voice.  
"What is it we can do for you?" Syaoran asked.  
"I'm here on behalf of my village. We are struggling to provide for families and grow our crops. Most are unable to afford food for their children or even sufficient medical care!" Mira cried.  
Syaoran frowned. "Chii, has Sakura been made aware of this?" he asked.  
Chii shook her head. "No, in fact we haven't received a report from the governing body of her town at all."  
"Mira, have you explained this issue to the council that governs your village?" Syaoran asked softly.  
The young woman nodded. "They refused to help us. We could no longer stand by and watch as innocent people died."  
Syaoran looked to Chii, "What are we able to provide to help these people?"  
Chii sighed, "I'll have to look into it. We can provide blankets for warmth, some medicine for the children and at least something for them to eat until they get back on their feet."  
Syaoran nodded, "Good. See what we can get together for this village."  
"Of course. I'll also have Yuui investigate the council to find out what's going on. We might need to replace the leaders." Chii agreed.  
"Good."  
Syaoran turned back to Mira, "We will look into why your council has not provided the means necessary for your families and gather some supplies that will help you until you get back on your feet." He explained.  
She looked surprised. "You will?"  
"Of course."  
"Thank you," she smiled with relief, "So much."  
Syaoran watched as she left the castle and sighed softly. Then, it was onto the next person.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran sat down beside her. She set her book down beside her and he smiled. "How did things go?" she asked.  
"Most were happy with the decisions, but some want to see you." He replied.  
She raised her brow, "Let me guess-business owners who aren't happy with their lack of space and want to expand, which would surely mean kicking certain citizens out of their homes because they don't want to move their business."  
"I'm amazed you guessed that."  
She smiled, "sadly I've dealt with them often."  
Syaoran leant back, "I see." He murmured, "And how are you feeling today?"  
Sakura lowered her eyes. "I... don't feel too good today. Jase say's it'll get worse before it gets better, but I..."  
He placed his hand over hers as a silent gesture of comfort. "Anything I can do?"  
"Just being here is fine," she smiled softly.  
He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her frame, tucking her head beneath his chin. She relaxed into his side and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

A few days passed. Sakura, who was finally feeling better, made her way through the gardens in the early morning sun.  
She breathed in the fresh air and sighed softly.  
"Sakura!"  
She stopped and searched for who had called her name. She spotted Chii up ahead and smiled. Chii headed over and smiled, "You're feeling better today?"

"Yeah. I decided to go for a walk before breakfast. Is something the matter?" Sakura replied.  
"Oh, not really. I just couldn't find you inside anywhere." Chii confessed. "That, and breakfast is ready."  
"Thank you, Chii." Sakura giggled.  
Chii continued to smile, "Anytime."  
They turned and walked back inside, "So what's scheduled on for today?"  
"A couple of meetings, but that's it." Chii answered.  
Sakura nodded. That shouldn't be too difficult for her. "What's Syaoran doing?"  
"Oh, he's still asleep."  
She stared at Chii with surprise for a few moments but smiled softly. "He's been busy. Let him rest."  
"Very well then."

Syaoran woke to find that Sakura wasn't beside him and briefly felt very confused. He then proceeded to wonder where Sakura was and why she wasn't in bed resting.  
He sat up quickly as he realised he had overslept and scrambled to get dressed before rushing out of the room, nearly bumping into Chii who was carrying a large pile of clothing.  
"Oh good, you're awake-take some of this, would you?" she said.  
Surprised, he did so and she pushed her way past. He turned and followed her, setting the clothes down on the bed.  
"Where's Sakura?" he asked as she started putting the clothes away.  
"She's in a meeting." Chii replied. "Don't worry, she's feeling a lot better today. Jase wouldn't have let her out of bed if he didn't think she'd be able to handle it." She added.  
He sighed. "Ok...that's good. I'm relieved."  
"Great. Now, once you've eaten I need your help moving some things." Chii said.  
"Ok then."  
"Good."

Sakura finished her meeting in the mid-afternoon and headed down to the dining hall to eat lunch. She passed Syaoran and Chii who were moving boxes around and she stopped, walking over to the pair.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
Chii smiled, "Had a feeling you'd be getting out by now. How'd your meeting go?"  
Sakura shrugged, "Oh, not terrible but not great either. Anyway, what are these for?" she replied.  
"It's more supplies for the village." Chii answered, "The one that's not doing so well. We told you about it?"  
Sakura nodded, "I remember. How are things going for them?"  
"We're monitoring things for now. It could take a number of weeks or even months for them to get back onto their feet." Chii shrugged.  
"I see. I want to stay updated on this. I'm not pleased with that village's council." Sakura replied.  
"Of course."  
Sakura turned to Syaoran who was waiting patiently, and she smiled. "One more meeting today and I'm done."  
"Good to hear," he smiled.  
Her stomach growled and she blushed madly.  
"Time to eat, huh?"  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
He laughed softly, "Let's go together."  
Sakura took his hand and they walked down to the dining hall. Chii smiled, happy that things appeared ok.

…

The day passed quickly. After dinner, everyone relaxed in the lounge room and laughed as they chatted, and for a while Sakura managed to forget her fears.  
That was, until, the very next morning.

She woke with a high fever and felt like she was sitting at the edge of the bath for the entire morning as she vomited constantly.  
Jase walked in with a worried Syaoran standing at the doorway.  
"Hey, are you able to stand?" Jase asked softly.  
A very tired Sakura nodded and Jase helped her to her feet.  
"Easy now," he murmured.  
Syaoran moved to get a damp cloth for Sakura and walked out to find Jase taking her temperature and giving her some medicine to help ease her stomach.  
He walked over and handed Sakura the damp cloth, which she held to her forehead.  
"Take it easy today," Jase murmured, "When you're feeling a bit better, maybe try and step outside for a little while."  
"Thank you, Jase." She smiled weakly.  
"I'll be back soon to check on you." Jase added, and moved to leave the room.  
Syaoran sat down and for a long while they just held each other's hands.

Finally he found the strength to smile and looked into her eyes. "What would you like to eat? I'll ask Chii if she can bring it to you." He murmured.  
"Maybe just something with fruit," she said, "Or something easy on the stomach."  
"Of course."  
He stood and stepped out of the room for a while, returning and sitting back down at her side.  
"Have you found any names you like the sound of?" he asked.  
"A few," she admitted, "But I think I'll have more of a look."  
Syaoran smiled, "let me know."  
A small smile graced Sakura's lips and she rubbed her stomach. "She's kicking a lot today."  
"Really?"  
She nodded, "Here," she took his hand and placed it against her stomach.  
He wasn't sure how he felt-it was strange and he felt both disturbed and amazed.  
"That doesn't freak you out?" He asked.  
"Not at all." She smiled.  
He pulled his hand away after several minutes and looked up as there was a knock on the door. He answered it and Chii entered with Sakura's meal, setting it down on the Queen's lap, and then left.

…

Sakura's health didn't improve over the next few days; it either worsened or stayed the same. Jase sighed heavily, "I'm not sure I can let you work like this." He said. "You can hardly keep food down and your temperature fluctuates."  
Sakura bit back her tears and swallowed hard. "Syaoran," she said softly.  
"What is it, Sakura?" he asked.  
"I need you to take over for me-just until I'm well enough to get back to my duties." She spoke, "Chii and Fai will help you with anything you don't know."  
Syaoran nodded, "I'll do my best, alright?"  
"Thank you Syaoran." She whispered.  
He managed a small smile, "Anything for you."  
Chii, who had been standing by the door, walked over to him and hesitated for a moment.  
She finally made up her mind and held out the clip board in her hand.  
"This is a list of some things that need approving, if you'd be able to look into them." She said.  
He looked over the list and then nodded, "I'll...I'll go do that now, then."  
Sakura smiled softly, "Good luck, ok?"  
"Thank you." He replied honestly, and then stood to leave with Chii.

Sakura stared at the door where they had disappeared for a long while. She was scared and didn't want to be alone, and while she knew that was selfish, she couldn't help how she felt.  
"Jase...what are my chances of recovering?" She finally asked.  
He didn't say anything for a long moment and Sakura looked on the verge of tears.  
"Please don't lie to me." She whispered.  
He sighed, "I don't know right now, but I don't think..."  
She nodded, "I see. Thank you."  
"I'll be back a little later to see how you're going, but if you start to feel any worse, please call for me." He said, and then turned to leave.

Sakura stayed in bed and looked out the window at the bright and happy weather, just the opposite of how she felt. She shook her head. No, she couldn't let her feelings rule over her, she decided. Instead she turned her attention to the books on her bedside table and picked one up, turning to the page she was up to.

…

Syaoran read through the propositions that needed approval. Each report was long and very detailed and required all his attention.  
He frowned as he read through the next few paragraphs that were crucial to him forming his decision.  
He sighed, "I can't approve this." He said.  
"I had a feeling you might say that." Chii confessed.  
"You've already read these?"  
She shrugged, "It's part of my job."  
"I suppose that makes sense." He murmured. "I'll write up the response shortly."  
She nodded. "Good."

He finished reading the reports by the time it was dark and finished the final response before heading to bed. Sakura was still awake when he entered the room and she smiled.  
"How did you go today?" she asked.  
"It took all day to read through and respond to those reports. But, it's done." He replied.  
"I'm sorry." She apologised.  
Syaoran smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You don't need to apologise. If I can help relieve some of the stress on your shoulders, then I want to."  
She smiled, though a little sadly. "Thank you Syaoran," she said, "It means a lot."  
He threaded his fingers through hers, "Were you able to get outside at all today?" he asked.  
She smiled, "We tried, but I couldn't make it to the gardens."  
He said nothing while his expression said everything. The concerns and fears they both shared as well as the hope.  
As if to comfort her, he pulled her close and held her.

As the days passed, it soon became apparent that Sakura would not recover from her illness anytime soon. Chii split her time between helping Syaoran with his duties and helping Sakura. Fai and Yuui assisted Syaoran where they could to fill what Chii couldn't do.

All they could do now was wait.

…

Syaoran stared out the window of the carriage he was in on his way to one of the local high schools. Yuui accompanied him, though was distracted by the text he was reading.

The carriage came to a stop and Syaoran stepped out with Yuui following him. They were greeted by the schools' principal who gave them a warm welcome. Syaoran smiled and shook his hand.  
"Thank you for greeting me," Syaoran said.  
"Of course. I hope the Queen feels better soon."  
"Thank you." Syaoran replied.

They headed into the school grounds and through the halls. Children stared out the windows instead of paying attention to their lessons as Syaoran and the principal passed, but that didn't really surprise Syaoran. He was used to the attention.

The principal spoke about the plans for the school and Syaoran listened carefully as they walked.  
When the students were due for a break, Syaoran took the chance to speak with some of them. He approached a small group of students who were chatting away excitedly. One of the students looked up and smiled.  
"Sorry to interrupt you," Syaoran spoke.  
"Your grace, hello." One of the girls replied.  
"How is the Queen?"  
Syaoran forced a smile. "She's resting. She's due soon."  
"Oh wow-I bet you guys must be excited." One of the other girls said.

Desperate to get off the topic, he turned the conversation to school life. They answered his questions cheerfully and when their break ended he headed back inside to attend a meeting before heading back to the castle later that afternoon.

As they headed back, Yuui noticed the look of fear on Syaoran's face.  
"You're worried."  
Syaoran lowered his eyes, "Sakura tries not to show it, but she's afraid." He said.  
"You are too." The blonde pointed out.  
Syaoran said nothing and they fell into silence for the rest of the trip.


	18. Chapter 18

The last few months had been difficult for both Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was so ill that simply moving was such an effort, and Syaoran was struggling with focusing on the work he needed to do due to worrying so much about Sakura. She was approaching her final weeks of her third trimester and everyone was on edge. The fact that she was so ill only made things worse.

He reread the same line of the report he'd been trying to read for the fourteenth time, and Chii sighed softly.  
"You can't work when you're this worried." She said softly, "I'll take care of what needs to be done, alright? Go to Sakura."  
He looked at her apologetically and she smiled.  
"Thank you, Chii." He said as he stood.  
"Do me a favour and try and get her to eat some fruit or something." Chii replied.  
"Of course." He nodded, but he highly doubted Sakura would eat. She found it difficult to stomach anything recently, so a lot of her nutrients were given through an IV.  
But, he took a plate of sliced apple with him to the bedroom anyway.

She was resting back against her pillows, her face very pale and hair stuck to her face where it was damp with sweat.  
Sakura opened her eyes as he sat down, and she smiled tiredly.  
"Hey," she whispered.  
He returned her smile, "Hey."  
She spotted the apple, "Is that for me?" she asked hopefully.  
"Chii suggested I bring it to you," he said, holding it out to her, "How are you feeling?"  
She picked up a slice of apple, "About the same I guess. How are you doing with all my duties? I'm sorry I can't help."  
"I'm fine. Please just focus on yourself, ok?"  
She nodded and started nibbling on the apple.  
He slid his hand into hers and squeezed gently. "Would you mind if I stayed with you?" he asked softly.  
"I'd like that," Sakura smiled.  
"Did Chii tell you about the bird that kept stealing pieces of clothing from the clothes line?" He asked.  
Sakura smiled with amusement, "No, she didn't."  
He laughed a little, "I was a bit confused at first. I glanced out the window as a sheet flew past. Chii was chasing down a bunch of things outside-she wasn't impressed."  
"I can't imagine why," she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah. She said if she ever found that bird she'd turn it into a pie."  
"Of course she did." Sakura giggled with amusement.  
He watched as she set the half-eaten piece of apple down on the plate. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
She nodded, "Just a little nauseated."  
Syaoran moved and sat beside her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.  
Sakura fell asleep not long after she gave up on the apple. Syaoran sat by her side keeping hold of her hand, only leaving her side to use the bathroom or to answer the door.

He ate little for dinner and was awake for most of the night as he watched over her, falling asleep not long before dawn.

A whimper of pain immediately woke Syaoran from his light sleep. He looked to Sakura who looked to be clenching her teeth against the pain and quickly sat up. Her hands were fisted in the sheets, her knuckles white.  
"Sakura-Sakura, what is it?" he asked quickly.  
She opened her green eyes and looked at him, pain distorting her features. "Call Jase," she whispered, "Somethings wrong,"  
He leapt from the bed and wrenched the door open, surprising the doctor who had come to change the fluid bags.  
"Woah-what's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's Sakura-she said somethings wrong," his words came out rushed but Jase understood.

He rushed over to Sakura and immediately began asking her questions as he took her blood pressure.  
Sakura cried out in pain.  
Jase pulled back the bed covers and discovered the sheets were damp where her water had broken and blood on the inside of her thighs.  
"Syaoran, I need the medical team-have a guard fetch them." He ordered, "Then I need you here,"  
Syaoran nodded and quickly stopped a passing guard, who headed off at top speed when told to get the medical team.

Syaoran returned to the bedroom quickly.  
"Hold her hand." Jase said.  
He did. He took Sakura's hand and held it tight.  
"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran asked fearfully.  
"She's gone into labour." Jase replied. He looked up as the medical team came rushing in.  
"Come on, Sakura, stay with me." Jase said.  
Sakura didn't respond for several minutes, and Syaoran feared the worst. But, she came to several moments later.  
Chii and Fai rushed in, followed by Yuui, but they stayed well back.  
Jase ordered the medical staff into several different jobs, but Syaoran was too focused on Sakura. Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks.  
"She needs blood-quickly now," Jase ordered. "I need towels and hot water."  
One if the medical staff hurried off to get the towels and the hot water while another hurried to hook Sakura up to a blood transfusion.  
"Jase-she's lost consciousness!"  
"Check her blood pressure and heart rate." Jase responded. "We need to locate the source of the bleeding."  
"She's back with us."  
Syaoran forced back tears as Sakura screamed and he squeezed her hand. He felt totally powerless, unable to protect her from this sort of pain.  
She lost consciousness several more times and Syaoran lost track of the time. It felt like it had been hours, and it probably had been.  
When she finally came to once again, she cried out in agony. Syaoran felt hot tears streaming down his face, looking up as he heard an infants' cries.  
Jase was holding a bloodied squirming bundle in his arms.  
Sakura's breathing was shallow. "Is the baby alright...?" she breathed.  
Jase handed the small infant to his colleague and walked around to Sakura. "Your daughter is fine," he said softly.  
She smiled, "Oh good..." she breathed.  
"Sakura," Syaoran croaked.  
She turned her tired eyes to Syaoran and a small smile wavered on her lips.

Jase's colleague carried the baby around to them and offered her to Syaoran. He took the small bundle and handed her to Sakura, who continued to smile, "She's so small..."  
The child wriggled in her blankets and Sakura felt pure warmth and love watching her.  
"Sakura, we're going to move you to the medical wing so I can keep a close eye on you and your daughter. How are you feeling right now?" Jase asked.  
Sakura groaned. "Bloody shocking. Wait-why do you need to keep an eye on Hazuki? Is something wrong?"  
"She was born premature, so she needs to go into the incubator, but please try not to worry. We'll keep her right beside you, alright?"  
Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Jase." She whispered weakly. The doctor gave her a smile before turning to the other team members and giving them instructions.

Sakura turned her head to Syaoran and she smiled again. "I'm sorry I scared you…" she whispered.  
He shook his head, "I'm sure you were terrified. I'll stay with you tonight, ok?"  
She nodded and looked over as one of the hospital beds was rolled in.  
"Syaoran, do you think you could help us get her onto the bed?" Jase asked.  
Syaoran nodded.

Chii and Fai watched as everyone helped Sakura onto the hospital bed, and they sighed with relief.

…

Syaoran sat beside Sakura who was sleeping peacefully, utterly exhausted from giving birth and still weak from being so ill. Jase had her connected to a heart rate monitor and a blood pressure machine set to go every half hour.  
The doctor had meant it when he said he'd be keeping a close eye on the pair. Syaoran wasn't even sure Jase had any time for sleep. For now, however, it looked like things were going to be ok.

He looked up as Chii, Fai and Yuui entered. Syaoran smiled tiredly at the three.  
"How is she?" Chii asked. "Can I see Hazuki? Is that ok?"  
Syaoran nodded, "She's right there. We're not sure how long she'll have to stay in there for, though. And Sakura's sleeping fine. The medical team helped her have a quick shower to wash the blood away before helping her settle."  
"Do you think she'll be in here long?" Fai asked.  
Syaoran shrugged. "It's probably a miracle Sakura survived…"  
"You should allow yourself to rest, Syaoran." Yuui added. "We all had a fright tonight, especially you and Sakura."  
Syaoran nodded, "Ok…"

After a while, the three left and Syaoran rested his head on his arms at Sakura's bed side, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him in its warm embrace.

…

He woke to a gentle humming and shifted, looking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sakura…?"  
"Morning…well, afternoon." Sakura answered softly.  
He found her sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Hazuki with soft eyes. He stood and walked around to her, wrapping his arms around her frame and burying his face in her hair.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
She leant into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Quite sore and weak…I'm hoping I'll start feeling a lot better soon."  
He nodded, "Me too."

There was a brief silence until he felt her body shudder against his and a sob escaped her mouth. He held her gently.  
"Oh god, Syaoran, I was so scared." She sobbed, "I was so scared I would die."  
"Shh, it's ok. You're going to be fine." He whispered.  
She hugged him tightly as she cried. She had been so terrified that she wouldn't make it through, that she wouldn't be able to be a mother, and she was so grateful that she had somehow managed to make it through. She was there, able to sing and hum to her daughter. She was alive.  
Syaoran held her, similar thoughts running through his own mind. It had been a scary morning, and thankfully everything seemed well on the road of recovery.

…

Sakura was glad to finally be out of bed. The last four weeks had been frustrating and stressful, but she was back to good health and looking after her daughter.

She had just finished feeding Hazuki when Chii walked in with Syaoran behind her. She smiled as she arranged her dress and Chii bounced excitedly. "So, are you two ready?" she asked.  
Sakura laughed, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
Syaoran took Hazuki from Sakura's arms and held her. She was still small, but Jase said she would be fine with the right care and treatment should anything arise. Sakura often felt quite anxious, worrying over her little girl that she had risked her life to bring into the world.  
Sakura stood and Syaoran smiled. "Shall we head out, now?"  
She nodded, "Everyone is waiting. Let's go."

They were to make an appearance with little Hazuki in front of a large crowd of civilians, and when they stepped out, loud cheers erupted.  
Sakura waved to them and smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling with warmth, and she turned to take Hazuki into her arms.  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura as he handed her over and Sakura returned it.

Finally, they were starting a new part of their lives. Anna was gone and although it was difficult, Sakura had endured a hard pregnancy with the help and support of those closest to her, and not to mention the medical aid of Jase and his team.

Now, they could focus on raising their daughter, Hazuki.

* * *

 **Well, this is the final chapter! I will be writing an epilogue for this story, but it might take me some time.  
Fun fact! This chapter was never actually the original ending for this story. I chose to make this the ending I published because it's much happier, but for me it also feels pretty predictable. In the original story, Sakura actually dies from childbirth, leaving Syaoran to raise their daughter alone, and I explored different ideas that a single father may struggle with while he's trying to raise his kids. So originally, this story ended with Syaoran realising that he didn't need to remarry, as Hazuki already had a number of adults to help her and guide her through her childhood. If I ever feel compelled to, I might upload the original ending as a little extra story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who stayed with me through this story. I'm sure that even though this story didn't get many views, there will always be someone interested at the very least, and if at least one person shows interest in a story I write, I keep updating until it's finished. That's just the way I am hahaha.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
